Falling From Cloud Nine
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: Aria and Ezra have been married for five years, and are living in New York with their four-year old son. Both of them are living out their dreams and are working as English Professors at Vassar. Life appears to be perfect for the young family, but will things stay that way? Please read and Review!
1. Our Perfect World

Aria's POV

"Mommy." I hear a little voice say.

My eyes flutter open and I see my four-year old son standing in the doorway to my bedroom.

" What's wrong Jeremy?" I ask him concerned.

" I had a bad dream." The frightened four-year old tells me.

" Why don't you sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight?" I ask my son gently.

Jeremy nods his head and runs into my arms. The little boy continues to sob as I attempt to rock him to sleep.

" What was your dream about?" I ask the scared little boy.

" You and Daddy got into a big fight." Jeremy tells me as I wipe away his tears.

" I love your Daddy so much, and I don't know what I'd do without him." I tell Jeremy.

My words seem to soothe the little boy, and it isn't long before he is asleep in my protective arms. I glance across the bed at my husband Ezra, who remained sound asleep through all the commotion. I stare at the two loves of my life and smile to myself. Jeremy is nearly identically to Ezra looks wise and personality wise.

" How did I get so lucky?" I ask myself as I begin to fall into a deep slumber.

Line Break

I wake up the following morning with Ezra's arms wrapped around my waist. He begins to kiss my neck passionately, causing me to moan in pleasure.

" Good morning beautiful." Ezra whispers to me.

" Good morning Mommy!" Jeremy says as he comes out from underneath the covers.

Ezra and I both gasp at the sigh of our son.

" I forgot you slept here last night." I say with a chuckle.

" When did you get in here Buddy?" Ezra asks as he picks up Jeremy.

" Last night after I had a bad dream." Jeremy tells Ezra.

" Why didn't you wake me up?" Ezra asks slightly hurt.

" Because I woke up Mommy, she is better at cuddling." Jeremy says causing me to smile triumphantly.

" Do you want to know another fun fact about Mommy?" Ezra asks Jeremy with a smile.

" What?" Jeremy asks curiously.

" She is very ticklish." Ezra says as he begins to tickle me.

" Stop it!" I say through my giggling.

" Should I stop Jem?" Ezra asks the amused little boy.

Jeremy shakes his head and helps Ezra tickle me.

" Ezra I'm serious!" I tell him.

" You should stop now Daddy, Mommy might get mad and give you a time out." Jeremy tells Ezra nervously.

Ezra chuckles at our son's reasoning and finally stops tickling me.

" Jeremy go brush your teeth." Ezra tells him.

Jeremy scurries out of the bed, leaving Ezra and I alone.

"I should take our son's advice and punish you." I whisper to Ezra in a husky voice.

Ezra moans and pulls me in for an intense make out session.

" Preschool starts in an hour." I say as I reluctantly pull away from Ezra.

" We can take him on the way to work." Ezra tells me.

" I think I'll go to work alone today, my first class doesn't start until noon." I say to Ezra.

" Okay, I'll take Jem to school on my way Vassar." Ezra decides.

" Sounds good." I say as I give him a peck on the cheek.

" I'm going to get our son ready, you relax." Ezra says as he leaves the bedroom.

" Love you!" I shout to him.

" Love you too." He responds.

After what seems like eternity, Jeremy and Ezra finally leave the house. I rush into the bathroom and pull out a pregnancy test that I bought from a nearby pharmacy after missing my period. I take the test and wait for the results anxiously. I pick up the test and gasp in shock when I realize that it's positive.

Ezra's POV

After teaching my first class, I walk into Aria's office. It's eleven-thirty and her first class starts at noon, so I assume that she is in her office prepping. I'm taken aback when I see my ex girlfriend Jackie Molina rummaging through Aria's desk.

" What do you think you're doing?" I ask her angrily.

" Aria called in sick this morning and the Dean asked me to cover one of her classes. I'm hoping she left her lesson plans in here." Jackie tells me.

" You don't teach at Vassar." I remind her.

" I do now, the Dean offered me the job a few days ago." Jackie explains.

" Aria called in sick today?" I ask suddenly.

Jackie nods her head before asking, "How did you not know that? You're her husband."

" Of course I knew, I just forgot." I say defensively.

" I found the lesson plans!" Jackie exclaims as she pulls out a stack of papers.

" Good, now get out of my wife's office." I tell her.

Jackie scurries out of the office leaving me alone. I pull out my cell phone and dial Aria's number frantically.

" Hey Ezra." Aria says when she picks up the phone.

" Hello sweetheart, I heard you called in sick today." I say concerned.

" Yeah." Aria says with a hint of nervousness.

" Is everything okay? You seemed fine this morning." I tell her.

" It came on suddenly." Aria explains.

" I can come home and take care of you." I offer.

" I'm fine, I just need to get some rest." She assures me.

" Do you need me to pick up Jeremy from school?" I ask her.

" Emily and Paige offered to." She tells me.

" Okay. Call me if you need anything." I say to her.

" Okay. I love you." Aria says.

" Love you too." I say before hanging up the phone.

Line Break

After a long day at work I arrive at my home. Jeremy is laying on the living room floor and watching Scooby Doo.

" Daddy!" Jeremy yells as he runs into my arms.

" Hey Buddy!" I say as I scoop him up.

" Mommy let me watch Scooby Doo!" He exclaims happily.

Aria only lets him watch TV on special occasions, she is probably really sick.

" Where is your mother?" I ask Jem.

" In the kitchen making me pizza!" He tells me happily.

" I hope you've been a good boy for her, Mommy isn't feeling well today." I tell my son.

" I know! She threw up a million times!" Jeremy says with wide eyes.

I put Jeremy down and rush into the kitchen to make sure that Aria is okay. Sure enough, she is in the kitchen making pizza for Jeremy. I sneak up behind Aria and wrap my arms around her lovingly. A startled gasp escapes her lips.

" You scared me!" She says giggling.

" How are you feeling?" I ask her gently.

" A lot better." She tells me.

" You look exhausted." I say concerned.

Aria's face turns green and she rushes to our bathroom. I follow her and pull back her hair as she begins to vomit.

" Ezra, go away!" She tells me as tears run down her face.

" Never." I say as I help her wipe off her mouth.

" I have to make Jem his pizza." Aria says to me.

" No, you're going to bed." I say as I pick her up off the bathroom floor.

" I can't! I have dinner to make, a little boy to take care of, papers to grade..." She starts to ramble as I lay her in our bed.

" I'll take care of dinner and Jeremy while you get some sleep." I tell her sternly.

" But Ezra, I'm already behind on grading a stack of essays." Aria protests.

" You can do that tomorrow while you're laying in bed." I say with a chuckle.

" I'm going back to work tomorrow Ezra." Aria tells me.

" You're sick Aria!" I remind her.

" I'm actually not!" She argues.

" I'm going to the bathroom to wash my hands." I say as I begin to walk away.

" Ezra you can't go back to the bathroom!" Aria exclaims.

I ignore Aria and enter the bathroom. I gasp when I see a used pregnancy test lying next to the sink. Why would Aria need a pregnancy test? Another gasp escapes my lips when I realize that it's positive.

_**That's my first chapter! Please tell me if you think I should continue.**_


	2. Reactions and Questions

Aria's POV

I sigh in frustration when Ezra ignores me and walks into the bathroom. What if he sees the pregnancy test? I haven't even told him the news yet. I hear Ezra gasp loudly from the bathroom, and it isn't long before he runs into our bedroom holding the positive pregnancy test.

" Aria, is this yours?" Ezra asks me nervously.

" Who else would it belong to?" I snap as tears begin to run down my face.

Ezra walks over to the bed and rubs my back gently.

" I was going to tell you Ezra, I just didn't know how." I say as I bury my face into his chest.

" Why are you so upset? This is wonderful news!" Ezra says as he shoots me a smile.

" I know it is! I was just worried that you'd be angry." I confess.

" Angry? The love my life is carrying my child, I'm over the moon. Aren't you?" Ezra asks me.

" Of course I am, it's just so unexpected." I tell Ezra.

" So was Jeremy, and look at how much joy he brings us." Ezra says as he pulls me closer to him.

" I just don't know if we are capable of supporting another child. We are struggling financially, and we are already working so hard." I say with a sigh.

" Don't worry about the money Aria, I'll figure something out." Ezra assures me.

" I know you will." I say with a small smile.

" I just started working on a new novel, and I'm sure that this one will be a best seller." Ezra tells me confidently.

" Oh Ezra I'm so proud of you! What is it about?" I ask him curiously.

" That my darling is a surprise." Ezra says as he kisses my forehead lovingly.

" Haven't we had enough surprises?" I ask him annoyed.

" No, I love surprises!" Ezra tells me.

" I hate them." I say flatly.

" With any luck our little boy or girl will inherit your stubbornness." Ezra teases.

" Maybe he or she will be as big of a smart ass as you are." I say with an eye roll.

" Maybe." Ezra says as he kisses me passionately.

" I can't wait to hold our baby in my arms." I murmur.

" Neither can I." Ezra says with a smile.

" Mommy is my pizza done?" Jeremy asks as he enters the bedroom.

" Shoot! I completely forgot about that." I say as I start to get up.

" I'll make it Aria, you lay here and relax." Ezra tells me sweetly.

" No! I want Mommy to make it!" Jeremy argues.

" Your mother needs to rest Jem." Ezra tells him patiently.

" Okay." Jem says finally giving in.

" Should we tell him?" I ask Ezra quietly.

Ezra nods his head and carries Jeremy over to our bed.

" Jeremy, Daddy and I have something important to tell you." I say nervously.

" Are we going to Disneyland?" The little boy asks hopefully.

" I'm afraid not." I say with a chuckle.

" Mommy has a baby growing inside of her tummy." Ezra tell him.

" Really?" Jeremy asks as he eyes grow wide with shock.

I nod my head nervously.

" Why is the baby in your tummy? Did you eat it?" Jeremy asks curiously.

" No honey." I say as Ezra and I burst into a fit of giggles.

" How did it get in there?" He asks confused.

Ezra looks at me uncomfortably, obviously hoping I'll take over.

" Well um, sometimes when two people love each other very much God decides to put a baby in the Mommy's tummy." I say awkwardly.

" That's so weird!" Jeremy says giggling.

" It's not weird! You spend some time in my tummy too." I say as I tickle the little boy playfully.

" I did!? How did I get out?" He asks us.

" Don't worry about that Buddy." Ezra says with a chuckle.

" Will this baby come out?" Jem asks.

" Yeah, in about nine months when he or she finishes developing." Ezra explains.

Jeremy looks at Ezra, obviously confused.

" When the baby comes out you'll have a little brother or sister to play with. Is that okay with you?" I ask him nervously.

" Will you still love me Mommy?" He asks timidly.

" Of course I'll still love you!" I say as I wrap my arms around my baby boy.

" The baby will love you too, he or she will look up to you." Ezra says as he ruffles Jem's hair.

" That's great!" Jem says as a smile spreads across his face.

I sigh in relief, glad he isn't upset about the baby.

" Do you have any more questions that you need us to answer?" Ezra asks.

Jeremy shakes his head and yawns sleepily.

" I'll get that pizza started." Ezra says as he kisses Jem's forehead.

" I hope the baby is a monkey!" Jeremy tells me excitedly.

" A monkey? I highly doubt it." I say giggling.

Ezra's POV

I make Jem his pizza and walk into the bedroom.

" Shhhhhh. Mommy is sleeping." Jeremy whispers.

" Let's come out to the kitchen and eat this Buddy." I whisper to the little boy.

Jem nods his head and follows me into the kitchen. I set the plate of pizza in front of him, and he doesn't hesitate to dig right in.

" This is good, but Mommy makes it better." Jeremy tells me.

" I know, but it's very important that we let Mommy rest a lot until the baby is born." I say to the boy.

" Why?" He asks confused.

" Because I'm sure having a little person growing inside of you is exhausting." I say with a chuckle.

Jeremy nods his head and stuffs his face with more pizza.

" You have tomato sauce all over your face." I say as I wipe off his face.

" I'm sleepy." Jem says before yawning.

" I'll tuck you in." I say as I carry my son to his bedroom.

I tuck the little boy in his blue race car bed and kiss his forehead lovingly.

" Good night Buddy, I love you." I say to Jem.

" Love you too Daddy." Jeremy says as his eyes close.

I go into the living room to finish grading papers, and I don't get to bed until midnight. When I enter my bedroom I hear Aria crying softly.

" Honey what is it?" I ask as I rush to her side.

" I had a terrible dream." Aria says softly.

" What was the dream?" I ask concerned.

" I lost you and Jem." Aria says as she begins to sob again.

" It was just a dream Aria, I'm right here and Jem is asleep in bed." I say as I hold Aria in my arms.

Aria nods her head before wrapping her arms around me.

" I'm right here baby, I'll always be here." I say before kissing Aria gently.

" I love you so much Ezra." Aria says to me.

" I love you too." I tell her.

Aria's body goes limp in my arms and I hear her snoring softly.

" And I love you." I whisper as I rub Aria's stomach.

**That's chapter two! Thank you all so much for the positive feedback on chapter one. Thanks for reading and please review :).**


	3. Trouble in Paradise?

Aria's POV

A wave of nausea rushes through my body, and it isn't long before I'm kneeling over the toilet vomiting. I feel Ezra pull my hair back and kiss my neck.

"Thank you." I whimper as he hands me a towel.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks in a concerned voice.

"It's just morning sickness, every woman's favorite part of pregnancy." I say sarcastically.

"Go back to bed, I'll get you some ginger ale." Ezra tells me sweetly.

"What time is it?" I ask confused.

"About three in the morning." Ezra says with a chuckle.

I sigh in frustration. This is the third time that I've had to get out of bed, and I assumed it was finally morning.

"I'm sorry I'm keeping you up." I say guiltily.

"Don't worry about it for a second." Ezra says as he kisses my cheek.

" Let's get to bed." I say as I grab Ezra's hand.

"Don't you want that bottle of ginger ale? He asks me confused.

"I'd rather curl into bed with you." I say with a smile.

Ezra responds by picking me up and carrying me to our bed. He lays me down and covers my body with a blanket. It isn't long before I'm sound asleep in his arms.

Line Break

" Mommy it's time to wake up." Jem whispers as he nudges me gently.

" Where is your father?" I ask as my eyes flutter open.

" Making breakfast." Jem tells me.

" He didn't have to do that." I mutter to myself.

It isn't long before the fire alarm goes off in our house. I rush into the kitchen to find Ezra burning bacon and pancakes.

"For goodness sakes Ezra!" I say as I turn off the alarm.

"What did I do wrong?" He asks confused.

"You might have left the bacon on the stove for a little to long." I say as I glance at the black bacon.

" You like your bacon crispy." He says defensively.

"Not that crispy." I say with a chuckle.

" That bacon looks yucky!" Jeremy says as he enters the kitchen.

" Ezra honey I know you're trying to help, but you're a hopeless case when it comes to cooking." I say with a chuckle.

"We can pick something up before we drop Jem off at preschool." Ezra suggests.

"Sounds good, I'm going to get ready for work." I say as I leave the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to go? It's Friday, you should take today off and enjoy a long weekend." Ezra suggests.

"I'll be fine Ezra. When I was pregnant with Jem I worked until I reached the eight month mark." I say with a chuckle.

"I just want you and the baby to stay healthy." Ezra tells me.

" We will." I say as I give him a little kiss.

I take about thirty minutes to get ready for the day, and then I walk back into the kitchen.

" Your parents called last night after you fell asleep, they want us to come over for dinner." Ezra tells me suddenly.

"Great, we can tell them the good news tonight." I say with a smile.

" Mommy I'm gonna be late and it's show and tell day!" I hear Jem shout.

Ezra and I chuckle at Jem's enthusiasm.

"Let's go buddy." Ezra says as he picks up Jeremy and carries him to our car.

Ezra's POV

After work today I drove my family straight to Rosewood. We walk up to the Montgomery's house and ring the doorbell.

"Grandma!" Jem yells when Ella opens the door.

" There's my favorite grandson." Ella says as she picks up the four-year old.

It doesn't take long for Byron Montgomery to enter the living room.

"It's so nice to see you all." Byron says as he wraps his arms around Aria.

"It's nice to see you too." Jeremy says excitedly.

The adults laugh at the little boy's enthusiasm.

"How are you doing Jem?" Byron asks as he ruffles his grandson's hair.

"Great!" Jem says with a smile.

The group sits on the Montgomery's couch and talks casually.

" Can I get either of you a glass of wine?" Byron asks Aria and me.

"I'm fine." Aria says as she looks down.

"No thank you." I say as I glance at Aria.

"What's new Jem?" Ella asks the four-year old.

Aria and I exchange a nervous glance, both of us are hoping that Jem doesn't mention the baby.

"Something crazy is going on!" Jem says seriously.

"What?" Byron asks with a chuckle.

"My mommy has a baby growing inside of her tummy!" Jem says dramatically.

Aria and I both sigh in frustration, while Byron and Ella look at us shocked.

"You're pregnant Aria?" Byron asks her happily.

"We were going to tell you later in the evening, but Jeremy couldn't keep his mouth shut." I say as I glare at my son.

"I had no idea that you were trying to get pregnant Aria." Ella tells her daughter.

"She wasn't." I say before Aria kicks me from underneath the table.

"Congratulations!" Ella says as she hugs me and Aria.

"How far along are you?" Byron asks Aria.

"I'm not sure, my first ultrasound is tomorrow." Aria says excitedly.

"Do you want a boy or girl." Ella asks us.

"I'd be happy with either." Aria says.

"I want a little girl." I say with a smile.

"Hanna would spoil that child rotten." I hear Byron murmur.

"I don't care if the baby is a boy or a girl, but I really hope it's a monkey!" Jem tells the group.

"A monkey? I'm pretty sure that's impossible." I say with a chuckle.

"It might be possible, you're the father after all." Aria says playfully.

"Someone's sassy this evening!" I tease.

"I was kidding!" Aria says as she kisses my cheek.

"How does a whole baby fit inside of your tummy?" Jem asks Aria suddenly.

"The baby is still very small, but as it gets bigger so will my tummy." Aria explains before she sighs in frustration.

"I think it's time for dinner!" Byron says as he rushes into the kitchen.

Line break

After Jeremy finishes his desert, he falls asleep in my arms.

"Why don't you let him sleep in the guest room for now?" Byron asks as he gestures towards the sleeping toddler.

I nod my head and carry Jem to the downstairs guest room. I kiss his forehead before returning to the living room.

"How have you been feeling Aria?" Byron asks his daughter with a concerned expression.

"Fine, other than the morning sickness." Aria says with a chuckle.

"Are you going to take any time off work?" Byron asks.

"After I give birth." Aria responds.

"Maybe you should go on maternity leave at the end of the month." Ella starts to say.

"Why would I do that?" Aria asks annoyed.

"It would be better for your health, especially since there were so many complications while you were birthing Jeremy." Ella tells Aria.

I shutter as I remember the month before Aria gave birth to our son. She was incredibly weak and ill at eight months pregnant. To make maters even worse, Aria almost died in childbirth.

"I'll consider it." Aria says even though I know she won't.

Line Break

When we arrive at our home, Aria and I crawl right into bed. I read a book on my kindle, while Aria lays next to me. I try to focus on my book, but my mind is elsewhere.

"Ella's right Aria." I say suddenly.

"About what?" Aria asks confused.

" You should go on maternity leave at the end of the month." I tell her.

"We already discuss this Ezra." She tells me annoyed.

"It was a one-sided conversation Aria, we never discussed how I felt about the situation." I argue.

"It's my body Ezra, and I honestly don't see how this is your business." Aria says with an eye roll.

"It is very much my business Aria! You're my wife, and my child's health is at risk. How do you think I would feel if something happened to you or the baby?" I ask her angrily.

"I'm so sick of this macho attitude Ezra. Stop trying to control my every move, you don't own me!" Aria says furiously.

"I know I don't own you Aria, and I'm not trying to control you. I just worry about you, and I want to do everything that I can to protect you." I tell her softly.

"I'm a grown woman, I don't need you to protect me." Aria says she rolls over.

"Please just hear me out!" I beg.

"I'm going to bed." Aria says flatly.

"We are in the middle of a conversation!" I say frustrated.

"The baby and I need to rest." Aria scoffs.

"Unbelievable." I mutter angrily.

**Trouble in paradise? Please review and tell me your thoughts! If I get at least 10 reviews I'll update this Friday. Thank you all for reading. **


	4. Making up or Braking up?

Aria's POV

I wake up with horrible morning sickness, but unlike yesterday morning Ezra isn't here to comfort me and hold my hair back. I walk into my bedroom to find Ezra's side of the bed empty. I sigh sadly and walk into Jeremy's room to check on him. The little boy sits on his floor and plays with his favorite Star Wars Lego set. I watch Jem from the doorway, making my presence unknown to the little boy.

"Vroooom." Jem says as he plays with the Lego spaceship.

I laugh and Jem turns around to face me.

"Hi Mommy!" He says as he runs into my arms.

"Good morning baby." I say as I kiss my son's forehead.

"Today is Saturday right?" Jem asks me excitedly.

"Right." I say with a chuckle.

"That means you and Daddy are taking me to Central Park!" Jem says as he jumps up and down.

"Not today honey." I say with a sad smile.

"Why not?" Jem asks disappointed.

"I have a doctor's appointment." I tell him.

"Oh." Jem says as he looks down.

"Don't worry, you're still going to have a fun day. Aunt Spencer invited you over to play with Taylor." I tell the little boy.

"Alright!" Jeremy says happily.

Taylor is Spencer and Toby's young daughter. She was born a month after Jeremy, and they have been inseparable ever since.

"Can I sleepover at their house?" He asks me hopefully.

"No! I would miss you too much." I say as I pick up Jem.

"It's probably better that way. Taylor is a girl, and I don't want cooties!" Jem says as he wrinkles his nose.

"What makes you so sure Taylor has cooties?" I ask him curiously.

"She is a girl duh!" Jem says as he rolls his eyes.

"You know one day you're going to love girls." I say playfully.

"Maybe, but not today!" Jem says as he runs into the family room.

I enter the family room a couple of minutes later and see Ezra watching the sports channel with Jem sitting on his lap.

"Good morning." I tell Ezra with no emotion.

"Morning." He says as he avoids eye contact.

"That's it?" Jem asks shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Ezra asks Jem confused.

"You usually kiss each other good morning." He tells us.

Ezra stares at me uncomfortably before giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"That was a short kiss." Jem tells us.

"Where were you this morning?" I ask Ezra suddenly.

"You were rolling around a lot last night, so I decided to sleep on the couch." Ezra replies.

I nod my head and turn away.

"Guess what Daddy!" Jem says enthusiastically.

"What?" Ezra asks with a chuckle.

"While you and Mommy are at the doctor's office I get to play with Taylor!" He says excitedly.

"I completely forgot about that." Ezra says as he turns to me.

"I have to help Jem get ready or we will be late." I say as I grab Jem's hand and walk out of the room.

Line Break

Ezra and I sit in the waiting room of the hospital. We aren't speaking and we rarely exchange so much as glance. Ezra picks up a magazine that has a picture of a bull on the cover.

"Relative of yours?" Ezra asks as he points to the bull.

"Yeah, by marriage." I say with a smirk.

Ezra rolls his eyes and focuses his attention on the magazine. This is our first ultrasound and we are letting some stupid argument ruin it. Being pregnant with Jeremy brought Ezra and me closer together, but this pregnancy is tearing us apart.

"Dr. Johnson is ready to see you." The receptionist tells me.

"Are you coming?" I ask Ezra shyly.

"Why wouldn't I? It's my baby too." Ezra reminds me.

I nod my head and walk into Dr. Johnson's office. Dr. Johnson was the man who helped me deliver Jem.

"It's nice to see you two again." Dr. Johnson tells me and Ezra.

"It's nice to see you too." I say with a friendly smile.

"Do you know how far along you are?" The man asks me.

I shake my head.

"Come lay down over here." He says as he gestures towards the examination table.

Ezra follows me to the examination table and stands next to me as I lay down. Doctor Johnson takes off my shirt and rubs a cool blue gel over my stomach. I lay on the table for about fifteen minutes and stare at the ultrasound image on the screen attached to the scanner.

"That's your baby." Doctor Johnson says as he points to the small jellybean like figure on the screen.

Tears fall from my hazel eyes as I stare at the child that Ezra and I created.

"Wow." Ezra says as tears of joy pour out of his eyes.

"It looks like you're about six weeks pregnant. I'll leave you two alone while I get you some pamphlets." Dr. Johnson says as he scurries out of the room.

"Look at what we created." Ezra says as he stares at the screen and squeezes my hand.

"I'm so sorry Ezra." I say as more tears spill out of my eyes.

"No, I'm sorry." Ezra says as he kisses my forehead lovingly.

"You were trying to keep me and our baby safe, and I wouldn't listen to you." I say ashamed.

"Let's make a compromise." Ezra suggests.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask curiously.

"You can continue to work, but the minute you feel tired or weak you'll tell me." Ezra says with a small smile.

"I promise I will." I say as I wrap my arms around Ezra.

Doctor Johnson enters the office and hands me several pamphlets on pregnancy.

"I'll see you in about a week, and if you experience any spotting or cramping come in immediately." He tells me seriously.

"Okay, thank you Doctor." I say as Ezra and I leave the office.

Ezra's POV

Aria and I arrive at the Cavanaugh's house to pick up Jeremy.

"How was the ultrasound?" Spencer asks us curiously.

"It went well, I'm already six weeks along." Aria tells Spencer happily.

"Congratulations." Spencer says with a smile.

Spencer leads us to the family room where we see Toby watching TV intensely.

"Ezra get over here, the Yankees are playing." Toby says enthusiastically.

I nod my head and sit on the couch next to Toby.

"Where is my baby?" I hear Aria ask Spencer.

Right on cue, Jeremy and Taylor enter the living room.

"Auntie Aria!" Taylor shouts as she runs into my wife's arms.

"Hello sweetheart." Aria says as she strokes the little girl's brown hair.

"Hi Daddy." Jem says as he walks over to me.

"Hey buddy, did you have fun?" I ask my son.

" Yes! Spencer and Toby took us to the zoo!" Jem exclaims.

"That does sound like fun." I say as I ruffle his curly hair.

"How did you and Uncle Ezra make your baby?" Taylor asks Aria curiously.

"Why?" Aria asks Taylor nervously.

"Because Taylor and I want to make one too!" Jem exclaims excitedly.

Toby peels his eyes away from the TV and shoots me a death glare.

"You and Taylor can't have a baby!" Toby tells Jem seriously.

"Why not Daddy?" Taylor asks curiously.

Toby looks at Spencer hoping she will come up with a response.

"Because you're not married." Spencer says with a chuckle.

"Let's get married Taylor!" Jem says excitedly.

"Yeah! I can wear a pretty dress like Cinderella!" Taylor tells him.

"You're even prettier than Cinderella." Jem tells Taylor.

"Awwwwww." Spencer and Aria say.

"I'm afraid you're to young to get married." I tell Jem apologetically.

"But I'm almost five!" He reminds me.

"Even five-year old's can't get married." I say with a chuckle.

"That's okay, I'll wait until I turn six!" Jem tells me.

"Mommy can the Fitzes eat dinner with us?" Taylor asks Spencer.

"Of course they can." Spencer says with a smile.

"We don't want to intrude." Aria says.

"Are you kidding? We'd love to have you." Spencer tells Aria.

"You better keep your son under control." Toby tells me.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure our children don't elope." I tease.

I glance over at Taylor and Jeremy from across the room. If they ever do get married, Toby will give Jem almost as hard of a time as Byron gave me

**What did you think? I got my tenth review this morning so I decided to post the chapter :). If I can get 15 reviews on this one I'll update on Tuesday. Thank you all for your support, I hope you enjoyed this :).**


	5. A Fun Day At Central Park

Ezra's POV

Aria and I enter our living room, I am carrying a sleeping Jeremy in my arms. We just returned from Spencer and Toby's house and it's already midnight.

"Do you want to help me tuck our baby in?" I ask Aria.

Aria nods her head as I lead her to our son's room. I place Jem in his blue race car bed gently.

"He looks just like you." Aria says as she stares at our sleeping son.

"I love him so much." I say as I kiss Jem and pull the covers over him.

"I do too." Aria says before kissing Jem.

I pick Aria up and carry her to our bedroom. We immediately get under our covers and start cuddling.

"I'm sorry about last night." I tell Aria as I wrap my arms around her.

"Me too, I hate it when we fight." Aria says sadly.

"So do I, it's horrible not having you in my arms." I tell Aria.

"You better enjoy holding me like this before I get to big to fit in your arms." Aria says with a chuckle.

I respond by pulling her closer to me.

"Do you remember the day I gave birth to Jeremy?" Aria asks sleepily.

"Of course I do." I tell Aria.

"It was the happiest day of my life." Aria says with a smile.

"The happiest and the scariest." I say as I think back to that rainy afternoon.

"What's wrong? You seem tense." Aria says concerned.

"I almost lost you." I say sadly.

"But you didn't." Aria says softly.

"I don't know what I would do without you." I say as I look into Aria's beautiful hazel eyes.

"You'd still have Jem." Aria reminds me.

"You're his favorite parent, remember?" I ask with a chuckle.

"That's so not true! Well maybe it is, but that's only because I spoil him." Aria giggles.

"He is so lucky to have you as his mother." I tell Aria lovingly.

"He also has an amazing daddy." Aria says as she presses her lips against mine.

I kiss Aria back eagerly and begin to unbutton her shirt.

"Oh Ezra." Aria moans with lust.

I shower Aria's neck with butterfly kisses as I roll on top of her.

"Mommy!" I hear Jem yell from the doorway.

Aria gasps as I cover her naked body.

"What is it honey?" Aria asks as she puts her shirt back on.

"I had a scary dream." Jem cries.

"My poor baby. Come sleep with Mommy and Daddy." Aria says as she carries Jem to our bed.

"Why aren't you wearing pajamas?" Jem asks me confused.

I stare at Aria who is trying to hold back giggles.

"I got hot." I tell my son.

Jem nods his head and lets Aria hold him in her arms.

"I told you that you're Jem's favorite!" I laugh.

"Give Daddy a kiss." Aria whispers to the little boy.

Jem wraps his arms around me and kisses me.

"I love you Daddy." Jem yawns.

"I love you too buddy." I tell Jem.

It only takes a few minutes for Jem to fall asleep between Aria and me.

"We need a lock." I whisper to my wife.

Aria chuckles before falling asleep.

Aria's POV

I rush into my bathroom and begin to vomit. Ezra holds back my hair as I do so.

"You didn't get up once last night, this is progress Aria!" Ezra tells me happily.

"I was just so tired." I say with a sigh.

"It's Sunday so we have the entire day to relax." Ezra says with a smile.

"What time is it?" I ask curiously.

"About six." Ezra says with a chuckle.

"The baby couldn't have let me sleep until nine?" I ask frustrated.

"Jem would have gotten you up anyway." Ezra reminds me.

"Good point." I say as Ezra leads me to our bed.

"Are you sick Mommy?" Jem asks concerned.

"No, the baby makes me have morning sickness." I tell him.

"That isn't very nice!" Jem says angrily.

"It's not the baby's fault honey. This is my body's way of responding to the changes that it's going through." I explain.

"Oh." Jem says obviously confused.

"Save your breath next time Aria." Ezra chuckles.

"Next time be more quiet, you woke me up!" Jem tells me.

"I'm sorry Prince Jeremy." I say with an eye roll.

"That's okay Princess Mommy!" Jem giggles.

"Do want us to take you to the park since we couldn't yesterday?" Ezra asks Jeremy.

"Yeah!" Jem says as he bounces on the bed.

"Go get dressed." Ezra tells Jem as he scurries out of the room.

"You just ruined any chance that I had of falling back asleep." I groan.

"You can stay here and sleep while I take him." Ezra says sweetly.

"No, I'll come with you. I want to enjoy Jem while he is still my baby." I say with a sad sigh.

"He will always be your baby." Ezra assures me.

"You're right." I say with a smile.

"Why are you still in bed? Get dressed!" Jem says as he barges into our bedroom.

Line break

I arrive at Central Park with Jeremy and Ezra. The park is bursting with energy on the Sunday morning.

"Mommy can I ride the carousel?" Jem asks excitedly.

"Sure." I say with a smile.

"I'll buy his ticket while you wait in line." Ezra tells me.

A wave of panic rushes through my body when I turn to grab Jem's hand and realize that he isn't there.

"Ezra where is Jem?" I ask terrified.

"He must have run off." Ezra says calmly.

"What if someone stole him from us?" I ask as tears begin to pour out of my eyes.

"Don't worry Aria, he was here a minute ago." Ezra reminds me.

"Jem!" I call out.

"There he is Aria." Ezra says as he points to the carousel.

"Thank God!" I say in relief.

"I'll see you in a minute." Ezra says before kissing my lips and walking towards the ticket booth.

I walk over to the carousel and scoop Jem up in my arms.

"Jeremy Ezra Fitz don't you ever wonder off like that again." I say angrily.

"But I didn't go far Mommy." He says defensively.

"It doesn't matter, there are tons of people here and you could have gotten lost." I tell the little boy.

"A little over protective aren't we Aria?" A familiar voice says.

I turn around and see Noel Kahn standing next to Cece Drake.

"It's nice to see you again Noel." I say sarcastically.

"Likewise." He says with a smirk.

"How have you been Aria?" Cece asks in a fake friendly voice.

"My life couldn't be better." I say to them.

"Is this your son?" Noel asks as he gestures to the little boy I'm holding in my arms.

"Yes." I say as I pull Jem closer to me.

"Hi my name is Jeremy, but you can call me Jem." The four-year old says with a smile.

"Hi Jem, I'm Noel and this is my wife Cece." Noel tells the boy.

"How do you know my Mommy?" Jem asks protectively.

"We were good friends in high school." Noel tells Jem.

"I wouldn't say we were friends." I say angrily.

"Oh I can tell you so many stories about your Mom. She was such a teacher's pet." Cece says with a smirk.

"Is Ezra Fitz your father?" Noel asks Jem.

"Yeah, he is the best daddy in the world!" Jem says proudly.

"Maybe you'll grow up and become as big of a pervert as he is!" Noel says with a chuckle.

"A what?" Jem asks confused.

"How dare you!" I say furiously.

"Are you okay Mommy?" Jem asks concerned.

"Don't you ever insult my husband again! You aren't even half the man he is." I scream at Noel.

"What's going on here?" Ezra asks as he walks up and wraps his arms around me protectively.

"This jerk was saying horrible things about you and our son." I say furiously.

"Aren't you two a little old to be hanging around at a carousel?" Ezra asks.

"We wanted to say hello to our friend." Noel says as he gestures toward me.

"She isn't your friend, and if you so much as look in her direction you'll be sorry." Ezra tells Noel.

Noel and Cece scurry away, leaving me alone with Ezra and Jem. Tears of anger and frustration start to fall from my eyes.

"Why are you sad Mommy?" Jem asks softly.

"I'm not. Go have fun on the carousel and then we can go out for ice cream." I say as I wipe away my tears.

Jem nods his head and runs on to a carousel horse.

"Don't let Noel get to you Aria, he isn't worth it." Ezra tells me gently.

"I know, but it makes me so mad when he criticizes our relationship." I say sadly.

"You and I both know how much we love each other, who cares what they think?" Ezra asks me.

"You're right. It's probably just my pregnancy hormones." I say.

Ezra laughs and kisses my forehead lovingly.

"Look at me Mommy and Daddy!" Jem shouts from the spinning carousel.

I smile at Ezra and rest my head against his chest.

**That's chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you all so much for the kind reviews on chapter 4. Thank you for reading and have a great evening!**

**Warning: Major drama is coming up in the next few chapters!  
**


	6. When the World Comes Crashing Down

6** Weeks Later**

Aria's POV

I sigh when I hear my alarm clock go off.

"Is it morning already?" I ask Ezra sleepily.

"Yes sweetheart." He says with a chuckle.

"Oh my gosh! It's seven o'clock and my first class starts at eight!" I say panicked.

"You have plenty of time." Ezra assures me.

"Can you drive Jem to school?" I ask him.

"Of course." Ezra says as he kisses me gently.

I get ready for the day and run into the kitchen to grab a bagel. Ezra is making Jem a bowl of cereal when I arrive.

"How are you feeling today?" Ezra asks me concerned.

"Fine, but I'm really craving pickles." I tell him.

"I'll pick some up on the way home from work." Ezra says with a chuckle.

"Thanks babe." I say to him.

"Are you still feeling strong enough to go to work? I don't want you to tire yourself out." Ezra tells me.

"I'm only three months pregnant, I can handle lecturing a group of college kids." I say with an eye roll.

"I'll take your word for it." Ezra says as he bends down and kisses my stomach.

I smile and pull him in for a kiss.

"I love you." I tell Ezra.

"I love you too." Ezra says with a smile.

I giggle when I hear Jem clear his throat.

"And I love you my beautiful baby boy." I say as I scoop Jem into my arms.

"I'm a big boy now Mommy!" Jem reminds me.

"I know you are. Have a good day at school, I'll see you at dinner." I say as I kiss Jem goodbye.

Line Break

I run to my car as quickly as I can. If I don't get on the road soon I'll be late for my lecture. I turn on the radio and make my way to Vassar. A smile spreads across my face when "Happiness" by the Fray comes on. I think about Ezra and how lucky I am to have him and Jem in my life.

"I can't wait until you're born, Mommy already loves you so much." I say as I rub my stomach.

A terrified gasp escapes my lips when a car going miles over the speed limit crashes into mine. I didn't even realize that I flew through the windshield until I'm in the air, and I didn't realize I was in the air until I hit the hard cement. I hear several loud cracks before everything around me disappears.

Ezra's POV

I stand in front of a large group of college student and discuss the works of Shakespeare. I glance at my watch and realize that's eleven forty-five, class ends at twelve twenty and I'm counting the minutes until I get to meet Aria for lunch. I stop speaking when the Dean barges into my classroom.

"Ezra you need to come with me." He says seriously.

"Can't it wait? I'm in the middle of a lecture." I protest.

"Class dismissed!" He says as the students begin to cheer.

I follow my boss to his office nervously, hoping I'm not in any kind of trouble. When I arrive in the office, a police man walks up to me.

"Are you Ezra Fitz?" He asks me.

"Yes Officer." I say nervously.

"Your wife was in a terrible car crash this morning." He tells me gently.

"Aria." I say in a barely audible whisper.

"Take as much time off work as you need." The Dean says sympathetically.

"Is she okay? Has she asked for me?" I ask terrified.

"Um Sir, she is unconscious." The Officer says uncomfortably.

"Will she wake up? Is the baby okay?" I ask as tears begin to flood out of my eyes.

"I think you should get to the hospital quickly." The Officer says while avoiding eye contact.

"Aria is such a careful driver, how could his have happened?" I ask still shocked.

"A drunk driver collided with her." The Officer tells me.

"Who the Hell gets drunk at eight o'clock in the morning? If something happens to Aria I'm going to kill that person!" I scream hysterically.

"Sir, the man is already dead." The Officer says.

At that moment I completely break down. All I can think about is Aria, the sweet young woman who I fell in love with years ago, my beautiful bride, and the mother of my son. All I want to do is hold her in my arms and tell her how much she means to me.

"Aria, Aria!" I say through my heavy sobs.

"I'll drive you to the hospital." The Officer says sadly.

Line Break

I arrived at the hospital over an hour ago, and the doctors still won't tell me what's going on with my wife. More tears fall from my eyes when Byron and Ella enter the waiting room with Jeremy. That little boy loves Aria so much, he is probably devastated.

"Jeremy!" I say as I grab my son and hold him tightly.

"Daddy why are we at the doctor's office?" Jem asks confused.

I glance over at Byron and Ella who look absolutely heart-broken.

"We though he should hear this from you." Byron tells me softly.

"Come with me buddy." I say to Jem.

"Okay." Jem says as we walk across the room.

I try to stop the tears from pouring out, but I'm unsuccessful.

"Why are you sad Daddy?" Jem asks concerned.

"Because I'm scared." I confess.

"But you're never scared." Jem says shocked.

"Everyone gets scared sometimes." I say evenly.

"Why are you scared?" Jem asks nervously.

"Jeremy, your mother was in terrible car crash this morning." I say through my tears.

"Is she hurt?" Jem asks sadly.

"Very hurt." I reply.

"Whenever I'm hurt Mommy kisses me and I feel all better. Maybe I can kiss her and she will feel better." Jem suggests.

"I'm afraid we can't see her now." I tell him.

"Why not?" Jem asks devastated.

"She isn't awake." I say to him.

"Is Mommy going to die?" Jem asks in a soft voice.

"I don't know yet." I say as my voice cracks with despair.

It takes less than a split second for Jem to start screaming. I've never seen my son this upset in the four-years I've known him. The sound of the little boy's wails makes my heart shatter into even smaller pieces. Jem seems so young and vulnerable, and he doesn't deserve to lose his Mommy. All I can do to help Jem is wrap my arms around him.

"It's okay, Daddy is right here. I've got you." I whisper to the little boy.

"I don't want you, I want my Mommy!" Jem cries.

I stare at the little boy shocked and wonder if he knows how much he hurt me.

"I'm so sorry this happened." I say gently.

"I don't believe you!" Jem shouts.

"You should, I love her so much." I murmur.

"Why weren't you there with her? You're suppose to keep her safe!" Jem screams at the top of his lungs.

Jem is right, I promised Aria that I would never let anything happen to her.

"Jem..." I start to say.

"Don't call me Jem, I hate you!" He cries.

Byron walks over to where we are standing and takes the screaming toddler to the elevator. Ella stares at me before wrapping her arms around me.

"He hates me." I say as I sob hysterically.

"You know that's not true, he is scared and confused." Ella says softly.

"You should hate me too, I was supposed to protect her and the baby." I say heart-broken.

"You couldn't have prevented this Ezra, it was a random and unfortunate situation." Ella argues.

"Why couldn't this have happened to me?" I ask through my tears.

**What did you all think? Will Aria survive? If I get 15 reviews I'll update tomorrow, if I get 10 I'll update on Monday. Thank you all so much for reading!**


	7. Hurt Heart

Ezra's POV

"Ezra you need to stop talking that way." Ella tells me sternly.

"It's the truth, I wish it had been me instead of Aria." I tell the older woman.

"Aria wouldn't want you to say that, and it isn't going to help the situation." Ella says.

"You're right." I say with a sigh.

"Are you Ezra Fitz?" A doctor asks me.

"Yes Sir." I say nervously.

"I'm Dr. Chance." The man says as he extends a hand.

"What's going on with my wife?" I ask cooly.

"Walk with me Ezra." The old man says.

I nod my head and follow Dr. Chance.

"Aria is making a miraculous recovery, she is one strong woman." The doctor says with a chuckle.

"She is going to come home?" I ask as tears of joy pour out of my eyes.

"Yes." The man says with a twinkle in his eyes.

"How badly is she injured?" I ask nervously.

"She flew through the windshield Ezra." Dr. Chance says seriously.

"Oh my gosh!" I say as my eyes grow wide with worry.

"Aria has a terrible concussion, four broken ribs, a broken arm, and a broken leg." He tells me.

"Poor thing!" I say sadly.

"I wouldn't look at it that way. When the police officers saw how bad the accident was they said there wouldn't be a single survivor. Aria's recovery is nothing short of a miracle." He says to me.

"What about the baby?" I ask nervously.

"Ezra, like I said before it's incredible that Aria survived." The doctor rambles.

"You're saying that our child didn't?" I ask sadly.

"Aria had a miscarriage." Dr. Chance tells me sympathetically.

"This is going to devastate her." I say softly.

"What about you?" He asks concerned.

I sigh as I think about the baby I'll never get to hold. I'm sure he or she would have been incredible like Aria.

"It breaks my heart, but I'm overjoyed that Aria is safe." I say thoughtfully.

"That's a good way to look at it. You could have easily lost them both." Dr. Chance says.

"When can I see her?" I ask eagerly.

"The nurses are cleaning her up now, but you can visit her in about an hour." The doctor tells me.

"When can she come home?" I ask anxiously.

"In about a week." He says with a smile.

"Thanks for everything Dr. Chance." I say as I shake his hand.

"No problem." He says as he walks back into the hospital room.

The first thing I see when I enter the waiting room is Jeremy sitting on a chair crying softly.

"Hey buddy." I say as I approach him nervously.

The little boy responds by jumping into my arms and crying into my chest.

"I'm sorry Daddy!" He says through his heavy sobs.

"It's okay." I say as I rub his back.

"Do you hate me?" Jem asks terrified.

"I love you and your mother more than anything in the entire world, I couldn't hate you if I tried." I say as I kiss Jem's forehead.

"I know that it isn't your fault if Mommy dies." Jem says as he wipes away his tears.

"I just talked to Mommy's doctor, she isn't going to die." I tell him.

A huge smile spreads across Jem's face, and then he starts sobbing again.

"Why are you still crying?" I ask the little boy confused.

"M-Mommy really isn't going to die?" He asks through his tears.

"No she is coming home with us." I assure him.

He continues to cry and hold me tightly, the poor guy is probably in shock.

"You've had a long and hard day, I'm having you sleepover at Grandma and Grandpa's." I say hoping it will cheer him up.

To my dismay, Jeremy begins to scream at the top of his lungs.

"I want to go home!" He cries.

"I know baby, but I'm staying at the hospital with Mommy." I tell him sympathetically.

"Can I please stay with you?" He asks through his tears.

I shake my head slowly.

"Don't you want me here?" He asks softly.

"Of course I do, but you need to get a goodnight's sleep so you can see Mommy tomorrow." I tell him.

"But I'll miss you!" He protests.

"You sleep at Grandma and Grandpa's house all the time." I remind him.

"But I'm still scared Daddy." He says with a whimper.

"I know you are, but can you stay strong for Mommy?" I ask him.

Jeremy nods his head slowly.

"That's my boy." I say as I ruffle his hair.

"Can I call you if I have a bad dream?" He asks hopefully.

"I'll keep my phone next to me all night." I assure him.

"You're still sad Daddy." Jeremy says concerned.

"You're right." I say with a sigh.

"Why?" He asks me.

"Your little brother or sister died in the accident." I say sadly.

"But we didn't even know the baby." Jem reminds me.

"I still love the baby, and so does your mother." I explain.

"Sorry Daddy." Jem says as he looks down.

"I still have the best son in the world." I say with a small smile.

Line Break

I sit on the chair next to Aria's bedside and try to fall asleep. I'm unsuccessful, and I can't stop myself from staring at Aria's beat up body. Bruises and scratches cover her face, but she still looks beautiful. I kiss her forehead and let myself fall into a deep slumber. I sleep for about three hours, but my eyes jolt open when I hear soft cries coming from Aria's bed.

Aria's POV

I wake up alone in an unfamiliar room. My entire body hurts, and I begin to cry out of fear. Moments later I feel a strong and familiar pair of arms holding me tightly.

"Ezra?" I cry.

"It's me honey." Ezra says as he peers over me and kisses my forehead.

"Where are we?" I ask terrified.

"The hospital, you were in a horrible car accident yesterday." He tells me softly.

I wince as I begin to recollect the details of the terrible accident.

"Ezra, the car came out of nowhere! I remember flying through the windshield and hearing several loud cracks..." I start to say.

"Jem and I thought we lost you." He says sadly.

"Jem! Where is he?" I ask as I try to get out of bed.

"Calm down sweetheart, Ella and Byron took him for the night." Ezra tells me.

"Is the baby okay?" I ask nervously.

Ezra pauses before saying, "I think your doctor should explain this to you."

"No Ezra, I'd rather hear it from you." I argue.

"Aria honey, you had a miscarriage." Ezra tells me softly.

Ezra's words cause me to start crying hysterically.

"No! It isn't fair! We never got to hold the baby, I don't even know if it was a boy or a girl!" I say through my heavy sobs.

"I know love." Ezra says as he holds me in his arms.

A terrible thought crosses my mind and I immediately pull away from Ezra.

"Do you hate me?" I ask Ezra in a quiet whisper.

"How could you even think that? You should have seen how upset I was yesterday when I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again. I love you so much that it hurts!" Ezra says passionately.

"B-but I l-lost our b-baby." I say as I sob into his chest.

"It isn't your fault Aria!" He assures me.

"Than whose fault is it?" I ask unconvinced.

"Sometimes these things just happen, it isn't anyone's fault." Ezra says as he stokes my hair.

"E-Ezra I'm so s-sad." I murmur.

"Go ahead and cry." He tells me gently.

I continue to cry into Ezra's chest and let him rub my back.

"Sh-sh." He whispers.

"E-Ezra!" I cry.

"I'm right here love. I promise everything is okay, we still have each other and Jeremy." He reminds me.

"I-I want J-Jem." I tell Ezra.

"He is coming to see you first thing tomorrow morning." Ezra tells me.

"Take me home!" I beg Ezra.

"I can't, you need to stay here while your body heals. In about a week you can come home, and everything will go back to normal." Ezra says gently.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask curiously.

"You have a terrible concussion, four broken ribs, a broken leg, and a broken arm." He informs me.

"It hurts." I whimper.

"What does?" Ezra asks concerned.

"My heart." I say softly.

**Here is chapter 7! I know the last two chapters have been pretty sad, but the story won't stay this way for long. It also won't revolve around Aria's miscarriage, but there will be mentions of it. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! If I can get 15 reviews on chapter 7 I'll update tomorrow, if I get 10 I'll update on Wednesday. Thank you all so much for reading!**


	8. Homecoming

One** Week Later**

Aria's POV

"Good morning beautiful." Ezra says as my eyes flutter open.

"Good morning." I say sleepily.

"I have a surprise for you." Ezra says as he shoots me one of his charming boyish smiles.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"You're coming home this afternoon." Ezra tells me.

"Really?" I ask happily.

"Really." Ezra says as he kisses me gently.

Moments later Jem barges into the room with my mom. My parents let the toddler stay with them all week, but Jem visits me everyday.

"Mommy!" Jem says as he runs into my arms.

"Hey baby." I say as I ruffle his hair.

"Did Daddy tell you the surprise yet?" Jem asks curiously.

"Yes honey." I say with a smile.

"I'm so happy we get to go home, I miss you." Jem says to me.

"So you haven't had fun with Grandpa and me?" Ella asks in fake hurt voice.

"I have." Jem says uncomfortable.

"Thank you so much for taking care of him Ella. I don't know what we would do without you." Ezra says appreciatively.

"You know how much I love spending time with Jem." Ella says with a smile.

"Are you still sad Mommy?" Jem asks me suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"Daddy told me you were sad about the baby." Jem says concerned.

"I'm fine." I snap as I glare at Ezra angrily.

"Jem and I are going to go talk to your doctor." Ezra says as he pulls Jem out of the room.

"Jem has been really worried about you." My mom tells me.

"He has nothing to worry about." I say cooly.

"It's okay of you're hurting Aria." My mom tells me gently.

"I'm sick of you and Ezra breathing down my throat!" I say angrily.

"We are just trying to help you." My mom says hurt.

"I don't need any help, everything is fine!" I say rudely.

"I'll tell your father you said hello." Ella says as she leaves the room.

I sigh to myself, I didn't mean to hurt my mom's feelings. I just don't want to burden her and Ezra with my problems, I've caused them enough pain as it is.

Line Break

At about five o'clock, I finally arrive at my house with Ezra and Jem.

"It seems ever cleaner than how I left it!" I say amazed.

"The girls came over and did some house work while you were in the hospital." Ezra explains.

"I'll have to send them a thank you card." I mutter to myself.

"Sit down love, I'll take care of dinner." Ezra says as he helps me to the couch.

"How long do you have to wear that cast?" Jem asks as he points to my leg.

"About three more weeks." I tell the little boy.

"Poor Mommy." Jem says sympathetically.

"Don't worry about me." I say as I run my hand along his cheek.

"What do you want to do tonight Aria? Games or movies?" Ezra asks.

"I'm actually really tired, do you mind if I go to bed after dinner?" I ask Ezra.

"Of course not." He tells me.

"But Mommy you just got home and I've missed you so much!" Jem says sadly.

"Maybe I can watch one movie." I say to Jem.

"No, Aria you need to rest. Jem you can spend time with her tomorrow." Ezra says sternly.

"Okay." Jem says obviously disappointed.

After dinner Ezra draws me a bath and sends me to bed.

"Are you comfortable?" Ezra asks as he lays down next to me.

"Very." I say as I kiss his forehead.

"I'll read next to you." Ezra says as he moves closer to me.

"Ezra you've been amazing all week, but you haven't left my side since the accident and I think Jem needs some attention." I tell him.

"You need attention too." Ezra says as he kisses me.

"No, I need space. Please just go." I snap.

Ezra stares at me hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I just think Jem needs one of us now." I say softly.

"I'll go watch a movie with him." Ezra says before kissing my cheek.

As soon as Ezra leaves the room I break down in tears. I can tell that he is still hurting, and it's all my fault. Ezra has been an amazing husband during this difficult time, he stayed with me in the hospital every night I was there! The fact that he is so loving and supporting makes me feel even more guilty about loosing our child.

Ezra's POV

"What movie do you want to watch?" I ask Jem as I enter the living room

"A Bug's Life!" Jem shouts excitedly.

"A Bug's Life it is." I say with a chuckle.

"I wish Mommy were here." Jem says sadly.

"She is right in the other room if you need her." I assure him.

"Mommy seems very sad." Jem says thoughtfully.

"She is hurting a lot now." I tell Jem.

"Did she tell you that?" Jem asks.

"No, but I know your mom well enough to know that she is upset." I say with a sigh.

"Can't you make her feel better?" Jem asks hopefully.

"I can try, but first she has to open up to me." I explain to the little boy.

"What does that mean?" Jem asks confused.

"It means she needs to tell me what she is feeling." I explain.

"Why isn't she opening up to you?" Jem asks confused.

"I don't know, and that's what's bothering me." I say frustrated.

"Maybe I can help you." Jem offers.

"You can help Mommy by being the sweet boy that you always are, I'll take care of the rest." I say as I kiss Jem's forehead.

"Okay, but please make her feel better. I like it so much better when Mommy is happy." Jem tells me.

"I do too." I say with a chuckle.

Line break

Jem falls asleep halfway through the movie, so I carry him to his bedroom and tuck him in. When I arrive in my bedroom, I hear Aria crying softly.

"Aria!" I say as I run over to comfort her.

"Hi Ezra." She says as she tries to stop crying.

I try to hold Aria, but it's difficult with her cast in the way.

"What's bothering you?" I ask concerned.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Aria says as she avoids eye contact.

"It does matter Aria, you matter." I argue.

"Can we just go to sleep?" She asks in a sad voice.

"Okay." I say as I lay down next to her.

"I love you." She says through her tears.

"I love you too, so much." I say as I kiss her forehead.

"I don't understand why." I hear Aria mutter to herself.

"What did you say?" I ask shocked.

"Nothing." Aria says quickly.

"I love you because you're you." I say softly.

"I wish you would stop being so nice to me." She says suddenly.

"You want me to be mean to you?" I ask confused.

"Never mind, forget I said anything." Aria says as she closes her eyes.

For the first time in my life, I can't figure Aria out.

**What did you all think? Sorry it took me such a long time to update, I started my Sophomore year of high school this week and I haven't had a lot of time to write. If I get 15 reviews I'll update tomorrow, and if I get 10 I'll update on Sunday. Thank you all so much for reading and have a great day :).**


	9. Candle Light Dinner

Aria's POV

When I wake up the following morning Ezra's side of the bed is empty. I check the clock and realize it's already eleven thirty! I enter the living room and see Ezra sitting with Spencer and Toby.

"Hello." I say as I enter the living room.

"How are you feeling Aria?" Toby asks.

"A lot better." I say with a smile.

"Good, because you're going shopping with me, Hanna, and Emily!" Spencer exclaims.

"I don't know Spence, I haven't talked about it with Ezra." I say as I shoot him a please get me out of this look.

"Go have fun." Ezra says with a smile.

Thanks Ezra!

"What about Jeremy?" I ask.

"Toby and I are taking him and Taylor to the Zoo." Ezra informs me.

I nod my head and join the group on the couch. Moments later Jem and Taylor enter the living room.

"Auntie Aria!" Taylor says excitedly.

"Hey Tay." I say with a smile.

"I've missed you." She says timidly.

"I've missed you too." I tell the little girl truthfully.

"Go get dressed Aria, we have tons of stores to hit!" Spencer says enthusiastically.

"You sound like Hanna." I say with an eye roll.

Line Break

After shopping for about four hours, the girls and I stop at a restaurant for lunch.

"Are you really going to eat a whole order of cheese fries?" Spencer asks Hanna with an eye roll.

"Yeah, I'm eating for two now." Hanna says nervously.

"Oh my gosh, are you pregnant?" Emily asks Hanna excitedly.

"Yeah, that's why I invited you girls to come shopping with me." Hanna says happily.

"Congratulations." I say with a smile.

"Aria..." Hanna says sympathetically.

"I'm happy for you, I really am." I assure her.

"How are you and Ezra?" Emily asks nervously.

"Fine." I say hoping to change the subject.

"You know we're here for you right?" Spencer asks as she grabs my hand.

"Of course." I say with a small smile.

Moments later I hear my phone buzz, Ezra sent me a picture message. I look at my phone and see Taylor and Jem standing next to a sheep in the petting zoo.

"Look at how cute." I say as I show Spencer my phone.

"They look like they're having a good time." Spencer says with a chuckle.

"I hope Ezra doesn't give Jem too much sugar, I don't want to deal with a hyper four-year old." I say with a sigh.

"Spencer is the one who has to deal with him." Hanna says.

I see Spencer nudge Hanna from underneath the table.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"You'll find out soon enough." Spencer tells me.

I shrug and decide to drop it.

"How far along are you?" I ask Hanna curiously.

"About a month, but we don't have to talk about it." Hanna says concerned.

"Let's not turn this lunch into a pity party for me. Hanna this is a special time in your life, you should make the most of it." I say seriously.

"So is giving birth really as bad as people say it is?" Hanna asks nervously.

Spencer and I look at each other uncomfortably.

"I'm not even going to answer that." I say with chuckle.

Ezra's POV

I drop Jem off at Toby's house and make my way home. I'm surprising Aria with a romantic candle light dinner to help get her mind off everything. I'm hoping she will open up to me since we have the entire night to ourselves. I put a lasagna in the oven and start decorating the living room. I turn off all the lights and scatter candles around the room. At about six o'clock I hear Aria entering the house.

"Ezra I'm home." I hear her yell as she walks in through the front door.

Aria gasps when she enters the living room.

"What is all of this?" Aria asks in amazement.

"A candle light dinner just for you." I say as I hand her a bouquet of roses.

"Where is Jem?" Aria asks worriedly.

"He is sleeping over at Spencer's." I say as I kiss Aria passionately.

"You did all of this for me?" Aria asks in shock.

I nod my head and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Thank you." Aria says softly.

I kiss Aria again before leading her to our couch.

"Enjoy." I say as I hand Aria a glass of wine.

"My favorite." She says with a smile.

"Stay here, I'm checking on the lasagna." I say as I get off the couch.

"You made lasagna?" Aria asks as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"Yup." I say proudly.

"You really went all out for this." Aria says in amazement.

"You deserve it." I say to her.

A worried look washes over Aria's face, but it quickly passes.

I make Aria a plate of lasagna and set it in front of her.

"Should I be afraid?" Aria asks as she stares at the plate in front of her.

"Don't worry, I already checked to make sure it was edible." I assure her.

A smile spreads across my face when Aria starts to giggle.

"That's the first time I've heard you laugh since the accident." I tell her.

An awkward silence passes between us, and Aria takes a bite of the food.

"Ezra Fitz I'm impressed, this is delicious." Aria says with a smile.

I beam at Aria and kiss her forehead.

"Did you have fun with the girls?" I ask her.

"Yeah, Hanna is pregnant." She tells me.

"Are you okay with that?" I ask concerned.

"I'm happy for her." Aria assures me.

"Have you though about having another baby?" I ask Aria curiously.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Aria snaps.

I stare at Aria concerned, I obviously upset her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. How was the zoo?" Aria asks as she rests her head on my chest.

"It was a lot of fun, Taylor and Jem loved seeing all the animals." I tell her.

"I'm glad." Aria says sweetly.

"You're beautiful." I say as I stare into Aria's hazel eyes.

"Are you kidding? I have a cast on my leg and I'm all bruised up." She says with a sigh.

"You still look breath-taking." I say as I kiss Aria passionately.

Aria kisses me back, but quickly pulls away when I start to remove her shirt.

"Ezra, I really don't want to." She says softly.

"That's okay." I say as I back off.

"I'm sorry." She says apologetically.

"You never have to do anything that you're not comfortable with." I tell her gently.

"I'm being stupid." She says as tears begin to pour out of her eyes.

"No you're not." I argue.

I gasp when Aria starts to sob uncontrollably.

"What's the matter?" I ask concerned.

"This is killing me." I hear Aria whimper.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You." She says sadly.

"Me?" I ask hurt.

"You're so nice to me all the time, and you should hate me!" She cries.

"Aria that's ridiculous." I protest.

"No it isn't, you're hurting and it's all because of me." Aria says frustrated.

"I'm hurting because you're so upset." I tell her.

"Stop pretending like you don't care!" Aria shouts angrily.

"About what?" I ask confused.

"Our baby is dead because of me and you act as though you don't have a care in the world!" She screams.

"Of course I care, but I don't blame you for our baby's death." I say defensively.

"I would, I do." Aria says quietly.

"This is why you shut me out." I say in realization.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore." Aria says sadly.

"You don't hurt me Aria, you make my life amazing." I tell her.

"Our baby is dead because of me!" She reminds me.

"You're right, it is all your fault." I tell her.

This causes Aria to cry even more.

"It's also my fault for not offering to drive you to work. What about Jem? If he had spent more time talking to you that morning you never would have collided with that car. I also blame Hanna, Spencer and Emily, if only one of them had invited you to go shopping. What if that drunk driver hadn't gotten behind the wheel? Or what if one of his friends had stopped him?" I ask Aria.

"I understand where you're coming from, but the baby was inside of me. I was his or her mother and I didn't keep our baby safe." Aria says as she sobs into my chest.

"When you first got in the accident I blamed myself." I tell Aria.

"Why?" Aria asks confused.

"Because I'm your husband, and it was my job to protect you and the baby." I explain.

"You couldn't have prevented the accident." Aria argues.

"And you could have?" I ask as I raise my eyebrows.

"No, but if I had listened to you and went on maternity leave I might have been strong enough to keep the baby alive." Aria says.

"You flew through a windshield Aria, there wasn't anything you could have done." I protest.

"Than why do I feel so crummy?" Aria asks me.

"Because you're the most compassionate person I've ever met. It's one of the many reasons why I love you so much." I say as I wipe away her tears.

"Why are you so damn perfect?" Aria asks with a slight smile.

"I'm far from perfect." I argue.

"That's not true." Aria says before kissing me passionately.

I kiss her back, and soon Aria is removing our clothes.

"Aria we don't have to." I say cautiously.

"I want to." Aria says as she runs her fingers through my hair.

I respond by carrying Aria to our bedroom and making love to her for the rest of the night.

**_What did you think? If I get 15 reviews I'll update on Thursday. Thank you so much for all of your continued support, I hope you enjoyed this. :)_**


	10. Take Me Out To The Ball Game

Aria's POV

I wake up the following morning with Ezra stroking my long dark hair.

"Good morning beautiful." He says in a husky voice.

"Good morning." I say as I give Ezra a quick kiss on the lips.

"How did you sleep?" Ezra asks me.

"Good, especially after last night's activities." I say in a flirtatious voice.

"I'm glad." Ezra says with a chuckle.

"How did you sleep?" I ask as I move closer to Ezra.

"I didn't." Ezra tells me.

"Is everything okay?" I ask in a concerned voice.

"You're still hurting Aria, and I'm worried about you." Ezra tells me.

"I thought we were past this! I wasn't hurting last night." I say annoyed.

"You cried in your sleep Aria." Ezra says flatly.

"I did?" I ask shocked.

Ezra nods his head slowly.

"But I was so happy last night, I thought we really connected." I say with a sigh.

"We did, but one night isn't going to fix everything." Ezra says gently.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask in a weak voice.

"I think you should start seeing a therapist." Ezra spits out.

"A therapist? I'm not crazy!" I say in a hurt voice.

"I know you're not, but you're still hurting honey." Ezra says as he pulls me closer to him.

"I don't want to Ezra." I say in a barely audible whisper.

"You need help Aria. Will you please do it for me?" Ezra asks as he stares into my eyes.

"Okay." I say defeated.

"You're always thinking of Jem and me, I think it's good that you're doing something for yourself." Ezra says happily.

"I'm doing this for you Ezra!" I mutter to myself.

"What was that love?" Ezra asks.

"I love you." I tell Ezra truthfully.

"I love you too, and if you don't like therapy you can always stop." Ezra tells me sweetly.

I nod my head before Ezra kisses me lovingly.

"What time should we pick up Jem?" Ezra asks as he breaks the kiss.

"Soon. As much as I love having alone time with you, I miss the little guy." I confess.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ezra chuckles.

"He has gone through so much lately." I say sadly.

"Jem is tough, he can handle it." Ezra assures me.

"He is four-years old Ezra! He shouldn't have to deal with all of this drama." I protest.

"It could be a lot worse. Jem almost lost you, and I don't know how he could have coped with that." Ezra says with a sigh.

"What did you tell him after the accident?" I ask Ezra curiously.

"That you were seriously hurt, and that you might not make it." Ezra says.

"How did he respond?" I ask nervously.

"The kid was in hysterics, I've never seen a four-year old scream so loud. He was also furious with me." Ezra says sadly.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"He said that I should have protected you, and that he hated me." Ezra says avoiding eye contact.

"Oh Ezra, he was probably just upset." I say sympathetically.

"I know, but there is some truth to what he said." Ezra says guiltily.

"No there isn't! You can't listen to the logic of a four-year old." I say with an eye roll.

"He is extremely smart for age!" Ezra protests.

"Jem takes after his daddy in that sense." I say as I rest my head on Ezra's chest.

"That's not true." Ezra says as his cheeks turn bright red.

"It is true." I say before kissing Ezra on the cheek.

"Let's get dressed." Ezra says as he drags himself out of bed.

"Good idea, our baby is waiting for us." I say as I follow Ezra to our bathroom.

Line Break

"I didn't expect to see you two here so early." Spencer says when she answers the door.

"It's almost eleven o'clock!" Ezra reminds her.

"I know but I figured after a night alone..." Spencer starts to say.

"You are spending way to much time with Hanna!" I tell her with an eye roll.

I giggle when I see Ezra's cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"Come inside, Jem is really excited to see you Aria." Spencer says as she leads us to the living room where Taylor and Jem are playing with Legos.

"Look at how big my building is." Jem tells Taylor as he gestures towards his Lego structure.

"Mine is bigger." Taylor says with a smirk.

"Is not!" Jem says angrily.

"Is too!" Taylor replies.

"Why are girls so stubborn?" Jem mutters to himself

Ezra, Spencer, and I burst into a fit of giggles. The two toddlers turn around to face the adults.

"Mommy!" Jem yells as he runs into my arms.

"I've missed you love." I say as I kiss my son's face.

"Would you please tell Taylor that my building is bigger than hers?" Jem pleads.

I stare at the two buildings, Taylor's is obviously bigger than Jem's.

"Taylor's is definitely bigger." Ezra says with a chuckle.

"Thanks a lot!" Jem says in annoyance.

"Thanks Uncle Ezzy!" Taylor says triumphantly.

"No problem cutie." Ezra tells the little girl.

"Auntie Aria, Jem and I made you a present." Taylor tells me sweetly.

"Let's get it!" Jem says as he jumps out of my arms and follows Taylor to her room.

Moments later the two four-year olds come back into the room with a giant card.

"Jem told me that you are very sad, so we made this for you." Taylor says as she shoves the card in my face.

Spencer and Ezra stare at each other uncomfortably, they are obviously nervous about how I'll react.

"It's beautiful." I tell Taylor and Jem with a smile.

"Thank you!" Taylor says proudly.

I respond by giving Taylor a kiss on the cheek.

"You can always have another baby." Taylor tells me softly.

"Maybe I can just take you home with me." I whisper to Taylor.

"Stay away from my baby." Spencer teases.

"Hey, she is my baby too!" I remind Spencer.

Taylor is my God Daughter and I was in the room with when she was born. The little girl really is like a daughter to me.

"You're right, but Jem is also my baby." Spencer tells me.

"I can't argue with that." I say with a chuckle.

"Hello Aria and Ezra." Toby says as he enters the room.

"Hey Toby." I say with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asks as gives me a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"A lot better." I say truthfully.

"Paige and Emily are coming over for lunch, you are welcome to join us." Spencer tells Ezra and me.

"We actually already have plans." Ezra tells them.

I stare at Ezra and wonder what he has in store.

"Bye Taylor, I'll see you at school on Monday." Jem says as he hugs his friend.

"Bye Jem, thanks for playing with me." Taylor says sweetly.

"Did you thank Spencer and Toby?" Ezra asks Jem.

"Thank you." He tells his God parents.

"See you guys soon!" I say as I leave the Cavanaugh home.

Ezra's POV

"Ezra where are we going?" Aria asks me curiously.

"It's a surprise." I say with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I love surprises!" Jem says happily.

"I hate them." Aria says in annoyance.

"That isn't a nice word Mommy!" Jem says shocked.

"I strongly dislike them." Aria says correcting herself.

"You'll like this one." I assure her.

"Are you taking us to Disneyland?" Jem asks hopefully.

"Even better." I say with a chuckle.

We drive for about twenty minutes before arriving at Yankee Stadium.

"I got us tickets for the Yankee vs Phillies game." I say excitedly.

"Alright! This isn't better than Disneyland, but it's pretty close." Jem says happily.

"Please tell me we are sitting on the Phillies side." Aria says anxiously.

"Sorry babe." I say with a triumphant smile.

Aria grew up near Philadelphia so she always roots for the Phillies, but I grew up in New York so I'm a big Yankees fan.

"Come on let's go!" Jem says as he sprints towards the gates.

Line Break

Our seats are right behind the catcher's diamond so we have an amazing view of the game.

"This is so cool!" Jem says enthusiastically.

"How did you get these seats?" Aria asks in amazement.

"A kid in my English class has parents that own the stadium! Let's just say I pulled some strings." I say with a wink.

"Go Phillies!" Jem cheers.

"Jeremy Ezra Fitz!" I say appalled.

"What? That's what Mommy told me to say." Jem says defensively.

"You grew up in New York, that makes you a Yankees fan." I tell the little boy.

"His mother is from Pennsylvania, he is a Phillies fan." Aria argues.

"Jem come with me, I'm going to buy us some hot dogs." I say as I grab my son's hand.

"The hot dog stand is that way Daddy." Jem says as he points in the opposite direction.

"I know, I just said that so I could talk to you alone." I tell my son.

"You lied?" Jem asks shocked.

"I want to make a deal with you Son." I tell Jem.

"What?" Jem asks curiously.

"I'll buy you a new glove, a Yankee hat, and an ice cream cone if you cheer for the Yankees." I tell Jem.

"Deal!" Jem says with a smile.

After buying Jem his things, we make our way back to the seats.

"Why is my son wearing a Yankee hat?" Aria asks me furiously.

"Because I love the Yankees!" Jem says enthusiastically.

"Why?" Aria asks Jem patiently.

"Because Daddy bought me all of this stuff so I would cheer for them!" Jem tells Aria.

"Thanks Jem." I mutter to him.

"You bribed our Son?" Aria asks appalled.

"I had to do something before I lost him to the dark side." I joke.

"When the Yankees lose tonight, I'll never let you live it down." Aria says with a smirk.

**What did you all think? Yankees or Phillies? If I get 15 reviews I'll update tomorrow. Thank you all so much for reading, and have a great weekend :)**


	11. More Family Fun

Aria's POV

The baseball game has gone to the fourteenth inning and the score is six to six. Jem fell asleep in my arms a few minutes ago, but Ezra and I are watching intensely.

"I can't believe we are in the fourth extra inning." Ezra says in amazement.

I smile to myself, the Phillies are at bat with the bases loaded.

"I'm just upset that our son isn't awake to see the glorious Yankees go down in flames." I say with a smirk.

"Let's just promise that the winner will be a good sport." Ezra says nervously.

"In your dreams Fitz!" I giggle.

"That's a double play Aria, and that ends the top half of the inning." Ezra says with a triumphant smile.

"They were so close!" I say in frustration.

"Sorry baby." Ezra says in a fake apologetic voice.

As soon as first pitch in thrown, the Yankee player hits the ball out of the park. The crowd around me goes wild, and I sit in my seat and sulk.

"Yeah!" Ezra screams enthusiastically.

"Mommy what's going on?" Jem asks he stirs in my lap.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep baby." I whisper to the toddler.

Jem nods his head as his eyes close.

"Don't worry Aria, I'll tell him all about our victory tonight." Ezra says to me.

"What happened to the winner being a good sport?" I whine.

Ezra responds by chuckling and kissing my forehead.

Line Break

Ezra and I arrive at our house after the long and exhausting baseball game.

"Wake him up." Ezra says as he gestures to our son who is asleep on the couch.

"No way! He looks exhausted." I protest.

"It's six o'clock, if we don't wake him up now he'll be up all night." Ezra warns.

"Wake up baby." I say as I gently nudge Jeremy.

"Who won?" Jem asks sleepily.

"The Yankees." Ezra says happily.

"Alright!" Jem says as he closes his eyes.

"Come on buddy, you still need to eat dinner." I say in attempt to wake Jem up.

"I'm full from all the ice cream that Daddy bought for me." Jem says with a smile.

"Do you see what you have done?" I ask Ezra.

"Did you have fun at the game?" Ezra asks Jem.

"Yeah! When I turn five I want to play for the Yankees." Jem says enthusiastically.

"You're a bit young, but maybe in a few years." Ezra says as he kisses Jem's forehead.

"My baby turns five in two weeks!" Aria says shocked.

"I'm a big boy like Daddy!" Jem tells me.

"I'll believe it when you start shaving." I say with a sigh.

"What's that?" Jem asks confused.

"He has a long way to go." Ezra says as he wraps his arms around me.

"What do you want to do for your birthday Jem?" I ask curiously.

"Can I go to Disney World with Taylor?" Jem asks hopefully.

"We'll see." I say as I kiss Jem's forehead.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Ezra asks.

"Me!" Jem says as he jumps up and down.

"What movie would you like to watch?" I ask Jem.

"Aladdin!" Jem exclaims.

Ezra smiles at me when Aladdin takes Jasmine on a magic caret ride.

"Are they in love Mommy?" Jem asks curiously.

"Yes honey." I say with a chuckle.

"Just like you and Daddy?" Jem asks.

"That's right." I tell Jem.

"Grown ups are weird!" Jem says as he wrinkles his nose.

"I thought you wanted to marry Taylor." Ezra teases.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we are in love." Jem explains.

"Whatever you say." Ezra says with an eye roll.

Ezra's POV

After Jeremy falls asleep, Aria and I cuddle in our cozy bed.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I ask Aria.

"I actually did." Aria says with a smile.

"You seem happier already." I tell her.

"Maybe I don't need to go to therapy." Aria says quietly.

"I still think you would benefit from it." I argue.

"I don't think we have the money for it." Aria blurts out.

"Aria your happiness is much more important than money." I say with a sigh.

"I'm already so happy, I have you and Jem." Aria reminds me.

"You're still hurting." I protest.

"But Jem wants to go to Disney World for his fifth birthday." Aria says sadly.

"We don't have that kind of money Aria." I say avoiding eye contact.

"He has been through so much, and he is such a good boy." Aria tells me.

"I know, and I feel terrible that we can't make the Disney World trip happen." I say guiltily.

"We can still make his birthday special." Aria says as she rests her head on my chest.

"Maybe we can take him next year." I mutter to myself.

"He would love that." Aria says as her eyes start to close.

"Aria?" I ask suddenly.

"What?" Aria asks sleepily.

"Do you want to try to get pregnant?" I ask her hopefully.

"Oh Ezra." Aria says as tears begin to fall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I say apologetically.

"I'm not ready." Aria says sadly.

"I understand." I say as I stroke her hair.

"Do you want another baby?" Aria asks me nervously.

"Yes, but we can wait." I tell her gently.

"I'm sorry that I lost your son or daughter." Aria says through her tears.

"Stop apologizing Aria, it isn't your fault." I tell her sternly.

"I want another baby, but I don't want to go through this again." Aria tells me softly.

"I would do everything in my power to keep that from happening." I assure her.

"What if it isn't enough?" Aria asks me.

"Than it isn't our time." I tell her.

"Can we just wait?" Aria begs.

"Of course." I say as I shower her neck with kisses.

"Thank you for being so patient and understanding." Aria says with a sigh.

"I'm taking the novel that I'm working on to a publisher." I tell Aria.

"That's amazing Ez! I wish you would let me read it." Aria tells me.

"You can read it after the publisher gives me his opinion." I say to Aria.

"You're letting some stranger read it before your own wife?" Aria asks in annoyance.

"That's right." I say with a chuckle.

"Please let me read it." Aria says in a flirtatious voice.

"That isn't going to work." I tell her.

"Why won't you let me read it?" Aria asks frustrated.

"Because it might suck!" I explain.

"You're so talented, I don't understand why you always doubt yourself." Aria says with a sigh.

"Not everyone is as impressed with me as you are." I remind her.

"That's not true Ezra! You're an amazing writer." Aria argues.

"Thanks babe." I say as I kiss her gently.

"You're also very charming." Aria says as she breaks the kiss.

"I am?" I ask skeptically.

"Why do you think the girls in your classes ask you so many questions?" She asks me.

"Maybe because they need help." I tell her.

"Boys are so clueless." Aria says with an eye roll.

"I'm not clueless, it's just that you're the only woman who I pay attention to." I say as I kiss Aria passionately.

"I don't know if I should feel flattered or start laughing because that was so cheesy." Aria says with a giggle.

"Smart ass." I mutter to myself.

"I heard that!" Aria says in a fake angry voice.

"I still love you though." I say as I pull Aria closer to me.

"I know." Aria says before closing her eyes.

**There is chapter 11! Thanks for all of your kind reviews on chapter 10. I'll probably post a new chapter on Thurday so keep your eyes open :). Thanks for reading and have a great day.**


	12. Therapy

Aria's POV

"It's time to wake up baby." Ezra says as he nudges me gently.

"Five minutes!" I plead.

"You said that ten minutes ago." Ezra says with a chuckle.

"I mean it this time." I say as I roll over.

"If you don't get up now you'll be late for your first therapy session." Ezra says with a sigh.

"That would be a shame." I say sarcastically.

"Please Aria?" Ezra begs.

"I can't say no to those beautiful blue eyes." I say as I drag myself out of bed.

I get ready for the day and meet Ezra in our living room. I smile when I see Emily and Paige sitting on our couch with Jem.

"What are you girls doing here?" I ask as I give them both a hug.

"Ezra asked us if we could watch Jem." Paige explains.

"Thank you so much for helping us out." I say appreciatively.

"You know how much we love watching our little nephew." Emily says with a smile.

Emily and Paige are trying to adopt a child, but they haven't has any luck. Jem and Taylor are like the babies that they don't have.

"Ready to go Aria?" Ezra asks as he enters the kitchen.

"Yes, Jem be a good boy for Paige and Emily." I tell him sternly.

"Okay Mommy!" Jem says as he waves goodbye.

"Thanks again!" Ezra says as we leave the house.

Line Break

"I'm not sure about this Ezra." I tell him as we sit in the waiting room.

"You'll be fine! If you need anything I'll be right here." Ezra says as he gives me a reassuring smile.

"I love knowing that." I say as I stare into his deep blue eyes.

"Aria Fitz, Dr. Myers is ready to see you." The receptionist tells me.

"Remember, I'll be right here." Ezra says as he shoots me one of his infamous boyish smiles.

I nod my head and enter the therapist's office.

"Are you Aria?" A friendly woman in her early forties asks me.

"That's me." I say with a nervous smile.

"I'm Dr. Myers, but you're welcome to call me Kathy." She says as she extends a hand.

I shake the woman's hand and look around her office.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Kathy asks me.

I nod my head and sit on a big black chair.

"I've spoken to your husband on the phone and he told me all about the accident." Kathy tells me sympathetically.

"Oh." Is all I can manage to say.

"What's your husband like?" She asks me curiously.

"He is wonderful." I say as I think about Ezra.

"How old were you when you met him?" She asks.

"I was sixteen, I'm twenty-five now." I tell her.

"High school sweethearts?" Kathy asks with a chuckle.

"You could say that." I say with a small laugh.

"He seemed to really care about you when we spoke on the phone." Kathy tells me.

A long silence follows her remark and I stare at the ground.

"Do you have any children?" Kathy asks me.

"I have a son named Jeremy, he is turning five in two weeks." I say with a smile.

"Are you close?" Kathy asks.

"Very close. I hate being away from him, even if it's only for a few hours." I say with a chuckle.

"Does he look like you?" Kathy asks me curiously.

"No, he looks just like Ezra." I tell her.

"What made you decide to come to therapy?" She asks me suddenly.

"My husband thinks it will help me move on from the accident." I explain.

"What do you think?" She asks me.

"About what?" I ask confused.

"Our sessions." Kathy replies.

"My coming here seemed to please Ezra." I say with a sigh.

"I'm asking about you." She tells me seriously.

"I'm fine with it." I tell her.

"You're only here for your husband aren't you?" She asks with a chuckle.

"That obvious?" I ask slightly embarrassed.

"I can read people like books." Kathy tells me.

"I can tell." I say to her.

"How did you react when Ezra told you about the miscarriage?" Kathy asks suddenly.

"I cried." I say flatly.

"For how long?" She asks.

"The whole week I was at the hospital." I respond.

"How was Ezra towards you?" Kathy asks me.

"He never left my side." I tell her.

"Was he sad about the baby?" Kathy asks me gently.

"Yeah, but he tried to hide his pain to protect me." I say sadly.

"Have you ever done that with him?" She asks.

"Of course I have! I've caused him enough pain without him having to worry about me." I tell her.

"How have you caused him pain?" Kathy asks me confused.

"I lost our baby." I say softly.

"And you blame yourself for that?" Kathy asks as she writes something down in her notes.

"How could I not?" I ask as I try to hold back my tears.

"Does Ezra?" She asks me curiously.

"Ezra always tells me that he doesn't, but it's obviously my fault." I say as tears begin to run down my face.

"Here sweetheart." Kathy says as she hands me a box of tissues.

"Thank you." I say as I wipe away my tears.

"Do you worry that you're hurting Ezra?" Kathy asks in a concerned voice.

"Yes." I whisper.

At that moment a timer goes off.

"What was that?" I ask her curiously.

"That marks the end of our session, but I think we should go over today." She tells me seriously.

I nod my head and grab another tissue.

"I want you to know that the miscarriage wasn't your fault." Kathy says to me.

"You sound like Ezra." I say evenly.

"I think it's wonderful that you care so much about Ezra, but constantly worrying about hurting him is making you feel worse." Kathy tells me.

"I can't help it." I say frustrated.

"We need to work on that." She tells me.

I nod my head and look away.

"You're always worried about pleasing Jem and Ezra aren't you?" She asks me.

"I guess I am." I say to her.

"When was the last time you worried about pleasing yourself?" Kathy asks me.

"I don't know." I confess.

Ezra's POV

I sit in the waiting room and tap my feet anxiously. Aria's session has gone at least thirty minutes over the scheduled time. I run up to great her when the office door opens.

"Aria!" I say as I wrap my arms around her.

"Sorry we went past the scheduled time." Dr. Myers says with a chuckle.

"That's okay. How was it love?" I ask Aria.

"It was good." She tells me with a smile.

Even though Aria is smiling, it looks like she was crying earlier.

"Why don't you wait in the car while I work out scheduling?" I ask Aria.

"Okay." Aria tells me.

"It was so nice to meet you Aria." Dr. Myers tells her.

"You too." Aria says with a smile.

I wait for Aria to leave and then ask, "How was she?"

"I think I should see her twice a week instead of once." Dr. Myers tells me seriously.

"Is everything okay?" I ask nervously.

"Aria is in a very fragile state." She tells me gently.

"How can I help her?" I ask eagerly.

"Just keep on supporting her." Dr. Myers tells me with a sad smile.

"I'm worried about her." I say softly.

"So am I." Dr. Myers confesses.

"I need to see her, but I'll make an extra appointment." I say as I burst out of the office.

Line Break

"Aria!" I say as I enter the car.

"Hey babe." She says with a smile.

I don't respond, I simply wrap my arms around her and hold her as if my life depends on it.

"Sweet Aria." I mutter to myself.

"Ezra, is everything okay?" She asks concerned.

"No, but I promise it will be." I say as I stroke her dark hair.

"Did Dr. Myers tell you something?" Aria asks me concerned.

"She didn't have to. You're hurt and I haven't done anything to help you, I've been a coward." I tell Aria softly.

"That's not true." Aria protests.

"Yes it is, but that's going to change. If you're ever upset or uncertain about anything, I want you to tell me so I can make everything all better." I say as I breath in her delicious scent.

"Okay." Aria says as she leans into me.

"I'm serious Aria, I'd do anything for you." I tell her genuinely.

"I'd do anything for you too." Aria says to me.

"Than do this for me." I tell her.

"What?" She asks curiously.

"Do anything that you can to make yourself feel better. If you want to take time off work go ahead, if you want a weekend at the spa I'll pay for it." I say as I stare into Aria's eyes.

"I don't need either of those things Ezra." She tells me.

"When you figure out what you do need let me know and I'll make it happen." I say as I pull Aria even closer to me.

"You're all that I need." Aria says softly.

"Than let me hold you like this for the rest of my life." I say as I kiss her cheek.

Aria nods her head.

"I want to see your beautiful smile more often." I tell Aria.

"Okay." Aria says as she forces a smile.

"I want to see a real smile Aria. Please just let me love you and shelter you from the rest of the world." I beg.

"You already do that." She says as she rubs my back.

"Than let me keep doing it, I want to spend every waking hour with you." I whisper into Aria's ear.

"So do I." Aria mutters.

"I'll do whatever you want to do. Lunch, a movie, a trip to Europe..." I ramble.

"Let's just stick to lunch Romeo." Aria says with a chuckle.

"As long as that makes you happy." I say before kissing her passionately.

**What did you think of this chapter? If I get 15 reviews I'll update tomorrow. Thank you so much for reading :)**


	13. Another Day In The Office

Aria's POV

"Aria." I hear Ezra mutter in his sleep.

"I'm right here." I say as I give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Moments later I feel his strong arms grabbing me tightly. I cry out in pain due to the pressure that he is putting on my broken ribs.

"Ezra stop it!" I scream as I push him away from me.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asks as his blue eyes flutter open.

"I think you were having a nightmare or something." I tell him.

"I was, but why were you screaming?" He asks concerned.

"You were squeezing me and it hurt my ribs." I explain.

"I'm so sorry Aria!" Ezra says ashamed.

"You didn't mean to hurt me." I say as rest my head on his chest.

"That's not an excuse." Ezra says avoiding eye contact.

"Don't be ridiculous, you were asleep." I say trying to calm him down.

"Can I get you some medicine?" He asks me sweetly.

"It's really not a big deal." I say with a chuckle.

"Are you excited to go back to work?" Ezra asks me.

"I actually am!" I tell him.

"Are you sure? I can always take the day off and take care of you." Ezra says as he strokes my long hair.

"You've missed enough work because of me, besides, I'm ready to go back." I assure him.

A sad sigh escapes Ezra's lips.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"I just hate it when we are apart." Ezra tells me sadly.

"It's only for a few hours." I say as I play with his dark curls.

Ever since my therapy session Ezra has been strangely protective of me. I'm surprised that I'm able to pee without him breathing over me.

"I'm just worried that a handsome college student will sweep you off your feet and steal you from me." Ezra jokes.

"I'm into older guys remember?" I ask before kissing Ezra passionately.

"Good morning Mommy and Daddy!" Jem says as he barges into our room.

"Why are you so lively in the morning?" I ask Jem.

"Because I've been asleep for a million hours!" Jem tells me.

"Let's get you ready for school." I say as I pick Jem up.

"It's show and tell day!" Jem says excitedly.

"What are you going to bring in?" Ezra asks the little boy.

"My toy doggie." Jem exclaims.

"That's a good idea." I tell him.

"I'm full of good ideas!" Jem tells me proudly.

I help Jem get dressed for school and meet Ezra in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Daddy, I'm gonna be late!" Jem exclaims.

"Call me if you need anything." Ezra says as he grabs my hips.

"I will." I assure him.

"Love you Mommy!" Jem calls.

"Love you Jem." I say as he rushes out the door.

"You should take him." I whisper to Ezra.

"I love you so much Aria." Ezra says before kissing me passionately.

"I love you too." I say as I break the kiss.

Line Break

My first class of the day went surprisingly well. I make my way to Ezra's office and gasp in shock when I see Jackie Molina rummaging through his desk.

"What are you doing in my husband's office?" I ask furiously.

"I'm substituting for Ezra next period and I'm hoping he left his lesson plans in here." She says with an eye roll.

"He keeps them in his drawers." I say as I pull out the lesson plans.

"Thank you." Jackie says with a smirk.

"Why isn't Ezra at work?" I ask suddenly.

"You're his wife." She says with an eye roll.

"Seriously Jackie, where is he?" I ask in annoyance.

"Ezra told the Dean that he had a some business to take care of." Jackie explains.

"He didn't mention that to me." I say softly.

"You need to get to the bottom of this!" Jackie says seriously.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

" Ezra isn't telling you about his "business" plans, he is obviously having an affair." Jackie tells me.

"Ezra wouldn't do that." I say angrily.

"Really Aria? Ezra is an attractive man, he probably has young girls throwing themselves at him all the time." Jackie says to me.

"This is ridiculous! Get out of my husband's office!" I scream at her.

"Whatever." Jackie says as she rolls her eyes and slams the door.

Jackie has no idea what she is talking about, Ezra would never do that to me and Jem.

Ezra's POV

I sit in the waiting room of "New York Publishing CO" and sigh nervously. I am meeting with my potential editor, and if he likes my story it could mean big things for my novel. My phone rings and I immediately hang up when I realize it's Aria. I didn't tell her about this meeting because I don't want to disappoint her if the editor thinks I'm a joke.

"Are you Ezra Fitzgerald?" A professional looking man asks me.

"Yes Sir." I tell the man.

"I'm Joseph Williams." He says as he extends a hand.

I gasp in shock when I realize who this man is. Joseph Williams is the head of "New York Publishing CO".

"I though I was meeting with an editor." I say nervously.

"Come inside." Joseph says as he leads me into his office.

His office has big glass windows that overlook New York City. Everything looks professional and put together.

"Take a seat." The man tells me sternly.

"Yes Sir." I say slightly intimidated.

"Your editor emailed me the outline of your novel "Meet Me After Class", and I am very impressed." He tells me.

"Thank you Sir." I say as I try to contain my excitement.

"Can I ask you something Mr. Fitzgerald?" He asks me seriously.

"Anything Sir." I respond.

"There have been many novels that discuss student/teacher romances, but this one seems so real. How did you pull it off?" He asks me curiously.

"Well Sir, the story is real." I tell him nervously.

"Excuse me?" He asks appalled.

"The story is real." I say slightly angered.

"Are you the teacher in the story?" He asks in amazement.

"I am." I say softly.

"Are you still together?" Joseph asks me.

"Yeah, we got married and we have a little boy." I say with a smile.

"That's incredible." Joseph says in a gentle voice that I haven't heard him use.

"It is." I say as I think about Aria and Jeremy.

"I never found her." Joseph tells me sadly.

"Excuse me Sir?" I ask confused.

"I never found an Aria. I spend every waking hour in this stupid office with potential clients." He says bitterly.

"You're a great success though." I tell him.

"What's success worth of you don't have anyone to share it with?" He asks me softly.

My life would be miserable if I didn't have Aria and Jeremy to share it with. I can't even imagine what Joseph's life is like.

"You can still find someone!" I assure him.

"I'm forty-five." He tells me flatly.

"So what? There is someone out there for everyone!" I say passionately.

"I use to think that." He says sadly.

"Put yourself out there, a woman might really need you in her life." I tell him.

"You're a smart young man Ezra." He says with a smile.

"Than why can't I afford to send my son to Disney World for his fifth birthday?" I ask with a sad sigh.

"I think that's about to change." Joseph tells me with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"We think your story has a lot of potential, it's a future best seller." Joseph tells me.

"Really?" I ask as my eyes go wide with shock.

"Yeah, and then we can sell your novel to Hollywood and they can make it into a movie." Joseph tells me seriously.

"I can't believe it!" I tell him.

"We are willing to offer you this amount of money if you let us publish your book." Joseph says as he jots a number down on a piece of paper.

My eyes literally pop out of my head when I see the number. I haven't made this much money in my entire life!

"Do we have a deal?" He asks me.

"Yes!" I mutter.

"I'll let you talk to your lawyer before you sign any of the legal documents." Joseph tells me.

"Thank you so much Sir!" I say enthusiastically.

"You can call me Joseph." He says with a smile.

"Thank you Joseph." I say with a chuckle.

"No Ezra, thank you." He says as his eyes twinkle.

**What did you think? It's Ezria's anniversary so I had to post a chapter today :). 15 reviews and I'll update tommororw. Thank you all for reading and have a great Labor Day weekend :).**


	14. Surprises and Decisions

Aria's POV

"Mommy I made you a present." Jem says from the living room floor.

"Really? What is it?" I ask with a chuckle.

"It's a picture of us playing together." Jem tells me proudly.

"It love it." I say as I stare at the little boy's drawing.

"Thank you." Jem says with a smile.

"No, thank you." I say as I scoop him up in my arms.

"Honey I'm home!" I hear Ezra yell from the doorway.

"Daddy!" Jem yells happily.

"Hey buddy." Ezra says with a chuckle.

"Why weren't you at work today?" I ask Ezra curiously.

"I'll tell you later, but first I want to give you these." Ezra says as he hands me a bouquet of roses.

"They're beautiful." I say as I give Ezra a quick kiss on the lips.

"I also got you this." Ezra says as he pulls a jewelry case out of his pocket.

I open the case and see a beautiful sapphire necklace that must have cost a fortune.

"Oh Ezra..." I say in shock.

"A necklace as beautiful as this should belong to a woman as beautiful as you." Ezra says as he puts the necklace around my neck.

"This must have cost a fortune, you didn't have to buy it for me." I tell him.

"You're worth every penny that I own." Ezra says as he kisses my cheek.

"Did you get me a present too?" Jem asks hopefully.

"Yes, you'll get it on your birthday." Ezra says with a chuckle.

"Why did Mommy get to open her present today?" Jem asks angrily.

"Because it was her first day back at work." Ezra says as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Thank you so much." I tell him with a smile.

Ezra responds by kissing me gently.

"Jem I think it's past your bedtime." I tell the little boy.

"Taylor gets to stay up until eight thirty, why can't I?" Jem asks me.

"Because Taylor has proven that she can function with less sleep." I say with a chuckle.

"But Mommy..." Jem complains.

"Don't argue with your mother." Ezra tells Jem sternly.

"Fine." Jem grumbles.

"I'll tuck you in." I say as I scoop Jem into my arms and carry him to bed.

Line Break

When I arrive in my room Ezra is already on the bed reading.

"I drew you a bath." Ezra says as he looks up from his book.

"Thanks babe." I say as I give him a little kiss.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Ezra asks me.

"Of course not." I tell him.

Ezra responds by removing our clothes and carrying me to the bathroom. When he places me in the hot bathtub I literally moan in pleasure. Ezra joins me and lets me lean against his body.

"Where were you all day?" I ask Ezra as I play with his wet curls.

"I was having a meeting with Joseph Williams." Ezra tells me.

"Joseph Williams of New York Publishing Co?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"That's the one." Ezra says with a chuckle.

"What were you meeting with him about?" I ask still trying to comprehend the situation.

"Do you remember when I told you that I emailed my novel to an editor?" Ezra asks me.

"Yes." I respond.

"He liked my story so much that he emailed it to Joseph Williams!" Ezra tells me proudly.

"Ezra that's incredible! I'm so proud of you!" I say as I try to contain my excitement.

"That's not even the best part. Joseph thinks that my book is a future best seller and movie!" Ezra says as a wide smile covers his face.

"You must have done a great job on it!" I say in amazement.

"Do you want to know what the story is about?" Ezra asks in a teasing voice.

"Yes!" I blurt out excitedly.

"It's the story of how we met and all the obstacles that we've had to overcome." Ezra tells me.

"Oh Ezra." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"It was easy to write because my feelings for you are so strong." Ezra tells me lovingly.

"What's it called?" I ask through my tears.

"Meet Me After Class." Ezra says with a smile.

"You've always been a helpless romantic." I say as I cuddle closer to him.

"That's not true, I wasn't one until I met you." Ezra says as he showers my neck with kisses.

"You're making me blush!" I say as my cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"What do you say we dry off and cuddle in our cozy bed?" Ezra asks as reaches for two towels.

"Sounds perfect." I say with a smile.

Ezra's POV

I lay in my bed and watch as Aria puts one of my big shirts on. I chuckle at how large the shirt looks on Aria's tinny body.

"What?" Aria asks as she turns around to face me.

"You might want to put on a smaller shirt." I say as I try to contain my laughter.

"I love this shirt. I wore it during our first sleepover back in Rosewood." Aria says defensively.

"You were even smaller back then." I tease.

"Watch it babe." Aria warns.

"I think your size is adorable." I assure her.

"So tell me more about your meeting with Joseph." Aria says as she crawls into bed.

"He offered me a lot of money to let the company publish my novel." I tell her nervously.

"How much?" She asks curiously.

Aria's eyes grow wide with shock when I whisper the number into her ear.

"That's more money than we know what to do with!" Aria says still in shock.

"I know!" I admit.

"I think we should start an account for Jem's college fund, and then maybe a retirement fund for us." Aria starts to ramble.

"I agree, but I already spend some money." I say with a smile.

"On what?" Aria asks curiously.

"We are going to Disney World with the Cavanaughs for Jem's fifth birthday." I say trying to contain my excitement.

"Oh Ezra, Jem will be so stoked!" Aria squeals.

"I also bought something else." I say nervously.

"What?" Aria asks me.

"A puppy." I mumble.

"You bought a puppy!" Aria asks excited.

"Thank God, you're not mad." I say relieved.

"Mad? I've wanted a dog for my entire life! I always asked Santa for a puppy, but it never came." Aria tells me.

"I think it will be a great birthday present for Jem, every little boy needs a dog." I say with a smile.

"I agree, what kind of dog is it?" Aria asks me curiously.

"It's a yellow lab." I tell her.

"Boy or girl?" Aria asks.

"Boy." I respond.

"I'm really starting to feel outnumbered in this house." Aria says with a chuckle.

I laugh and kiss her passionately.

"My success doesn't change anything between us does it?" I ask Aria.

"Not a thing." Aria says with a smile.

"Good, we are perfect just the way we are." I say as I resume our make-out session.

"Almost perfect." Aria says as she pulls away from me suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"I want another baby." Aria whispers nervously.

"Seriously?" I ask thrilled.

"Yeah, I want a little boy or girl to hold." Aria tells me.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I ask her seriously.

"I'm sure, I've felt a lot better since I started therapy." Aria says to me.

"You're not doing this for me right?" I ask her nervously.

"I'm doing it for both of us, this baby will be our little miracle." Aria says as she pulls me in for a heated kiss.

"I take it you want to start tonight?" I ask her.

"The sooner the better." Aria says as she takes of her large shirt.

"I agree." I say as I roll on top of Aria.

**What did you think? Will Aria get pregnant? 15 reviews and I'll update tomorrow. Thanks for reading and have a great day!**


	15. Happy Birthday to Jem

Aria's POV

"Mommy wake up!" Jem says as he jumps on my bed.

"Why? Is anything important going on today?" I ask in a teasing voice.

"It's my birthday silly!" Jem says giggling.

"Happy birthday baby." I say as I pull Jem in for a hug.

"I'm five now Mommy, that means I'm a big boy." Jem reminds me.

"You're still a baby to me." I say as I kiss Jem's forehead.

"Happy birthday Jeremy." Ezra mumbles sleepily.

"Thanks Daddy!" Jem says happily.

"You are going to have such a fun day!" I tell him enthusiastically.

"What time is my party?" Jem asks.

"Everyone is coming over at around three o'clock." I say as I ruffle the little boy's hair.

"Who is everyone?" Jem asks curiously.

"Emily, Paige, Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, Toby, Grandma, Grandpa, Ashley Marin, and Taylor." I say with a chuckle.

"Alright!" Jem says happily.

"You're going to love your present!" Ezra says with a chuckle.

"What is it?" Jem asks.

"I don't know." Ezra teases.

"Daddy!" Jem complains.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ezra assures him.

Line Break

I video tape our party guests singing happy birthday to Jem.

"Blow out the candles!" I say through all the commotion.

Everyone cheers when Jem blows out all five candles.

"Cut the cake Mommy!" Jem says happily.

I nod and cut a slice for Taylor and Jem.

"No fair, Taylor got a bigger piece of cake!" Jem complains.

"Taylor switch pieces with Jem." Toby says calmly.

"No way!" Taylor says stubbornly.

"Come on Taylor, it's my birthday!" Jem reminds her.

"I'll take this piece and cut you a bigger one." I say as I kiss Jem's forehead.

"You're going to love the present that my Mommy and I picked out for you." Taylor says with a smile.

"Can I open my gifts now Mommy?" Jem asks hopefully.

"I don't see why not." I say with a chuckle.

Jeremy and Taylor cheer and run over to the stack of birthday presents.

"Open mine first!" Taylor says as she holds out her gift.

"Okay!" Jem says as he rips off the wrapping paper.

"I love it!" Jem says as he stares at his new Woody costume.

"He can wear it on the trip." Spencer whispers to me.

"Thank you Taylor!" Jem says as he gives his friend a big hug.

"Thank Spencer and Toby too." Ezra tells Jem.

"Thank you!" Jem says as he hugs his godparents.

When Jem finishes opening his gifts and thanking everyone, Ezra runs out of the apartment to get our present for him.

"Why is Daddy leaving?" Jem asks me sadly.

"He is getting your big present." I tell him.

Moments later Ezra comes back into the apartment carrying an adorable yellow lab.

"Why is there a doggie in our apartment?" Jem asks confused.

The adults laugh at Jem's reaction.

"Your mother and I got him just for you, happy birthday Son." Ezra says with a smile.

Jem stares at Ezra shocked before he starts crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I scoop Jem into my arms.

"The puppy is really for me?" Jem asks in disbelief.

"Yes." I say as I stroke the little boy's hair.

Jem stops crying and a large smile spreads across his face.

"I want to hold him!" Jem says excitedly.

Ezra sets the tinny dog into Jem's lap.

"What are you going to name the puppy?" Ella asks Jem curiously.

"Wilber!" Jem declares.

"You're naming him after a pig?" Caleb asks Jem amused.

"Yes. We are both little, just like Wilber from Charlotte's Web." Jem says Wilber begins to lick him happily.

"We have one more present for you Jem." Ezra says as he hands the little boy an envelope.

Jem rips open the envelope and stares at his ticket to Disney World confused.

"Thank you." He says politely.

"Do you know what that is?" I ask Jem amused.

"No Mommy!" Jem says to me.

"It's your ticket to Disney World!" I say as a smile covers my face.

"Disney World!" Jem says as he jumps up and down happily.

"I take it he likes the present." Ezra whispers to me.

Jem stops cheering when he sees Taylor looking at him sadly.

"What's wrong Taylor?" Jem asks her concerned.

"I wish I could go to Disney World with you." Taylor says with a frown.

"No you don't, Disney World isn't even fun." Jem says as he wraps his arms around his friend.

"They are adorable!" Hanna says with a grin.

"Does this mean you want me to take back Taylor's ticket?" Ezra asks with a chuckle.

"Taylor is coming with us?" Jem asks as his eyes grow wide with shock.

"Yes, our families are leaving tomorrow." Toby tells Jem.

"Did you here that Tay? We get to go to Disney World together." Jem says as he bounces up and down.

"I though you said that Disney World wasn't fun." Taylor says confused.

"Are you kidding? Disney World is a blast! I only said that so you wouldn't cry like a girl!" Jem says happily.

"We're going to Disney World!" Taylor says as she flings her arms around Jem.

"Is Wilber coming to Disney World with us?" Jem asks Ezra curiously.

"I'm afraid they don't let dogs through the front gate." Ezra says as he lifts up Jem.

"They let Pluto and Goofy in." Jem argues.

"They are special friends with Mickey Mouse." Ezra explains.

"What's going to happen to Wilber?" Jem asks nervously.

"Paige and I are watching him until you get back." Emily tells Jem.

"Thank you very much." Jem says with a smile.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Taylor squeals.

Ezra's POV

At about ten o'clock all of our guests are gone except for Spencer, Toby, and Taylor. Jeremy and Taylor are sound asleep on the couch in the living room.

"Look at how cute they are." Spencer says as she gestures towards our children.

I chuckle at the sight in front of me. Taylor rests her head on Jem's chests and they both snore softly.

"I hate to interrupt this little love fest, but I think it's time we get this little girl home." Toby says as he picks up his sleeping daughter.

"Daddy where are we?" Taylor asks as her tired eyes begin to open.

"We are just leaving Jem's birthday party." Toby says as he kisses Taylor's forehead.

"I want to stay with Jem!" The little girl says as she begins to sob.

"You'll see Jem tomorrow baby." Aria tells Taylor gently.

"No! I want to stay!" Taylor screams.

"We have a tired four-year old in our hands." Spencer says with a sigh.

"Taylor is welcome to stay here." I offer.

"I want her home." Toby says as he glances at Taylor who is already sound asleep in his arms.

The group chuckles at how quickly she fell back asleep.

"Goodnight." Aria whispers as she gives Spencer a hug.

"See you tomorrow." Toby says as him and Spencer leave our house.

Line Break

I carry Jem to his bedroom and tuck him into his blue race car bed. I pull Aria close to me as we admire our sleeping Son.

"He is adorable." Aria whispers.

"He takes after me." I say with a chuckle.

"I think he is even cuter." Aria says in a teasing voice.

"You're going to pay for that one Mrs. Fitz." I say as I scoop Aria up and carry her to our bedroom.

I throw Aria on top of our bed and begin to tickle her playfully.

"Ezra!" Aria squeals.

"Tell me how cute I am." I say in a firm voice.

"N-no!" Aria says through her giggles.

"Someone's stubborn." I say as I continue to tickle my wife.

"Fine, you're cute." Aria says giving in.

"How cute?" I ask as I begin to tickle her even more.

"Very cute!" Aria tells me.

"Thank you." I say as I kiss Aria's nose.

Aria yawns and rests her head on my chest.

"I started my period today." Aria tells me suddenly.

"Um okay." I say uncomfortably.

Aria stares at me annoyed.

"I'm sorry?" I say trying to patch things up.

Aria shakes her head and continues to stare at me.

"Do you need some medicine for the cramps?" I ask her.

"Don't you get it? I'm not pregnant Ezra!" Aria says frustrated.

Of course! Aria and I have tried for a baby all week.

"We can always try again." I say as I stroke her dark hair.

"I guess." Aria says as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"If it's meant to happen it will." I assure her.

"I just want another baby so badly!" Aria confesses.

"I know you do." I say as I kiss her gently.

"I finally know how Emily and Paige feel." Aria says with a sigh.

"Are you excited for our family vacation?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Yes, Jem is going to have so much fun." Aria says with a smile.

"What about you?" I ask her seriously.

"Of course I will! I get to spend time with my two favorite boys." Aria tells me happily.

"I love you." I say as I turn of the lights.

"I love you too." Aria says to me.

I hold Aria in my arms as I try to fall asleep.

"Ezra." Aria says suddenly.

"Yes love?" I ask.

"Can you actually get me some medicine for my cramps?" Aria asks hopefully.

"Sure princess." I say as I drag myself out of bed.

**What did you think? Will the trip go smoothly? I'll update tommororw if I get 15 reviews. Thank you all so much for reading!**


	16. Vacation Time

Aria's POV

"Wake up Mommy and Daddy!" Jem says as he jumps on the bed happily.

"It's five o'clock in the morning!" Ezra moans sleepily.

At that moment the alarm goes off.

"Get up Ezra, we have to get ready to meet Spencer and Toby." I say as I nudge him gently.

"Why did you book such an early flight?" Ezra asks in annoyance.

"It was the only one that wasn't full." I say with an eye roll.

Ezra nods and drags himself out of bed.

"Let's get you dressed." I say as I pick up Jem and carry him to his bedroom.

Line Break

Ezra, Jem, and I arrive at the airport an hour later.

"It's Taylor!" Jem shouts as he points at his friend.

Spencer picks her daughter up and carries her to where we are standing in the security line.

"Good morning." I say sleepily.

"Mornings are never good." Spencer growls.

"She hasn't had coffee yet." Toby says apologetically.

We move though security slowly, and finally arrive at our gate. Taylor and Jem are chattering happily about what characters they want to meet at Disney World.

"I want to see Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto, Aladdin, Buzz, Woody, Simba..." Jem rambles.

"Son that's enough." Ezra says in a grouchy voice.

"Why are you so grouchy Uncle Ezzy? We are going to the happiest place on Earth!" Taylor reminds him.

"You're right!" Ezra says with a chuckle.

"Come on, it's time to board." Spencer says.

We get on the airplane and find our seats. I am sitting in a row with Jem, Taylor, and Spencer. Toby and Ezra sit in the row directly in front of ours. Taylor and Jem begin to cheer as soon as our plane takes off.

"I bet we are higher up in the sky than the birds!" Jem tells me happily.

"That's a pretty safe bet." I say with a chuckle.

"H-how high are we?" Taylor asks Spencer nervously.

"Higher than the Empire State Building." Jem exclaims.

"Mommy." I hear Taylor whimper.

Moments later tears begin to pour out of Taylor's blue eyes.

"Why are you crying Tay?" Jem asks concerned.

"I want to go home!" She shouts.

"Oh honey." I say sympathetically.

"My ears hurt and I'm scared." Taylor cries.

"Your ears will stop hurting in a few minutes, and airplanes are the safest form of transportation." Spencer says as she tries to comfort her daughter.

"Just pretend that you're Tinkerbell, she isn't afraid of flying." Jem tells Taylor.

"Why not?" Taylor asks as she sniffles.

"Because she has faith, trust, and pixie dust." Jem says as he starts to laugh hysterically.

"Is pixie dust the reason that this plane is flying?" Taylor asks in amazement.

"Duh." Jem tells her.

"Do you think that Tinkerbell is on this plane?" Taylor asks as she begins to look around.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. I bet she is at Disney World waiting to meet you." Jem tells her.

"Is that true Mommy?" Taylor asks Spencer.

"Yes Taylor." Spencer says as she winks at me.

"What's going on back there?" Toby asks as he turns his head to face us.

"Jem knows everything! He is even smarter that you Daddy!" Taylor exclaims.

Spencer and I giggle when we see Toby glare at Jem angrily.

"Hey Jem, what's the capital of New York?" Toby asks him.

"Toys R Us." Jem says with triumphant smile.

Ezra's POV

After a long plane ride, we finally arrive in Orlando Florida. Spencer and Toby are staying with the Hastings at their beach house, and Aria and I are staying at a hotel near Disney World. Our families are splitting up for the day so that Spencer can spend some quality time with her parents.

"See you all tomorrow." Aria says as she kisses Taylor's forehead.

"Can't I stay with Taylor?" Jem asks me sadly.

"No, Taylor needs to spend some time with her grandparents." I tell Jem apologetically.

"You'll see her tomorrow when we go to the theme park." Toby says as he gives Jem a hug.

"Okay." Jem says with a sigh.

We check into our hotel after saying goodbye to the Cavanaughs. Aria gasps when she sees how fancy the lobby is.

"Ezra, this is the nicest hotel I've ever seen." Aria squeals.

"Only the best for you princess." I say with a chuckle.

"What about me?" Jem asks in annoyance.

"And for my big five year-old." I say as I ruffle Jem's hair.

"What should we do tonight?" Aria asks me.

"There is a nice restaurant on the other side of the hotel with a beautiful view of the ocean." I say as I wrap my arms around Aria.

"That sounds lovely Mr. Fitz." Aria says through her giggles.

I have the man at the front desk call in our reservation, unfortunately we have to wait an hour before they will serve us.

"Let's take a walk on the beach while we wait." I suggest.

"Yeah!" Jem says happily.

"I think he likes your idea." Aria says as she squeezes my hand.

The Florida beach is absolutely beautiful. The sun is setting and the powerful waves are crashing against the shore.

"Isn't this the most beautiful thing you've ever seen." Aria asks as we walk along the shore.

"It's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I say as I stare into Aria's hazel eyes.

I smile when a blush falls over Aria's cheeks.

"Do fish live in this ocean?" Jem asks me curiously.

"Billions of them." I tell Jem.

"Are there sharks?" Jem asks as his eyes grow wide with fear.

"I would assume so." I say.

"Don't worry, they are deep in the ocean." Aria says trying to comfort Jem.

Moments later a terrified looks washes over Aria's face. She grabs my hand and gasps softly.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask her gently.

Rage fills my body when I see Noel Kahn walking towards us.

"What are you doing here?" I growl as I wrap my arms around Aria protectively.

"I'm in town for business, and I saw you walking over here. I thought I'd stop by and say hello." Noel says with a smirk.

"I don't like you." Jem tells Noel angrily.

"What don't you like me?" Noes asks amused.

"You make my mommy sad." Jem says angrily.

I smile to myself, Jem is always so protective of Aria.

"Why don't you leave my wife alone and go spend time with Cece?" I ask him.

"She left me." Noel says sadly.

"I wonder why." I say with a smirk.

"You're going to pay for that Ezra Fitz." Noel says as he storms off.

"Don't worry about him baby, I won't let him get near you." I say as I kiss the top of Aria's head.

"I know you won't." Aria says with a small smile.

Aria's POV

Ezra, Jem, and I enjoy a delicious dinner. After Ezra pays the check we make our way back to the hotel room. Ezra and I immediately get on the bed and start to cuddle, while Jem watches Hercules on TV.

"That was such a nice evening." I say as I rest my head on Ezra's chest.

"I know." Ezra says as he kisses me gently.

He pulls away when his phone begins to buzz.

"Who is that?" I ask curiously.

"My editor, he is in town and wants to meet with me." Ezra explains.

"Tonight?" I ask disappointed.

"Yeah, but I can reschedule." Ezra says to me.

"Don't, you should go." I protest.

"Are you sure?" Ezra asks me.

"Yeah, Jem and I will be fine for an hour or two." I assure him.

"I'll be downstairs in the lobby if you need anything." Ezra tells me.

"Have fun, I love you." I say as I kiss Ezra on the lips.

"I love you too." Ezra says as he leaves the room.

I read for about an hour until I hear a knock on the door.

"Is that Daddy?" Jem asks me.

"Probably, I didn't think he'd be back so soon." I say with a smile.

I answer the door and gasp nervously when I see Noel Kahn standing in the doorway.

"Hello Noel." I say cooly.

"Hello beautiful." Noel says as he squeezes my hips roughly.

"Don't touch me! Ezra is in the shower." I say as bravely as I can.

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard, Ezra is downstairs having a drink with another man." Noel says as he pins me against the wall.

I try to scream, but he covers my mouth.

"What's going on?" Jem asks as he looks up from the TV.

"I'm teaching your mommy a lesson." Noel says as he drags me to the bed.

"You're hurting her!" Jem says furiously.

"I don't care." Noel says as he rips off my shirt and bra.

"Please don't do this Noel, not with my son in the room." I say as I begin to cry.

"Shut up!" Noel says as he slaps me forcefully.

"Don't touch her!" Jem screams.

Panic fill my body when Noel glares at Jem angrily. What if Noel hurts him?

"Jem I want you to leave!" I say to him.

"No." Jem says stubbornly.

"Please, you can't see this." I tell him.

A look of realization washes over Jem's face, and he sprints out of the hotel room as quickly as he can.

"It looks like it's just you and me." Noel says with smile.

**Oh No! What's going to happen to Aria and where did Jem go? I'll update tomorrow if I get 15 reviews. Thank you all so much for reading :)**


	17. On Time

Ezra's POV

Joseph and I talk casually as we enjoy drinks at the bar.

"I can't thank you enough Ezra." Joseph says as he takes a sip of his beer.

"For what?" I ask curiously.

"I took your advice and put myself out there. I met a beautiful woman who I'm dating." He beams.

"That's incredible." I say with a genuine smile.

"Daddy, Daddy!" I hear Jem call frantically.

"This is my son Jem." I tell Joseph proudly.

"He looks like you." Joseph says with a chuckle.

"It's an emergency!" Jem says with tears streaming down his face.

"What's going on? Where is your mom?" I ask him terrified.

"The man that we saw at the beach came to our hotel room. He made Mommy lay down on the bed and he took all of her clothes off." Jem says through his tears.

"Oh my God!" I say terrified.

"I'm calling 911." Joseph says as he pulls out his phone.

"Jem stay here." I say as I sprint to the elevator.

I hear Aria's cries as soon as I step on to our floor. Why hasn't anyone called the police? When I enter our hotel room, I see Noel squeezing Aria's breast roughly.

"Please be gentle." Aria cries.

"I don't care if this hurts." Noel says with a smirk.

"I might." I scream furiously.

Noel and Aria turn their heads towards me shocked. Aria begins to sob harder when she sees me.

"Get the Hell off of her!" I yell hysterically.

"No." Noel says his hands drift towards Aria's private parts.

An adrenaline rush surges through my body, and I sprint towards Aria and Noel. I punch Noel right in the jaw, causing him to moan out in pain. After I push Noel to the floor, I cover Aria's body with a blanket.

"Thank you." Aria says softly.

I respond by kissing her forehead. My eyes immediately drift over to Noel, who is laying on the floor in pain. Unable to control myself, I continue to punch and kick Noel with all the force that I have.

"You better not have hurt her!" I say as I throw another punch at Noel.

"I didn't do anything serious." He tells me.

"You were touching my wife!" I say as I strangle Noel.

"Ezra stop it! You're going to kill him!" Aria says in fear.

"I don't care." I say as I tighten my grip around his neck.

"Leave him alone, he isn't worth it!" Aria pleads.

I stare into Aria's scared hazel eyes and sigh, she is right.

"I'm so sorry that Noel did this to you. I'll take you to the hospital as soon as the police arrive." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"I'm fine, you came right on time." Aria says through her sobs.

"Thank God Jem came and found me." I say in relief.

"Where is he?" Aria asks nervously.

"My editor is watching him. The police are on their way." I say as I stroke Aria's hair.

Right on cue, the police barge into the hotel room.

"Step away from the woman." A police man tells me sternly.

"She is my wife, that's the man you're looking for." I say as I point towards Noel.

"Is he really you're husband?" The police man asks her.

"Yes." Aria says as she leans into me.

"The paramedics are waiting outside." The man tells Aria.

"I'm not hurt." Aria says stubbornly.

"Did he rape you?" The man asks her gently.

"No." Aria says with a sigh.

"I think this man needs to get to the hospital, his pulse is dangerously low." Another police man says as he examines Noel.

Line Break

After the police finally finish questioning Aria and me they let us go. A huge crowd gathers in the lobby as they try to figure out what's going on. The hotel gave us another room to stay in due to the circumstances.

"Let's get you to bed." I whisper to Aria.

Aria nods her head and yawns. Jem and Joseph are already in the hotel room when we arrive.

"Mommy!" Jem cries when he sees Aria.

"Oh Jeremy." Aria says as she picks Jem up and cradles him in her arms.

"Are you hurt?" Jem asks concerned.

"No, thanks to you." Aria says with a slight smile.

"I'm proud of you Jem, you did the right thing by coming to find me." I say as I kiss Jem's forehead.

"I'm guessing you're Aria." Joseph says as he extends a hand.

"I am, thank you for watching Jem." Aria says softly.

"It was my pleasure." Joseph says as he gives Aria a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you when we get back to New York." I tell Joseph.

"It's a date. By the way Ezra, she is way out of your league." Joseph says as he leaves the room.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Aria asks me.

"Of course not." I say as I kiss Aria lovingly.

As soon as Aria gets into the shower Jem pulls me aside.

"What happened tonight?" Jem asks me confused.

"That man you saw with Mommy is a very bad person." I say.

"Why was he taking her clothes off?" Jem asks nervously.

I sigh as I think about how I'm suppose to explain this to my five year-old Son.

"He was trying to touch her in an intimate way." I explain.

"What does that mean?" Jem asks curiously.

"I'll explain when you're older." I say hoping he will drop it.

Jem nods before collapsing on the California King bed.

Aria's POV

After I finish taking my shower I walk over to the bed. Ezra is reading a book and Jem is sound asleep.

"How was your shower?" Ezra asks me.

"Good." I say as I hop into bed with him.

Ezra wraps his arms around me and kisses me lovingly.

"Do you want to talk about what almost happened tonight?" Ezra asks me gently.

"I'm okay." I tell him softly.

"We can go home early if you want to." Ezra tells me.

"No, I couldn't do that to Jem." I say with a sigh.

"He could stay with Spencer and Toby." Ezra says as he strokes my long hair.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable having him so far away from us." I say as I rest my head on Ezra's chest.

"Neither would I." Ezra says with a chuckle.

"Let's just try to enjoy the rest of the trip for Jem's sake." I say to Ezra.

"Okay, but let me know if you need anything." Ezra tells me.

"I will." I assure him.

"I love you so much." Ezra says as my eyes begin to close.

Line Break

"_No, no, no!" I shout as Noel begins to rip my clothes off._

_"You deserve everything that I'm about to put you through." He says with a smirk._

_Where is Ezra?_

_"Someone help!" I scream before Noel covers my__mouth._

"Aria wake up!" I hear Ezra say as he shakes me gently.

"Oh my gosh!" I say as I struggle to catch my breath.

I see Jem and Ezra peering over me concerned.

"It was just a dream." Ezra says as he pulls me close to him.

"No, it was real!" I say as I begin to sob.

"Don't cry Mommy, it breaks my heart." Jem says sadly.

"I'm okay." I say as I kiss Jem's forehead.

"Try to fall back asleep, I'll keep you close to me all night." Ezra tells me gently.

"Okay." I say as I cuddle closer to Ezra.

"You're safe baby, Noel can't hurt you anymore." Ezra whispers.

"I'm safe." I say as my eyes begin to close.

**There's chapter seventeen, Ezra came right on time! Thank you all for the positive feedback on the last chapter. Like always, I'll update tomorrow if I get 15 reviews. Thank you so much for reading and have a nice day!**


	18. Disney World

Aria's POV

"Wake up!" Jem says as he shakes me gently.

"Good morning baby." I say as my eyes begin to open.

"Did you have any more bad dreams?" Jem asks me concerned.

"No honey." I say as I kiss his forehead.

"It's Disney World time!" Jem says as a smile covers his face.

"We are going to have so much fun!" I tell the little boy.

"Can I sit next to you on the scary rides?" Jem asks me hopefully.

"Of course." I tell him.

"Daddy wake up!" Jem says as he jumps on top of Ezra.

"What time is it?" Ezra asks sleepily.

"Seven." I say as I stroke his curls.

"How did you sleep?" Ezra asks me.

"Like a baby." I say with a chuckle.

"Get out of bed or we won't get to the front of any lines!" Jem pouts.

"You will have time to go on plenty of rides." Ezra assures him.

"I will if we get going!" Jem says with an eye roll.

Line Break

Ezra, Jem, and I wait for the Cavanaughs near the front gate.

"People are already going inside." Jem says as he glances towards the crowded amusement park.

"We can join them when Taylor arrives." Ezra tells Jem.

"Taylor!" Jem yells as a smile spreads across his face.

I look behind me and see Taylor running towards us. Toby and Spencer struggle to keep up with the excited little girl. I smile when I see how adorable Taylor looks in her Cinderella costume, sometimes I wish I had a baby girl to dress up and spoil.

"Nice dress Tay." Jem says as he wraps his arms around her.

"You look beautiful!" I tell Taylor.

"Thank you. Jem you're wearing the Woody costume that I got you!" Taylor says happily.

"We have to get pictures!" Spencer exclaims.

"Mommy!" Taylor complains.

"It will just take a minute." Spencer says as she pulls a camera out of her purse.

Spencer snaps a few shots, and we make our way inside the park.

"Ezra told me about what happened last night, are you okay?" Spencer whispers so that Jem and Taylor can't hear.

"Yeah, I'm doing surprisingly well." I say with a slight smile.

"I'm glad." She tells me.

"Where should we go first?" Toby asks as he looks at his map.

"Splash Mountain!" Jem exclaims.

"What's that?" Taylor asks.

"You sit in a log and float around a mountain while animals sing to you!" Jem tells her.

"That sounds like fun!" Taylor says.

"That's not even the best part, at the end you go down a giant hill!" Jem says happily.

"That doesn't sound like fun." Taylor murmurs.

"You don't have to go on any ride that you aren't comfortable with." Ezra tells Taylor.

"Girls are such wimps." Jem says in annoyance.

"We are not!" Taylor says angrily.

"Jem let it go, I'll take you later." Ezra says in a warning voice.

"No, I want to go with you!" Taylor says determined.

"You tell 'em Taylor!" I say with a chuckle.

The group makes our way to Splash Mountain which surprisingly doesn't have a long line. When we get into our log, Taylor begins to regret her decision.

"Daddy, I want to leave!" She says.

"Baby the ride has already started." Toby says apologetically.

Taylor gulps when we pass the large hill.

"Don't worry sweetheart, this isn't ment to scare you." Ezra says as he gives Taylor a reassuring smile.

"Then why were those people screaming so loudly?" She asks confused.

"Because they were having so much fun!" Ezra tells her.

By the time we get into the cave Jem and Taylor are laughing and singing along with the animals. Soon the music gets darker and we start going up the steep hill.

"This is gonna be great!" Jem says excited.

I glance over at Taylor who is as white as a ghost. She begins to cry when we get to the top of the hill.

"Count to three and it will be over." Spencer says trying to sooth the terrified toddler.

"Look out Taylor, you can see the entire park!" Jem exclaims before we rush down the hill.

Taylor screams loudly as she clings to Toby. When we get to the bottom of the hill, a large wave of water hits our boat.

"I'm soaked!" I tell Ezra.

"Same here." He says.

"I didn't get wet at all." Jem says with a smile.

Ezra and I roll our eyes in annoyance.

"What did you think Tay?" Spencer asks her daughter.

"Let's do it again!" Taylor shouts.

"Are you people crazy?" Jem asks as he shakes his head.

"You're scared!" Taylor says as she starts to laugh at Jem.

"I'm not scared, I just don't want to get more wet!" Jem says as he avoids eye contact.

"You just said that you didn't get wet." Ezra reminds him.

"Daddy!" Jem whispers angrily.

"Taylor it's your turn to choose the ride." I tell the little girl.

"It's a Small World!" Taylor exclaims happily.

"Yeah!" Jem shouts.

Line Break

Jem and Taylor sit together on It's A Small World, while I sit with Ezra and Spencer sits with Toby.

"This is the best trip ever!" Jem says as we enter the building.

I smile to myself, I love seeing Jem this happy. I admire Jem and Taylor as they sing along for the rest of the ride.

"Can we go again Mommy?" Jem asks me hopefully.

"Yeah again!" Taylor shouts.

We end up going on the ride another six times.

"One more time!" Jem shouts at the end of the seventh ride.

"Aria I can't take anymore of the singing!" Ezra complains.

"Did you hear that Spencer? My husband is running against Hanna for drama queen of the year." I say with an eye roll.

"I'm with Ezra on this one!" Toby says causing Spencer to give him the death glare.

"Men!" Taylor says as she shakes her head.

"Spencer and I burst into a fit of giggles, while Toby and Ezra glare at us in annoyance.

"I think it's lunch time." I say as I glance at my watch.

"Mommy!" Jem complains.

"You'll like this lunch." Spencer says with a smile.

Line Break

We arrive at Goofy's Kitchen for lunch. This is a buffet where different Disney characters come to your table and talk to you. Taylor and Jem gasp when they see Chip and Dale approach our table.

"Mommy look!" Jem says as he points towards the chipmunks.

Chip gives Jem a hug, while Dale gives Taylor a hug. Spencer takes several pictures of Jem and Taylor with the two famous chipmunks.

"Jem is having so much fun." Ezra whispers to me.

"This was definitely a trip worth taking." I say with a smile.

Several other characters come to our table such as The Mad Hatter, Belle, and Goofy.

"Let's go on more rides!" Taylor exclaims after finishing her lunch.

Line Break

By the time night rolls around, Taylor and Jem are exhausted.

"It's time for the firework show!" Ezra tells our tired son.

"Cool." He murmurs.

We sit on the sidewalk along Main Street and wait for the show to start.

"You look cold." Ezra says as he wraps his jacket around me.

"Thank you." I say as I rest my head on his chest.

"I had so much fun today." Ezra says with a smile.

"I did too." I say as I glance over at Jem.

He is sitting next to me and holding hands with Taylor, I can't help but realize how cute the two of them are.

Moments later fireworks erupt in the sky, causing Jem and Taylor to gasp in amazement. I smile when I remember coming here as a little girl with my parents. I dreamed that one day I would become a princess and live in a beautiful castle. Even though I never got to do either of those things, I am so incredibly lucky to have found my Prince Charming. I stare at Ezra and admire his flawless features.

"What?" Ezra asks when he sees me staring at him.

"I love you so much." I say as I kiss him gently.

"I love you too." Ezra says with a smile.

I feel like I have millions of butterflies floating around in my stomach. I can't believe he has this effect on me after all of these years. When it comes to Ezra, I think I'll always be the moon-eyed sixteen year old girl that I was when I met him.

Ezra's POV

After a long, exhausting, and wonderful day at Walt Disney World, we finally arrive back at the hotel. Jeremy is asleep in my arms, and Aria looks through the drawers for his pajamas. Aria is careful not to wake Jem when she puts the pajamas on his body. After the task is complete, I tuck my son into bed and kiss him goodnight.

"You are so good with him." Aria says with a smile.

"You are too." I say as I help her into bed.

"I think Jem had the time of his life, a child never forgets his or her first trip to Disney World." I say with a chuckle.

My shoulders tense up and I don't respond.

"Ez is everything okay?" Aria asks me concerned.

"My parents never took me to Disney World when I was Jem's age." I say with a sad smile.

"Oh Ezra." Aria says sympathetically.

"I was about his age when the divorce happened." I say with a sigh.

Aria responds my kissing my cheek gently, she knows how rough my childhood was.

"Promise me something Aria." I tell her seriously.

"Anything." Aria assures me.

"Let's never make Jem go through what my parents put me though." I say sadly.

"Divorce? Ezra I couldn't live without you." Aria says as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"I couldn't live without you either, the thought of being away from you makes me sick." I tell her.

"This was a wonderful trip." Aria tells me sleepily.

"Aside from our run in with Noel." I say with a sigh.

"It's over Ezra." Aria says hoping I'll drop it.

"You're right, all that matters is here and now." I say as I pull Aria in for a deep kiss.

"Our son is on the other side of the bed." Aria says in a warning voice.

"We have a lot of work to do if you want to get pregnant again." I say with a mischievous smile.

"We can do that when we get back to New York." Aria says as she kisses my neck.

"I love you." I tell her.

"Not as much as I love you." Aria teases.

"You'd be surprised." I say with a chuckle.

**What did you think of this chapter? Did you enjoy seeing the Fitzes and Cavanaughs at Disney world? If I get fifteen reviews I'll update tomorrow. Thanks for reading and have a nice day :).**


	19. Bad News

**Two Weeks Later**

Aria's POV

It's finals week at Vassar, and Ezra and I are working non stop to get our grades in on time. I lay on my couch and try to keep my eyes open as I grade a long stack of in class essays.

"Are you still up?" Ezra asks as he enters the living room.

"Yeah." I say with a sigh.

"It's three o'clock in the morning!" Ezra tells me.

"I know, I'm exhausted!" I groan.

"Tomorrow is your last day of classes, and then you'll be able to relax all summer." Ezra says as he kisses my cheek.

"Can you make me a cup of coffee?" I ask Ezra hopefully.

"I don't think it's healthy for you to drink coffee at three o'clock in the morning." Ezra says nervously.

"I need it to stay up." I say with a pout.

"Please try to get some sleep. You have tomorrow afternoon to fishing grading." Ezra reminds me.

"Yeah, and I'll need that time to finish grading the finals that my other class is taking tomorrow." I protest.

"Come on Aria, grades aren't due until Monday." Ezra says trying to persuade me.

"I don't want to have to worry about grading a stack of essays on our wedding anniversary. That means I need to finish my grades on Saturday." I say as I wrap my arms around Ezra.

"You have a point." Ezra says defeated.

"I also don't want my husband paying attention to a college student's essay instead of his own wife on our anniversary." I tell Ezra in a warning voice.

"I guess I should start grading, I wouldn't want to spoil our anniversary plans." Ezra says as he takes a seat next to me.

"What are our plans?" I ask him curiously.

"It's a surprise princess." Ezra says with a smirk.

"Ezra how many times have I told you that I hate surprises?" I ask in annoyance.

"You'll like this one." Ezra assures me.

"Last time you said that I ended up sitting on the Yankee's side." I remind him.

"You're just bitter that they won." Ezra teases.

By five o'clock in the morning I'm finally done grading my essays.

"Done!" I say with a triumphant smile.

"Lucky!" Ezra complains.

"I'll sit out here with you." I say as I rest my head on Ezra's chest.

"No Aria, try to sleep for at least an hour." Ezra pleads.

"A nap will make me even more tired!" I protest.

"I like having you here anyways." Ezra says as he pulls me closer to him.

"Why can't I get pregnant?" I ask Ezra suddenly.

"You can get pregnant Aria, you have been twice before." Ezra reminds me.

"We conceived two babies completely accidentally, and when we try for a month I can't get pregnant." I say in frustration.

"You're probably just stressed, I'm sure that when finals are over we will have more luck." Ezra says as he kisses my forehead.

"You don't think it's strange?" I ask Ezra curiously.

"Maybe a little." Ezra says with a sigh.

Tears begin to well up in my eyes and I grasp Ezra tightly.

"Aria please don't cry." Ezra begs in a gentle voice.

"I just want another baby so badly." I say as I wipe away my tears.

"I know, and it will happen." Ezra assures me.

"How do you know?" I ask him.

"I just do." Ezra says as he strokes my long hair.

"What if there is something wrong with me?" I ask Ezra nervously.

"If I take you to see a doctor tomorrow will you stop worrying?" Ezra asks me.

"Yes." I say with a sniffle.

"I'll get on the phone now." Ezra says before kissing my forehead and scurrying away.

Line Break

I wait for Ezra in his office after my last class of the day.

"Hey baby." I say when Ezra enters the room.

My husband responds by wrapping his arms around me and kissing me.

"Summer is finally here!" He says happily.

"Not quite, we still have finals to grade." I say with a chuckle.

"Hopefully we will both be finished by this evening, that way we can sleep in on Saturday and enjoy our anniversary on Sunday." Ezra says with a smile.

"That sounds incredible." I tell him softly.

"Your appointment starts in half an hour, we should get going." Ezra says as he glances at his watch.

I nod my head and make my way out of the office.

Line Break

Ezra and I sit in the waiting room of the doctor's office.

"Mrs. Fitz we're ready for you." The receptionist tells me.

"Come with me Ezra?" I ask him hopefully.

"Of course." He says as he squeezes my hand.

"It's nice to see you again Aria and Ezra." Doctor Johnson says with a smile.

"Likewise." I say as I look around the office.

"Aria why don't you take a seat?" Doctor Johnson asks me.

I nod and Ezra helps me on to the examining table.

"Ezra told me that you are having trouble conceiving." Doctor Johnson tells me.

"That's correct." I say with a sigh.

"Are you having irregular periods?" He asks me curiously.

"Um I don't think so." I say with a slight blush.

"Do you mind if I draw blood?" He asks me.

I shake my head and Doctor Johnson scurries out of the room. Ezra grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Doctor Johnson comes back into the office with a large needle. Ezra holds my hand as Doctor Johnson sticks the needle into my arm.

"I'm going to take this down to the laboratory, the results will be with us in about half an hour." Doctor Johnson says as he leaves the office.

"Ezra I'm scared." I confess.

"It's fine Aria, there isn't anything wrong with you. Doctor Johnson is just being safe." Ezra says as he kisses my forehead.

The next half hour passes by slowly, and Doctor Johnson finally comes back into the office.

"Aria I just got the results." He tells me with a sigh.

Ezra and I exchange a nervous glance, something is obviously wrong.

"Doctor Johnson what's going on?" Ezra asks him.

"It appears that you have secondary infertility." Doctor Johnson tells me sympathetically.

"Infertility? I've been pregnant twice!" I remind him.

"Sweetheart sometimes this happens to woman over time, it's very common." He starts to ramble.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ezra asks hopefully.

"We can give Aria vitamins, but it's very unlikely that she will become pregnant again." Doctor Johnson says sadly.

Ezra's POV

The car ride home is completely silent. I glance over at Aria, she looks absolutely devastated. I want to comfort her, but I don't know if there is anything that I can do to cheer her up. When we pull into the garage, Aria barges out of the car and sprints inside.

"Aria where are you?" I call out.

No response. I try to open my bedroom door, but it's locked.

"Do you want to talk?" I ask from outside of the room.

"I have papers to grade." Aria responds.

"I'm going to pick Jem up from preschool, call me if you need anything." I say with a sigh.

Line Break

"Daddy!" Jem yells when I enter his classroom.

"Hey buddy." I say as I kiss his forehead.

"Have a great summer Jem." The teacher says as she gives Jem a hug.

"You too." He says with a smile.

"How was your last day of school?" I ask Jem when we get into the car.

"It was fun, I'll miss my friends though." He tells me.

"They can come over for play dates." I tell Jem.

"The boys in my class want to start a little league team, but we don't have a coach." Jem says sadly.

"I can coach you guys, I did play college baseball." I tell Jem.

"Really Dad?" Jem asks as he eyes grow wide with shock.

"Yup." I say as I focus on the road.

"You seem sad." Jem says concerned.

"I've just had a rough day." I say with a sigh.

"What happened?" Jem asks curiously.

"It's nothing you have to worry about." I tell Jem.

Right then we pull into the house.

"Mommy!" Jem calls.

"Jem let your mother rest, she isn't feeling well." I say sadly.

"Is she sick?" Jem asks concerned.

"Mommy has a lot of work to do and she is over tired." I say flatly.

"Oh, I'll go play with my toys." Jem says trying to mask his disappointment.

"That's my boy." I say as I ruffle Jem's hair.

**Poor Aria :(. Do you think her and Ezra will be able to conceive another baby? If I get 15 reviews I'll update tomorrow. Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	20. Breakfast in Bed and Tickle Fights

Aria's POV

I lay in my bed alone and sob miserably. I fished grading my papers nearly two hours ago, but I'm to upset to fall asleep.

"Darling can you open the door?" I hear Ezra ask from outside of the room.

I don't respond, maybe he will think I'm asleep and leave me alone.

"Aria I know your awake. Please let me in, I'm worried about you." Ezra says with a sigh.

I still don't respond.

"Aria this is ridiculous! It's one o'clock in the morning, I'm finished grading papers, and I'm tired!" Ezra says in annoyance.

I get out of bed and unlock the door for him. Neither one of us speaks, we just get into bed and close our eyes. I roll over so that I'm not facing Ezra and cry softly. A few minutes later I feel him kiss my neck. The simple action causes me to start sobbing loudly.

"Sh-sh." Ezra says as he pulls me closer to him.

"Ezra!" I cry sadly.

"Honey you haven't slept in days, you're over tired. Things will look different in the morning, I promise you." Ezra says softly.

"Are you sad?" I ask Ezra through my heavy sobs.

"I'm not." He whispers.

"Why?" I ask him confused.

"I put everything into perspective. I have the most amazing wife in the world, and she gave me a beautiful little boy." Ezra says with a smile.

"But Ezra..." I start to ramble.

"But nothing Aria, everything in my life is perfect." Ezra says as he kisses my forehead.

I move closer to Ezra and rest my head on his chest.

"I understand why you're so upset though. You're the most beautiful woman in the world, and you have to put up with me being your husband." Ezra jokes.

Ezra's words cause both of us to start laughing hysterically.

"Look at that beautiful smile!" Ezra says as he runs his hand along my cheek.

"You always know how to make me feel better." I tell him.

"If you really want another baby I'll do everything that I can to make it happen." Ezra tells me.

"I don't think it's under our control." I say with a sad sigh.

"Not entirely, but I'll take you to every doctor in New York. I'm sure one of them can help us out." Ezra says to me.

"Even if they can't, I'll still have the world's greatest husband and son." I say with a smile.

"Would you do me a favor and close your eyes? You need to rest love." Ezra tells me seriously.

"I need someone to keep me warm." I say as I look at Ezra.

Ezra chuckles and holds me lovingly.

Ezra's POV

I wake up the following morning with Aria in my arms. I gasp when I realize it's already eleven thirty! Why hasn't Jem woken us up? I crawl out of bed to check on him, but Aria begins to stir.

"Ezra?" She mumbles sleepily.

"Go back to sleep baby." I say as I leave the room.

When I enter the living room, I see Jem watching cartoons.

"Morning Daddy." He says to me.

"It's almost noon! Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask him curiously.

"I was going to, but you and Mommy looked so sleepy." Jem tells me.

"You're probably starving." I mumble.

"No, I made myself a bowl of cereal." Jem says proudly.

"You're getting so old." I say with a sad smile.

"Is Mommy awake?" Jem asks me.

"No, she is still sleeping." I tell Jem.

"Is she feeling better?" Jem asks me.

"I think she is." I say with a smile.

"Let's make Mommy a big breakfast!" Jem says enthusiastically.

"I don't want to poison her with my cooking." I say with a chuckle.

"Just don't be so careless." Jem says seriously.

"I am not careless!" I say defensively.

"Why do you think the bacon always burns?" Jem asks with an eye roll.

"That's it, I'm going to make Mommy the best breakfast that the world has ever seen." I tell Jem.

Line Break

After messing up five batches, I finally finish making Aria's blue berry pancakes. I watch the bacon carefully so that it doesn't burn.

"Hello honey." I hear Aria's sweet voice say.

"Good morning beautiful." I say as I turn around to face her.

"Mommy leave!" Jem says panicked.

"I'm sorry?" Aria asks confused.

"Your surprise isn't done! Come into your bedroom with me." Jem says sternly.

"Okay boss." Aria says with a chuckle.

A few minutes later I finish cooking everything. I fill Aria's plate with blueberry pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I also pour her a big glass of apple juice. I walk up to our bedroom and stand in the doorway so that I can watch Aria and Jeremy interact.

"Do you love Daddy?" I hear Jem ask.

"Yes, so much." Aria says as she ruffles his hair.

"Is that why you kiss him?" Jem asks with a wince.

"Yes honey." Aria says with a small laugh.

"I think kissing is gross. It's like eating each other's spit!" Jem tells Aria.

"I'll make sure I remember that the next time I kiss your father." Aria says with a chuckle.

I clear my throat from the doorway.

"Ezra Fitz, have you been watching us this whole time?" Aria asks in a fake angry voice.

"You sound angry. Does this mean you don't want the breakfast that I made you?" I ask Aria with a smile.

"You made me breakfast?" Aria asks as a look of worry and shock washes over her face.

"It was my idea Mommy!" Jem says as he wraps his arms around Aria.

"Thank you Jem." Aria says as she kisses his forehead.

"What about me? I'm the one who spend nearly an hour cooking!" I say in annoyance.

"I'll thank you after I taste the food." Aria teases.

I hand Aria the plate and watch nervously as she takes a bite of her pancake.

"Ezra this is delicious, thank you so much." Aria says as she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

Aria eats a pancake, two pieces of bacon, and a few bites of her eggs.

"I'm full!" Aria says as she puts the plate on our nightstand.

"How can you be full? You hardly made a dent in your plate!" I say in amazement.

"Mommy is tinny, she doesn't eat as much as we do." Jem tells me.

"Excuse me Jem, but last time I checked I was bigger than you." Aria tells our son.

"Not for long." I say under my breath.

"Ezra Fitz!" Aria says in annoyance.

"I like that you're petite, it means that I get to eat your leftovers." I say as I grab Aria's plate.

"I want the bacon!" Jem tells me seriously.

"Sorry Jem." I say as a take a bite of the bacon.

"Mommy, tell him to share!" Jem says angrily.

"Ezra will you please give Jem a piece of bacon?" Aria asks in a firm voice.

"I was just teasing you." I say as I hand Jem the bacon.

"I think he is scared of you." Jem whispers to Aria.

"I am not scared of you Aria." I tell her seriously.

"I'm not sure if I believe you Mr. Fitz." Aria teases.

I respond by grabbing Aria's hands and pinning them behind her head.

"Do you want to take that back Mrs. Fitz?" I ask her.

"Nope." Aria tells me.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I say as I begin to tickle Aria.

"Ezra!" Aria says through her giggles.

"Jem help me out." I say as I glance at my son.

Jem begins to tickle Aria's stomach with me.

"Jem make him stop!" Aria begs.

"No, this is fun." Jem says with a chuckle.

"Jeremy Ezra Fitz!" Aria yells.

"Oh no, I'm in trouble." Jem says as he stops tickling Aria.

"No you're not, we outnumber her." I tell Jem.

"You're both going to pay." Aria says in a warning voice.

"I'm out of here!" Jem says as he rushes out of our room.

I stop tickling Aria and kiss her lovingly.

"Oh no you don't." Aria says as she pulls away from me.

"Come on I was just playing around." I say with a pout.

"I think I should punish you for your bad behavior." Aria says in a husky voice.

"I'm all yours babe." I say as I wrap my arms around Aria lovingly.

**What did ya think? The next chapter is about Aria and Ezra's wedding anniversary. Fifteen review and I'll update tomorrow :). Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	21. Happy Anniversary

Aria's POV

I wake up the following morning with Ezra kissing my neck lovingly.

"Happy anniversary baby." Ezra says sweetly.

"You too." I say as I wrap my arms around Ezra and kiss him.

"These have been the happiest six years of my life." Ezra says with a smile.

"Same here." I say truthfully.

"I have so many wonderful things planned for us." Ezra says as he strokes my hair.

"Such as?" I ask him curiously.

"Patience darling." Ezra teases.

"Ezra I hate.." I start to say.

"Surprises, I know." Ezra says with a chuckle.

"Happy anniversary!" Jem says as he enters the bedroom.

"Thank you." I tell him with a smile.

"I made you a present." Jem tells Ezra and me.

"Let's see it." Ezra says to Jem.

Jem holds out a picture that he had kept hidden behind his back. It's a drawing of Ezra and me surrounded by hearts.

"I love it!" I say as I kiss his forehead.

"Thanks buddy." Ezra says as he ruffles Jem's hair.

"Wilber and I are going to get ready to go to Grandma and Grandpa's house." Jem says as he scurries out of the room.

"We are going to have an amazing evening." Ezra whispers to me.

Line Break

I just dropped Jeremy off at my Mom and Dad's house.

"Ezra I'm home!" I call from the garage.

"I've missed you." Ezra says as he gives me a kiss on the lips.

"I have too." I say as I bury my face in his chest.

"Unfortunately I have to leave." Ezra says as he pulls away from me.

"Why?" I ask trying to mask my disappointment.

"I have business to take care of." He says flatly.

"Ezra!" I say in shock.

"I know it's horrible, but I promise I'll be home soon." Ezra says as he kisses me and runs off.

Line Break

I sit alone and wait for Ezra to return, it's been hours and I still haven't heard from him. This isn't how I imagined spending my wedding anniversary. A smile spreads across my face when I realize he is calling me.

"Where the Hell are you?" I ask him furiously.

"I'll be home in about an hour, start getting ready for dinner." He tells me.

"I haven't seen you all day, and I have no idea where you are taking me." I say bitterly.

"Wear a dress." Ezra says as he hangs up the phone.

I spend about an hour curling my hair and applying make-up. I'm wearing a red dress and black stilettos.

"Wow!" I hear Ezra say.

I turn around and see Ezra standing in the doorway to my bedroom. He walks towards me and pulls me in for a kiss, but I quickly pull away.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asks me concerned.

"What's wrong? I've spent our entire anniversary waiting around, while you take care of business." I say tears begin to pour out of my eyes.

"Aria..." He starts to say.

"I don't want to hear it." I tell him angrily.

"Will you please just let me explain?" He asks in annoyance.

"Explain what? How some stupid meeting with an editor is more important than spend our anniversary together." I say cooly.

"I haven't been doing actually business Aria, I've been working on your surprise." He says gently.

"Really?" I ask as I wipe away my tears.

"I wanted to make this the perfect anniversary, but I guess I blew it." Ezra says with a sad sigh.

"No you didn't, we still have the rest of the night." I say to him.

"Wait here, I'm going to get dressed." Ezra says as he shoots me one of his famous boyish smiles.

A few minutes later Ezra comes back into the bedroom wearing his most fancy tux.

"You look so handsome." I say as I admire my gorgeous husband.

"And you look beautiful." Ezra says as he wraps his arms around me.

I give him a passionate kiss and run my fingers through his curls. Ezra leads me to the living room and hands me a bouquet of roses.

"Thank you." I tell Ezra softly.

"Darling this is only the beginning." Ezra says with a loving smile.

Line Break

Ezra and I sit in a fancy Italian restaurant and reminisce about the past.

"I was so surprised when I found out that you were pregnant with Jem." Ezra says with a chuckle.

"I was too!" I say with a small laugh.

"Your dad was furious when I brought you back from Brazil pregnant." Ezra says with a wince.

"It was our honeymoon, what did he think we were doing?" I ask with an eye roll.

"I don't think he wanted to think about it." Ezra tells me.

"Remember when Jem was born?" I ask with a smile.

"Of course I do." Ezra says.

Flash Back

_I wake up in a white hospital room. My entire body is sore, tired, and sweaty. Less than a moment later I hear a baby crying softly. I begin to remember what is going on, I just gave birth. I passed out before I got to see the baby, and I thought I would die for sure._

_"Ezra?" I call out._

_"Aria you're awake!" Ezra says as he takes a seat on my hospital bed._

_I start to cry when I see the beautiful baby boy that he is holding in his arms._

_I start to ramble things such as,"It's a boy, he looks like you, can I hold him?"_

_Ezra chuckles and puts the baby in my arms. He stares at me with his light blue eyes and smiles, my heart literally melts._

_"He is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I say as I begin to sob._

_"The doctors didn't think you were going to make it, I'm so proud of you Aria." Ezra says as he begins to tear up._

_"He is ours Ezra, all ours." I say through my heavy sobs._

_"He is perfect, just like you." Ezra says as he kisses the baby's forehead._

_"Do we agree on the name?" I ask Ezra._

_"Jeremy Fitz." He says with a smile._

_"Jeremy Ezra Fitz." I say as I rock the baby in my arms._

_End of Flashback_

"Earth to Aria." Ezra says snapping me out of my flashback.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I say apologetically.

"About what?" He asks as he grabs my hand.

"The day I gave birth to Jem." I tell him.

"You were so happy." Ezra says with a smile.

"Yeah, I was." I say with a grin.

Line Break

Ezra leads me out of the restaurant and takes me for a walk around Time Square.

"I had so much fun tonight." I say as I squeeze Ezra's hand.

"We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet." Ezra says with a mysterious smile.

"There is more?" I ask in amazement.

At that moment a horse-drawn carriage stops in front of us.

"You're Ezra Fitz correct?" The man directing the horses asks my husband.

"That's me." Ezra says as he helps me into the carriage.

"Oh Ezra...I don't...This is...How did you..." I start to ramble.

Ezra responds by pressing his lips against mine. We cuddle as the carriage takes us all around Manhattan.

"I love New York." Ezra whispers to me.

"So do I, it's so romantic." I say softly.

"Are ready for your surprise?" Ezra asks me.

"I thought this was my surprise." I say as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"I know that this has been a rough year for you. I think you need some time away from everything, the city, responsibly, parenting..." Ezra starts to ramble.

"What are you saying?" I ask him confused.

"I am taking you to Italy for a second honeymoon." Ezra says as a smile spreads across his face.

"Are you serious?" I ask shocked.

Ezra nods his head, and tears of joy begin to pour out of my eyes.

"Aria, what's wrong?" He asks me concerned.

"I just love you so much. You make my life amazing, and you treat me like a princess..." I say before Ezra presses his lips against mine.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me Aria, and I really want you to know that." Ezra says as he strokes my hair.

"You do a great job of showing me." I say with a small smile.

"We leave for Italy on Wednesday, and I promise that you will enjoy every minute of it." Ezra says as he rubs his hand along my cheek.

"You're right. Being in Italy with you sounds like paradise." I say as I rest my head on Ezra's chest.

**What did you all think? Aria and Ezra leave for Italy in the next chapter. 15 Reviews and I'll update tommorow. Thanks for reading and have a nice evening :).**


	22. Welcome to Italy

Aria's POV

Ezra and I leave for Italy today and I couldn't be more excited. The only downside to this trip is that I'll have to spend an entire week away from Jeremy. We are at my parent's house dropping him off now.

"Jeremy listen to Grandma and Grandpa, eat lots of vegetables, don't get lost, call me at least five times a day..." I ramble as I sit on my parent's couch.

"Aria honey calm down." Ezra says with a chuckle.

"There is no way I'm eating lots of vegetables." Jem says stubbornly.

"I'm serious you two." I say as I glare at Ezra angrily.

"We know you are." Ezra says as he squeezes my hand.

"Mom this is for you." I say as I hand her a piece of paper.

"Aria, what is this?" She asks me amused.

"It's a list of everything that you need to remember while you're watching Jem this week. My phone number, Ezra's phone number, Doctor. Johnson's phone number..." I start to say.

"I think I can handle watching my grandson while you're away. I raised two kids, remember?" My mom asks me.

"I know, this is only for if there is an emergency." I assure her.

"We are going to have so much fun Jem." My dad says as he ruffles the little boy's hair.

"Dad if you take Jem to the park, make sure you bring home the right child." I tell him seriously.

"I only made that mistake once Aria." He says defensively.

"You mistook me for a boy!" I remind him.

"You were only six months old, there wasn't any hair on your head." He says with a chuckle.

"Aria, we're going to miss our plane." Ezra says as he glances at his watch.

"I love you Jem." I say as I wrap my arms around him.

"I love you too, have a fun trip." Jem says with a smile.

"Ezra, make sure she doesn't come home pregnant this time." My dad says as he glares my husband.

"You don't want another grandchild?" My mom asks him in disbelief.

"I do, but I want to make sure this trip isn't some excuse for Ezra to..." My dad starts to say.

"Dad." I say in a warning voice.

"Have fun Aria." Mom says as she kisses my forehead.

"I'm not kidding Ezra." My dad tells him seriously.

Line Break

Ezra and I arrive at our gate just in time for boarding. Luckily, we are sitting in an aisle with only two seats.

"Do you want the window?" Ezra asks me politely.

"Yes please." I say with a smile.

I stare out the window, completely absorbed in my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Ezra asks me curiously.

"I wish I could have a baby." I say with a sad sigh.

"I'm kind of glad that you can't. Your dad made it perfectly clear that if you come home pregnant from this trip, he will kill me!" Ezra jokes.

"It isn't funny Ezra." I tell him seriously.

"I know, let's not think about it now." Ezra says as he grabs my hand.

"Okay, I'll think about how much fun we're going to have together." I tell him.

"I will too." Ezra says with a smile.

I close my eyes and rest my head on Ezra's chest.

"No sleeping darling." He tells me sternly.

"Why not?" I ask with a pout.

"We arrive in Venice at nine o'clock tonight. You'll be unable to fall asleep, and that will make the jet lag worse." Ezra warns.

"This is our second honeymoon, who said anything about sleeping tonight?" I ask Ezra in a seductive voice.

"Not me." He mumbles.

Ezra's POV

After flying for nearly nine hours, our plane begins to descend. Despite my wishes, Aria slept for most of the flight.

"Wake up princess." I say as I shake her gently.

"Where am I?" Aria asks as her tired eyes begin to open.

"Venice Italy, our plane just landed." I tell her.

Aria smiles and gives my hand a squeeze. I carry both of our suitcases to the car that I rented and begin to drive.

"How far is hotel?" Aria asks me curiously.

"About twenty minutes, but we need to stop to eat dinner." I say to her.

"You look tired." Aria says to me.

"I didn't get the chance to sleep on the plane." I remind her.

"I can drive if you'd like." Aria offers.

"That's okay, driving in this country is a lot different from driving in the US." I tell her.

I spent a semester in college living in Italy, so I know the country's culture fairly well.

"Did it take you a long time to get use to?" Aria asks me curiously.

"When I first moved here I got a ticket for driving on the wrong side of the road." I say as I recollect that day.

"Ezra!" Aria says as she begins to giggle.

"Great, now you're going to tease me about it for the rest of the trip." I say with a sigh.

"Probably." Aria says with a smile.

"I can always talk about the time when you got drunk at Hardy's cabin." I challenge.

"Ezra, we said we weren't ever going to talk about that night again." Aria says nervously.

"No Aria, you said that." I remind her.

"Ezra.." She starts to say.

"You have such a cute butt Ezra!" I say mimicking Aria.

"Fine, we are even." Aria says with an eye roll.

Line Break

Aria and I sit in a nice Italian restaurant and enjoy each other's company.

"The canals are so beautiful." Aria says as she looks out the window.

"We can go through them in a gondola." I tell her.

"That would be so romantic." Aria says happily.

"Do you need help reading the menu?" I ask her.

"I think I've got it. Lasagne is lasagna in Italian right?" Aria asks me.

"Yes love." I say with a chuckle.

"What are you getting?" Aria asks me curiously.

"I think I'll have a risotto dish." I say as I glance at the menu.

A few minutes later our waiter comes to take our orders. I do all of talking because Aria doesn't speak Italian.

"Thank you so much for taking me on this trip, I'm having fun already." Aria says appreciatively.

"I am too." I say as I grab Aria's hand.

By the time the waiter brings us our food, I am starving. I don't hesitate to dig right in.

"How is your lasagna?" I ask Aria.

"Delicious, have a bite." Aria says as she hands me her fork.

"Yum!" I say after swallowing the lasagna.

"Jem would love this." Aria says with a sad smile.

"You're missing him already, aren't you?" I ask her.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he is having a good time." Aria says absent-mindedly.

"I know what will cheer you up!" I say as an idea comes to mind.

"What?" Aria asks curiously.

"Gelato." I say with a smile.

"That sounds so good." Aria says as her eyes light up.

"I bet you want a big scoop of chocolate." I say with a chuckle.

"You know me to well." Aria says with a small laugh.

Line Break

After checking into our hotel, I lead Aria up to the bedroom. I immediately pick her up and carry her to our bed.

"Not so fast Mr. Fitz." Aria says as she breaks the kiss.

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask her concerned.

"I need a bath." She tells me.

"Seriously?" I ask in annoyance.

"Yes, I've been on a plane for nine hours and I feel disgusting." She says stubbornly.

"I'll get it started for you." I say as I kiss her cheek.

"Thank you." Aria tell me.

After her bath is drawn, I carry Aria to the bathroom. We get into the steaming hot bath and rest against each other.

"This is so nice." I say as I close my eyes.

"I know. What are we going to do tomorrow?" Aria asks curiously.

"I was thinking we could go to a museum to learn about the city's history." I tell her.

"That sounds perfect." Aria says with a smile.

"I'm so happy." I say truthfully.

"I am too." Aria tells me.

"I'm serious Aria, I get to spend a week in this wonderful city with the most amazing woman on the planet." I say as I kiss Aria's neck lovingly.

"I get to spend the week with the sweetest man in the world." Aria says as she plays with my wet curls.

I respond by kissing Aria with all the force that I have.

"Bed." Aria mumbles.

I nod and carry Aria to our comfortable king sized bed.


	23. Positive

Aria's POV

I wake up the following morning feeling nauseous. My sickness sends me running to the toilet where I begin to vomit. Moments later I feel Ezra pull my hair back.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asks me concerned.

"I don't know, I just felt sick." I say with tears running down my face.

"I hope you're not coming down with something." Ezra says as he feels my forehead.

"I know." I say with a sigh.

"You don't feel warm." Ezra says relieved.

"I probably ate something that didn't agree with my stomach." I decide.

"Are you feeling well enough to go to the museum?" Ezra asks me.

"We are in Italy, I'm not going to sit in the hotel room all day." I say to him.

"Tell me if you're feeling sick so that I can get you some medicine." Ezra says as he strokes my hair.

"Okay, but can we get something to eat? I'm starving!" I exclaim.

"Yes, it's about time for breakfast." Ezra says as he checks his watch.

"Can I call Jem before we head out?" I ask Ezra hopefully.

"He is probably asleep, it's midnight in Pennsylvania." Ezra reminds me.

"I completely forgot about the time change." I say with a small laugh.

"Let's go, we have an exciting day ahead of us." Ezra says with a smile.

Line Break

Our first day in Italy was absolutely amazing. Ezra took me all around the city, and we visited a fascinating museum. I even bought new clothes from some of the stores in Venice. Ezra and I walk the streets of Venice hand in hand after enjoying a delicious dinner.

"What do you say we take a ride on a gondola?" Ezra asks me.

"That sounds lovely." I say with a smile.

Ezra responds by giving me gentle kiss on the lips.

"I miss spending this much time with you." Ezra says with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"Life is so busy, I feel like I never get to spend any quality time with you when we are not on vacation." Ezra explains.

"I guess we will just have to make time to spend together when we get back to New York." I say as I squeeze his hand.

"I'd like that." Ezra says with a smile.

Ezra and I find a gondola when we get to the town surrounded by the lagoon. I can't help but realize how beautiful the city looks at night.

Ezra's POV

Aria and I sit in a gondola that take us all around the canals of Venice. The man rowing the gondola plays his violin for us. We both clap when his song ends.

"Lei è molto prelevate." The man rowing the canal says in his thick Italian accent.

"Sì." I say with a chuckle.

"What did he say?" Aria asks me.

"That you are very beautiful." I say as I admire Aria.

"Oh." Aria says as she begins to blush.

"He is right." I tell Aria truthfully.

She does looks beautiful tonight, just like she always does.

"Don't you just love this city?" Aria asks as she rests her head on my chest.

"I do, and tonight is perfect." I say as I stare at the lights coming from the city.

Aria and I don't talk for the rest of the ride. I just hold her in my loving arms as we take in every element of the romantic evening.

Line Break

We are both exhausted when we arrive at the hotel. Aria and I immediately get into bed and close are eyes. Right when I'm about to fall asleep, Aria gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom. I hold her hair back and whisper soothing words to her as she vomits into the toilet. When Aria is finished, I hand her a towel so that she can wipe her mouth.

"Thank you." Aria says softly.

"I think I should take you to see a doctor." I tell Aria seriously.

"I'm fine Ezra." Aria protests.

I stare at the ground and realize that Aria's feet are swelling up.

"You poor thing!" I say sympathetically.

"What are you talking about?" She asks me confused.

"Your feet are swollen, are they sore?" I ask her concerned.

"Yeah, but it's probably from walking around all day." Aria says calmly.

"If you're not feeling better in the morning we are finding you a doctor." I say sternly.

Aria nods and walks to our bed. We lay there in silence for a few minutes, until Aria begins to stir.

"What's wrong honey?" I ask her.

"What's the date?" She asks me.

"The twenty-second." I say after thinking about it for a minute.

"I'm late!" Aria says as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"Late?" I ask her confused.

"I missed my period." Aria explains.

"Do you think you're pregnant?" I ask her hopefully.

"The doctors said that getting pregnant was unlikely, but it would explain my morning sickness, swelling feet, and large appetite." Aria says thoughtfully.

"I'm going to buy a few pregnancy tests from the store in the lobby." I say before rushing out of the room.

I pick up the tests and run back to my hotel room, where Aria is pacing nervously. Aria takes the test, and we wait anxiously for the results.

"Aria it's time." I say as I look at my watch.

"I can't look Ezra." She says nervously.

"I'll do it." I say as I lift up the stick.

All kinds of different emotions run through my body when I realize that the test is positive. I stand in the bathroom speechless as I stare at the used pregnancy test.

"Ezra please say something." Aria says as tears begin to form in her hazel eyes.

"You're pregnant Aria, we are having another baby." I say as I wrap my arms around Aria lovingly.

Aria begins to sob into my chest when she hears this.

"I know love." I say as I rub her back gently.

"Ezra it's impossible, Doctor. Johnson said that I might never get pregnant again." Aria says through her sobs.

"He said there was a small chance that you could, and the test says it all." I say trying to assure her.

"I want to take another test." Aria says stubbornly.

Aria takes another test, and another, and another. All four tests have the same result, positive.

"One more Ezra." Aria tells me.

"Aria you've taken four tests! You're definitely pregnant." I say trying to convince her.

"These tests aren't the most accurate things in the world." Aria argues.

"Yeah, but four false positives would be very unlikely." I tell her.

"I suppose you're right." Aria says with a sigh.

"Why aren't you more excited? Last week you had your heart set on having a baby." I remind her.

"I thought I did." Aria says as she begins to sob uncontrollably.

"Why are you so upset?" I ask her confused.

"I can't go through it again Ezra, I just can't!" She says through her heavy sobs.

"You are going to have this baby Aria, I will make sure that there aren't any complications." I say trying to calm her down.

"You can't control this Ezra." She tells me.

"Not entirely, but I'll do everything that I can to protect you and this baby." I say as I kiss Aria's stomach.

"What if it isn't enough?" Aria asks as she begins to sniffle.

"You can't spend life worrying about these things Aria. We are going to remember this moment for the rest of our lives, so let's make the most of it." I say as I kiss her forehead.

"You're right." Aria says with a small smile.

"We are going to be parents again Aria." I say trying to contain my excitement.

"I'm so happy Ezra." Aria says as she wraps her arms around me.

"Let's get you to bed." I say as I leads Aria to our bed.

"What do you think our baby will look like?" Aria asks me

"Hopefully like you." I say with a chuckle.

"Or like you." Aria says as she plays with my curls.

"You're much better looking than I am." I tell Aria.

"That isn't true." She argues.

"I hope the baby is a little girl." I say as I rub Aria's stomach.

"I'd be happy with a boy or girl." She tells me

"Get some sleep Aria." I tell her seriously.

"Bossy much?" She asks with an eye roll.

"Great, the hormones are already kicking in!" I say sarcastically.

"Watch it." Aria tells me in a warning voice.

"I love you, with or without crazy pregnancy hormones." I says as I pull her closer to me.

"I love you too." Aria says with a yawn

"I love you both." I say as I rub small circles along Aria's stomach.

**Aria is pregnant again! Boy or girl? (I think I know what most of you want though) 15 reviews and I'll update tommow. Thanks for reading :).**


	24. Back to Reality

One** Week Later **

Aria's POV

"Ezra wake up." I say as I nudge him gently.

"Ugh." He moans sleepily.

"We just landed in Rosewood." I say as I kiss his forehead.

"That was a long plane ride." Ezra says as his eyes flutter open.

"This was the most amazing week." I say with a small smile.

"I know. How are you feeling?" Ezra asks as he rubs me stomach gently.

"Starving!" I confess.

"We will have a big meal when we arrive at your parent's house." Ezra tells me.

"I'm so excited to see Jem!" I exclaim.

"So am I. However, I could do without seeing your father." Ezra says with wince.

"Why?" I ask slightly hurt.

"He made it perfectly clear that if I brought you home from Italy pregnant, he would kill me!" Ezra reminds me.

"Technically, we conceived the baby in New York." I say as I raise my eyebrows.

"You have point!" Ezra says with a chuckle.

Line Break

We drive to my parent's house from the airport. Jem runs into my arms when Ezra and I enter the living room.

"I've missed you so much!" I say as I ruffle Jem's curls.

"I've missed you too!" Jem tells me.

I giggle when I hear Ezra clear his throat.

"You too Daddy." Jem says as he hugs Ezra.

"Come into the kitchen, dinner is ready." My mom tells us.

We spend the evening showing Jem and my parents pictures of the trip.

"Aria and I have some big news to tell you." Ezra says suddenly.

"What is it Daddy?" Jem asks curiously.

"I'm pregnant." I say as a smile spreads across my face.

"Byron before you get angry, this baby wasn't conceived on the trip." Ezra says nervously.

"Son in the room." I say under my breath.

"Congratulations Aria!" My dad says as he wraps his arms around me.

"I get another grandchild to spoil!" My mom exclaims happily.

"What do you think Jem?" Ezra asks our son.

"How could you do this to me Mommy?" Jem asks with tears streaming down his face.

"I thought you'd be excited." I say hurt.

"I'm not!" Jem says as he runs out of the room.

"Ezra." I say helplessly.

"I'll go talk to him." Ezra says before kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

"Mom I don't understand, he was so happy about the last baby." I say as I begin to sob.

"Oh honey." My mom says as she wraps her arms around me.

"He will warm up to the idea of having a little brother or sister." My dad assures me.

"I hope you're right." I say with a sigh.

Ezra's POV

I enter the guest bedroom and see Jem crying softly.

"What was that all about?" I ask my son.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you." Jem tells me angrily.

"Tell me why you're so upset." I say sternly.

"I don't want Mommy to have another baby." Jem says through his tears.

"She will still love you just as much as she does now." I say as I rub Jem's back.

"I know." Jem tells me.

"So what's the problem?" I ask him confused.

"I don't want Mommy to die!" Jem says as he starts to sob hysterically.

"Mommy isn't going to die! Why would you think that?" I ask him gently.

"Last time Mommy had a baby inside of her tummy she almost died." Jem explains.

"That was a random accident! The baby had nothing to do with it." I say as I hold Jem.

"Really?" He asks with a sniffle.

"Really." I say as I envelop him in a hug.

"I get a little brother?" Jem asks with a small smile.

"Or a little sister." I say with a chuckle.

"That's great!" Jem exclaims happily.

"Go tell Mommy that, she will feel so much better." I say to him.

Jem runs into the living room and gives Aria a hug.

"When do I get to meet my brother or sister?" Jem asks Aria happily.

"In about nine months." Aria says cautiously.

"I'm so excited!" Jem tells her.

"I thought you were upset!" Aria says confused.

"That was before I knew you weren't going to die!" Jem explains.

"I'll explain later." I whisper to Aria.

Aria nods and wraps her arms around Jem lovingly.

"You're going to make an amazing older brother." Aria tells Jem with a smile.

"Thanks Mommy!" Jem says enthusiastically.

Line Break

I arrive in my house with Aria, and a sleeping Jeremy in my arms.

"I missed our house." Aria says as we enter our living room.

"I'm going to put him to bed." I say as I gesture towards the sleeping toddler.

"I'll come with you." Aria says as she follows me to Jem's room.

As soon as I place Jem on his bed, Wilber jumps on it and lays by Jem's feet.

"They are so cute." Aria squeals.

"Let's get you two to bed." I say as I rub Aria's stomach.

Aria and I get settled in bed and begin to cuddle.

"Why was Jem so upset when I told him about the baby?" Aria asks me suddenly.

I don't want to bring up the accident because it might upset Aria.

"It was just a misunderstanding, he is fine now." I say as I kiss her forehead.

"Seriously, what happened?" Aria asks me.

"Jem thought that because you're having another baby, you might get into another accident." I tell her gently.

"Oh." Aria says with a sad sigh.

"It's in the past Aria, let's just focus on keeping this baby safe." I say as I kiss her stomach.

"Do you think I should take next year off?" Aria blurts out suddenly.

"You mean go on maternity leave?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Yeah." Aria says.

"If I say yes are you going to kill me?" I ask her cautiously.

"No Ezra, I want your opinion." Aria says seriously.

"Like you said before, it's your body so it's your decision." I tell her.

"Going on leave would keep my stress level down, and I would get to spend more time with Jem." Aria says thoughtfully.

"That's right, and you can go back to work the following year." I say.

"I think I'll take this year off, if that's okay with you." Aria says with a nervous smile.

"Of course it's okay with me, I don't want you to tire yourself out." I say as I stroke Aria's dark hair.

"I can't wait until our little baby is born." Aria says as she places her hands over her stomach.

"I know." I say with a smile.

"Will you be in the room with me Ezra?" Aria asks me suddenly.

While you're giving birth? Of course." I say as I give her a reassuring smile.

The day that Aria gave birth to Jem wasn't exactly a pleasant experience for her. I'm sure she is anxious about going into labor a second time.

"Thank you." Aria says softly.

"Don't thank me yet, you'll probably be screaming at me the entire time!" I say with a chuckle.

"I will not!" Aria protests.

I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Okay, I probably will. Just remember, that is the crazy in me talking." Aria says to me.

Both of us begin to laugh hysterically. I pull Aria in for a kiss, but she quickly pulls away.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I have to pee." Aria says as she gets out of bed.

"You just went!" I remind her.

"I'm pregnant Ezra, get use to it." She says with an eye roll.

"It's better than the random craving and ridiculous mood swings." I say under my breath.

"What was that Ezra?" Aria asks as she turns to face me.

"Nothing sweetheart." I say with a chuckle.

**What did you think? Will this pregnancy go smoothly? 15 reviews and I'll update tommorow! Thanks for reading.**


	25. Emotional Aria

**Seven Months Later**

My eyes flutter open when I hear someone enter my bedroom.

"Ezra?" I mumble sleepily.

"It's me love." Ezra says as he kisses my forehead.

"What time is it?" I ask him curiously.

"About five o'clock at night." He tells me.

"Oh." I say as my tired eyes begin to close.

I don't usually sleep during the day, but being almost eight months pregnant is exhausting.

"Is she kicking a lot?" Ezra asks as he rubs my stomach.

"For the millionth time, we don't know if this baby is a girl." I remind him.

I told Ezra that I don't want to know the sex of the baby until he or she is born. This upset him for a while, but I reminded him that I am the one carrying the child.

"I know you want a little girl." Ezra says with a chuckle.

"That's not true!" I argue.

Actually it is true. As much as I love Jem, I really want a daughter that I can dress up and spoil. I know that Ezra wants a girl too.

"What do you want for dinner?" Ezra asks me.

"I'm craving Chinese food." I tell him.

"I'll order it now." Ezra says as he kisses my forehead and leaves our bedroom.

"Mommy!" Jem says as he jumps on top of the bed.

"Hey baby." I say with a weak smile.

"You look tired." Jem says concerned.

"I am." I say with a sigh.

"Are you coming to my first Little League game tomorrow?" He asks me.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I say as I kiss the little boy's forehead.

"Good, because I'm sure we are going to win! Daddy is the best coach in the world!" Jem says to me.

"I'm sure he is, but this is about having fun." I tell Jem seriously.

"Winning is fun." Jem says innocently.

"Jem, I hope you're letting your mother rest." Ezra says as he enters the bedroom.

"It's fine Ezra." I say with an eye roll.

"Just making sure." Ezra says.

"How was work today?" I ask Ezra curiously.

"It was good, I missed you though." Ezra says as he walks over to the bed and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Mommy something just moved inside of your tummy!" Jem says as his eyes grow wide with shock.

"That's your little brother or sister kicking." I explain.

"Kicking isn't nice!" Jem says angrily.

"The baby doesn't know that, and you were much worse." I say with a small laugh.

"I was?" Jem asks.

"You kept me up all night." I tell him.

"I'm sorry." Jem says apologetically.

"It's not your fault that you were so lively." I say as I kiss his forehead.

"Hanna just sent you another picture of Kayla." Ezra says as he hands me my cell phone.

Kayla is Hanna and Caleb's daughter. Hanna gave birth to her about three weeks ago, and I am her Godmother.

"She is adorable!" I say happily.

At that moment our doorbell rings.

"That's the Chinese delivery man." Ezra says as he bolts out of the room.

I make my way to the living room and sit at the kitchen table. Ezra makes me a big plate of food and I dig right in.

"This is so good!" I say as I swallow a bite of an egg roll.

"You can slow down, the food isn't going to run away." Ezra teases.

I glare at Ezra angrily and he shuts right up.

"I'm so excited for the game tomorrow!" Jem tells Ezra.

"I'm glad you're enjoying Little League." Ezra says with a smile.

"You're the best coach in the world!" Jem exclaims.

"I wouldn't go that far." Ezra says with a chuckle.

"You are a wonderful teacher." I say in a suggestive voice.

"I guess I am." Ezra says as we both start to laugh.

"Where is the fried rice?" I ask as I look through the bag of Chinese food.

"You wanted that?" Ezra asks nervously.

"I told you a million times! How could you have forgotten?" I ask him angrily.

"I'm sorry Aria." He says apologetically.

"It's okay honey." I say with a sigh.

"You have to stop this Mommy!" Jem says with wide eyes.

"Stop what?" I ask curiously.

"On minute you're happy, then you're sad. You laugh, and then you cry and scream. It's getting really confusing!" Jem says as he shakes his head.

"You're right, I'm sorry." I say guiltily.

"Jem, I told you that we have to have patience with your mother until the baby is born. She can't help that she is emotional." Ezra says sternly.

"I still love you Mommy." Jem says as he gives me a hug.

"Thanks baby." I say as I kiss his forehead.

"Do you want to watch a movie tonight?" Ezra asks me.

"I'm really tired, do you mind if I go to bed?" I ask Ezra.

"Of course not, I'll finish grading papers so I won't have to worry about it this weekend." Ezra says to me.

"Goodnight Jem." I say as I kiss his forehead.

"I get to stay up later than Mommy!" Jem exclaims happily.

Ezra's POV

I stay up grading papers until midnight. When I get into my bedroom, I see Aria trying to waddle out of bed.

"Please tell me I didn't wake you up." I say concerned.

Sleeping at night has been hard for Aria, and I would feel guilty if I deprived her of anymore sleep.

"No, I can't sleep." Aria says with a sigh.

"Why are you getting out of bed? Do you want me to get you something?" I ask her.

"No, I was just going to watch a movie in the living room." Aria says.

"Honey you're exhausted!" I say as I direct her towards our bed.

"Yeah, but I can't sleep. Besides, I wouldn't want to keep you up." Aria says to me.

"Don't worry about me Aria." I tell her.

At that moment tears begin to stream down her face.

"Sweetheart why are you crying?" I ask her softly.

"It's nothing." Aria says as she tries to hold back tears.

"Somethings bothering you, tell me what's wrong." I say as I pull Aria as close as her baby bump will allow.

"Tell me what's right! I'm exhausted, and I'm so emotional and big." Aria says as she begins to sob.

"I can't imagine how difficult this is for you." I tell her sympathetically.

"Oh Ezra I don't deserve you!" Aria says through her heavy sobs.

"What are you talking about? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I assure her.

"You're doing so much for me and I'm probably the most annoying person in the world! I'm always so demanding, and I keep you up at night even when you have work in the morning." Aria says sadly.

"You're not annoying Aria! I'm happy to do all of those things for you." I tell her gently.

"Why?" She asks me skeptically.

"Because our baby depends on you for everything, so I want to make sure that you're taken care of." I explain.

"I really appreciate you, and everything that you do for me and this baby." Aria tells me.

"I appreciate that you're carrying our child." I say as I kiss Aria's stomach.

"I would have gone mad by now if I didn't have you to help take care of me." Aria says with a small laugh.

"I'm surprised my helping hasn't made you go mad! I have the tendency to mess everything up." I say with a chuckle.

"You do not!" Aria protests.

"The fried rice." I say as I raise an eyebrow.

"I've already forgotten about that." Aria says as she kisses my cheek.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" I ask her.

"I can try, but I probably won't succeed." Aria says with a sigh.

"I can read to you until you fall asleep." I offer.

"I would love that." Aria says with a smile.

"To Kill a Mockingbird?" I ask.

"Yes please." Aria says.

I begin to read the first page for the millionth time in my life. This is Aria's favorite book and mine. We named Jeremy after one of the main characters in the book, they even share the same nickname. By the time I finish the first chapter, Aria is sound asleep. I smile to myself and turn off the lights.

"I love you so much." I whisper as I kiss her forehead.

**What did you think? The next chapter is about Jem's first Little League game. I'll update tomorrow if I get 15 reviews. Thanks for reading :) **


	26. The Grand Slam

Aria's POV

I sit with my parents on a fold out chair as I watch Jeremy's first baseball game. They are losing 3 to 0, but I can tell that Jem is having a good time.

"Jem is adorable." My mom says as she watches him grab a handful of sunflower seeds.

"He looks more like Ezra everyday." I say with a smile.

"Is Ezra taking care of you?" My dad asks me suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Is he doing everything that he can to this pregnancy easy on you?" My mom says filling in.

"Absolutely. He even goes to McDonald's at midnight when I'm having a weird craving." I say with a small laugh.

"I despised Ezra at first, but I'm glad he is so good to you." My dad tells me.

"He really is." I say as I glance at my husband who is leading the team in a cheer.

It's the bottom of the last inning, and they need four runs to win the game.

The first two batters strike out immediately.

"Will Jem be upset if they lose?" My mom asks me.

"I hope not." I say with a frown.

Jem's friend Ryan is up to bat next, he hits the ball and makes it to first base. The next two batters also hit singles, making the bases loaded. A nervous gasp escapes my lips when I realize that Jem is up next.

"You've got this buddy." Ezra says as he pats Jem's back and hands him a bat.

Jem makes his way to the plate and gets in the batting stance that Ezra taught him. The pitcher throws the ball, Jem swings and misses.

"Strike!" The umpire yells.

The pitcher throws the second ball, and Jem misses again.

"Strike two!" The umpire says dramatically.

"Loser." I hear the pitcher say with a smirk.

"My mommy told me that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." Jem says angrily.

"Whatever." He says with an eye roll.

The pitcher throws the third ball, and Jem hits it over the fence. The crowd around me goes crazy.

"That's my boy!" I hear Ezra say happily.

"Great job Jem!" I yell through all the commotion.

I'm so happy for Jem, but my heart sinks when I see the other team's pitcher crying hysterically.

"Poor thing." I say with a sigh.

Before my parent's can respond, I see Jem walk over to the pitcher.

"Great game." Jem says as he pats the other little-boy on the back.

"You too." The pitcher says with a sniffle.

"What a nice boy." The woman siting behind me tells her husband.

After Ezra finishes talking to the team, he puts Jem on his shoulders and walks over to me.

"Great game Jem." My dad tells him.

"You're a great little player." My mom says with a smile.

"Did you see my grand slam Mommy?" Jem asks as Ezra puts him in my arms.

"Yes, you were amazing!" I say as I kiss his forehead.

"Were you proud of me?" Jem asks me softly.

"I couldn't be more proud of you baby. You showed a lot of great sportsmanship when you congratulated the pitcher even though he said some mean things to you." I say as I wrap my arms around him lovingly.

"Your mother is right Jem, it takes a special kind of person to do what you did." Ezra says as he kisses our son's forehead.

"I felt bad for him. His Mommy probably never taught him manners." Jem says as he shakes his head.

Our group bursts into a fit of giggle, while Jem just stares at us confused.

"Are you feeling well enough to go out to pizza with the team? Ezra asks me.

"I always feel well enough for pizza!" I say as I rub my pregnant stomach.

Line Break

Ezra and I sit with a large group of parents in a crowded and noisy pizza place.

"Is this place to chaotic for you?" Ezra asks me.

"I'm fine Ezra." I say as I give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Mommy!" Jem says as he runs into my arms.

"Hey buddy. Why aren't you with your friends?" I ask him curiously.

"I need quarters to play games at the arcade." Jem tells me.

"Let's see if I have any." I say as I dig through my purse.

"Here Jem." Ezra says as he gives Jem a handful of quarters that he found in his pocket.

"Jackpot!" Jem says as he runs to the arcade.

The group of parents laugh at the little boy's enthusiasm.

"He wouldn't have gotten any quarters if he had struck out." Another dad tells Ezra.

"Probably not." Ezra jokes.

"How far along are you?" A woman asks me.

"Almost eight months." I tell the woman.

All of the mothers at the table give me sympathetic looks.

"He better be treating you like a princess." One woman says as she points towards Ezra.

"He does." I say as I give Ezra a small smile.

Ezra's POV

"I'm going to play for the Yankees and help them win the World Series!" Jem says as he pets Wilber.

"I can't wait to see that." Aria says with a smile.

I walk to the couch and take a seat next to Aria.

"If that's true, we get to retire early." I whisper to Aria.

Aria laughs and wraps her arms around me.

"Can I play baseball with my little brother?" Jem asks me hopefully.

"If you get a little brother." I say with a chuckle.

"I hope the baby isn't a girl, they are so annoying." Jem says with a wince.

"I'm a girl!" Aria reminds Jem.

"Well most girls are annoying." Jem says correcting himself.

"The hot ones aren't." I say as I wink at Jem.

"Ezra Fitz!" Aria says in annoyance.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"You know what!" Aria says as she hits me playfully.

"Jem it's time for bed." I tell my son.

"Daddy!" Jem complains.

"Don't talk back to your father." Aria says in a warning voice.

"Fine!" Jem says dramatically.

Line Break

Aria and I lay in bed and talk about baby names.

"You chose Jeremy's name, so I should get to choose this baby's name." I tell Aria.

"No way! You aren't the one who has to carry the child for nine months." Aria says as she rubs her pregnant stomach.

"You have a point." I say with a chuckle.

"He or she won't stop kicking." Aria says to me.

"It looks like we have ourselves a little soccer player." I joke.

"You can coach his or her soccer team." Aria says as she rests her head on my chest.

"I don't know very much about soccer." I tell her.

"I think it's so sweet that you're coaching Jem's Little League team." Aria says as she starts to tear up.

"Now why are you crying?" I ask her concerned.

"Because I'm so happy!" She exclaims.

"You're really starting to confuse me." I say with a chuckle.

"I couldn't have found a better man to have children with." Aria tells me

"I couldn't have found a better woman." I say as I rub her stomach.

"Seriously Ezra! Jem adores you, and I'm sure this baby will too." Aria says as she kisses my cheek.

"I wish I had a mother like you." I tell Aria truthfully.

"I'm not perfect." Aria protests.

"You're pretty close, and you always try to do what's best for Jem." I say as I stroke her dark hair.

"I do love him." Aria says thoughtfully.

"That's what makes you such a great mother." I tell her.

"It's also what makes you a good father." Aria says with a smile.

"No children are loved more than ours." I say as I kiss Aria's stomach.

**What did you think of this chapter? 15 reviews and I'll update tommororw. Thank you so much for reading :)**


	27. Early

Aria's POV

It's the middle of the afternoon and I'm waiting for Spencer to bring Jem home from his school field trip to the aquarium. A smile covers my face when I hear the doorbell ring. I answer the door and see Jem, Spencer, and Taylor.

"Mommy!" Jem shouts when I answer the door.

"Hey baby. Did you have a good time at the aquarium?" I ask Jem curiously.

"Yeah! I bought this toy shark with the money that you gave to me." Jem says as he holds out the stuffed animal.

"Was there any change?" I ask him.

"There was, but I spent it all on ice cream!" Jem exclaims happily.

"I'm so happy to hear that." I say sarcastically.

"Jem ate two whole ice cream cones by himself!" Taylor tells me.

"Taylor!" Jem whispers angrily.

"You're eating extra vegetables tonight." I say as I kiss Jem's forehead.

"This is your fault!" Jem tells Taylor as he shakes his head.

"You can't trust her to keep a secret." Spencer says with a chuckle.

"Thank you so much for making sure he got home safely." I tell Spencer gratefully.

"Of course, call me if you need anything else." Spencer says as she hugs me goodbye.

"Mommy will you play with me?" Jem asks me hopefully.

"What do you want to play?" I ask him.

"Blocks!" Jem shouts.

"Sure, go grab them." I say to Jem.

Jem nods and runs out of the room, moments later he comes back with the blocks.

"What do you want to build?" I ask Jem.

"A castle for Princess Taylor to live in!" He exclaims.

"Okay." I say with a smile.

"On your mark, get set, build!" Jem says as he starts piling up his blocks.

"Jem can you promise me something?" I ask him.

"Sure Mommy." Jem says as he jumps on my lap.

"Never stop being my baby boy." I say as I kiss his forehead.

"I won't Mommy." Jem says as he wraps his arms around me.

Line Break

"What do you want for dinner?" I ask Jem from the kitchen.

"Daddy said that you can't cook until the baby is born." Jem reminds me.

Ezra is insisting that I don't do any house work because I'm due in three weeks. He says that staying off my feet will be better for me and the baby.

"I'm afraid your father is very overprotective." I say with a chuckle.

"Like you Mommy." Jem tells me.

"How am I overprotective?" I ask Jem.

"You won't let me cross the street unless I'm holding your hand!" Jem says to me.

"I guess I am overprotective, but it's only because I love you so much." I say as I kiss Jem's forehead.

"I love you too, that's why you aren't going to cook dinner." Jem says stubbornly.

"Daddy is working late tonight, so unless you want to go bed without dinner I'm cooking." I say to Jem.

"No you aren't Mommy!" Jem says as he wraps his arms around my legs.

"Honey, let go of me or I'm making brussels sprouts." I say knowing it will work.

Jem immediately gets jumps away from me and gives me one of his sweetest smiles. I can't help but realize how much he resembles Ezra.

"Is Daddy teaching you how to manipulate me?" I joke.

"No Mommy." Jem says giggling.

"Jem, tell me what you want to eat." I say as I look through the refrigerator.

"Let's make a compromise." Jem tells me.

"You really do sound like your father, but I'm not negotiating this Jem." I tell him seriously.

"Order a pizza! That way you don't have to cook." Jem suggests.

"Since Daddy is the one doing all the grocery shopping, you're in luck." I say with a sigh.

"Alright!" Jem says with a triumphant smile.

I order a pizza for me and Jem, and it's delivered nearly half an hour later. After we finish eating, it's time for Jem to go to bed.

"Jem it's eight o'clock." I tell him.

"So?" He asks.

"So, it's time for bed." I tell him seriously.

"Okay, but will you read me a story?" Jem asks hopefully.

"Of course." I say as I kiss his forehead and lead him to his bedroom.

Ezra's POV

After a long day at work, I finally arrive at my home.

"Ezra?" Aria asks when I enter our bedroom.

"Honey why aren't you asleep?" I ask her.

"I missed you." She says softly.

"I missed you too." I say as I put on pajama pants and lay down next to her.

Aria gets as close to me as she can with her baby bump in the way.

"You're due in three weeks." I say as I rub her swollen stomach.

"I know." Aria says with a mix of worry and excitement.

"I think we should ask your mom to stay with us until the baby is born. That way if you go into labor while I'm at work you'll have someone other than a five year-old to help you." I say with a chuckle.

"Okay." Aria says with a yawn.

"You're exhausted!" I say sympathetically.

A moment passes by and I don't get a response.

"Aria?" I say confused.

Instead of getting a response, I hear Aria snoring softly. I laugh, turn off the lights, and let sleep overtake my tired body.

Line Break

At about three o'clock in the morning I hear a shrill scream coming from Aria's side of the bed.

"Ezra!" She cries panicked.

"Honey what is it? Is everything okay?" I ask as I turn on the lights.

"My water just broke." Aria says nervously.

I pull the sheets off Aria's body and realize that they are soaking wet.

"How can this be happening? You're not due for another three weeks." I say shocked.

"Ezra I'm not ready." Aria says as she begins to sob.

"Yes, you are ready. Stay here and work on your breathing while I get everything taken care of." I say before kissing Aria's forehead and scurrying out of the room.

The fist thing I do is call Toby and ask him if he can pick up Jem. Toby says that he can and I start to gather Aria's things. About ten minutes later Toby arrives at my house, I carry a sleeping Jem to his car and thank him.

"Aria, it's time to go to the hospital." I say as I run my hand along her cheek.

"Okay." Aria says through her heavy breathing.

"Do you need help getting to the car?" I ask her.

Aria groans in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." I say as lift her shaking body.

I lay her down in the backseat of the car and start the journey to the hospital.

"Ezra this hurts so much!" Aria says as she begins sob.

"Hang in there baby, we are almost to the hospital." I say as I step on the gas.

Less than a moment later a cop pulls us over.

"Why are we stoping?" Aria asks irritated.

"You're driving way past the speed limit." The officer says before I can respond to Aria.

"Please let me go officer, my wife is in labor and I need to get her to the hospital." I beg.

"Do you know how many times I've heard that lame excuse?" The officer asks with an eye roll.

At that moment Aria cries out in pain. The officer glances at her and shoots me an apologetic smile.

"You're free to go, but slow way down." The officer tells me.

"I will, thank you Sir." I say as I drive away.

**What did you think? The next chapter is about Aria being in labor, and she has the baby in the chapter after that. 15 reviews and I'll update tomorrow. Thanks for reading :).**


	28. Labor

Aria's POV

The pain that I am feeling is almost unbearable. I sigh in relief when Ezra pulls into the hospital's parking lot.

"We're here baby." Ezra tells me softly.

"Thank God!" I exclaim.

Ezra gently lifts me out of the car and carries me into the building.

"My wife is in labor." Ezra tells the woman working the front desk.

The woman calls a nurse, and I'm put in a wheel chair. The nurse wheels me to the delivery room, while Ezra holds my hand. Doctor Johnson is in the private room when we arrive.

"You're early." He says with a small smile.

I moan in response.

"Let's get her into bed." Doctor Johnson tells Ezra.

Ezra nods and helps me into the hospital bed. Doctor Johnson gives me some pain medicine and checks me out.

"The baby isn't getting here for a while." Doctor Johnson tells us.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Ezra asks me.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while, if you need anything call for a nurse." Doctor Johnson says before giving me a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Ezra can you call my parents, Mike, and the girls?" I ask him hopefully.

"Of course." Ezra says as he kisses my forehead and gets up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask him confused.

"To make those calls." He tells me.

"Please don't leave me." I whimper.

"I won't." Ezra says as he stokes my hair.

Ezra finishes making all the calls from the hospital room.

"Your parents and Mike are just leaving Rosewood, and the girls will be here in half an hour." Ezra says with a warm smile.

"Thank you." I tell him softly.

"Do me a favor and close your eyes, you're in for a lot of exhaustion." Ezra tells me seriously.

I nod my eyes and let my eyes close. Right before I'm about to fall asleep, I feel sharp pains coming from my abdominal area.

"Ezra!" I cry out in pain.

"Is it a contraction?" Ezra asks me sympathetically.

I am unable to form words, so I simply nod my head.

"I'm calling a nurse." Ezra says as he hits the call button.

I continue to cry and clutch my stomach.

"This is killing me." Ezra says with a sigh.

"It's killing you? You're not the one who is about to give birth!" I snap.

"I know, it just hurts me to see you this much pain." Ezra says as he rubs my stomach.

"Oh." I say guiltily.

I clutch Ezra's hand until the pain begins to deteriorate.

"Thanks." I tell Ezra.

"For what?" He asks me.

"Everything." I say with a small smile.

Ezra's POV

I stare at Aria as she sleeps in her hospital bed. Even though she is sweaty and exhausted, I don't think she has ever looked so beautiful to me. I get off the bed when I hear a soft knock on the door. I answer the door and see Emily, Spencer, and Hanna.

"Is she up for visitors?" Spencer asks me.

"She just fell asleep." I say apologetically.

"Poor thing, just being in this section of the hospital brings back horrible memories." Hanna says with a shutter.

"Same thing goes for me." Spencer says with a small laugh.

"Ezra?" I hear Aria say weakly.

"I'm over here honey. Spencer, Hanna, and Emily are here too." I tell her.

"Hey." Aria says with a little wave.

"Hey yourself." Hanna teases.

We walk over to the bed and sit around Aria.

"How long was I asleep for?" Aria asks me.

"About ten minutes." I say with a chuckle.

"How is Jem?" Aria asks Spencer.

"He hasn't woken up yet, it's five in the morning." Spencer tells her.

"Oh." Aria says with a yawn.

"You look horrible." Hanna says to Aria.

"Thanks Hanna." Aria says with an eye roll.

"She means you look exhausted." Emily says fixing Hanna's mistake.

"Are there any hot doctors in this hospital?" Hanna asks Aria.

"I'm still in the room, so you better not say yes." I tell Aria.

"I can't say anything yet Hanna." Aria says with a playful wink.

"Can I get you anything?" I ask Aria.

"I'm actually kind of starving." Aria confesses.

"What would you like?" I ask her.

"Anything that you can put ketchup on." She tells me.

I'll go to the McDonald's down the street." I say before scurrying out of the room.

Line Break

When I arrive back at the hospital with Aria's food, I see Byron and Mike in the waiting room.

"Hey guys." I say as hug them both.

"Are you doing okay Ezra?" Byron asks me.

"I am. Where is Ella?" I ask curiously.

"She is in the delivery room with Aria." Mike tells me.

"I'm going to get this food to Aria, but I'll se you soon." I say before entering Aria's hospital room.

"I want Ezra!" I hear Aria cry.

I rush over to Aria's hospital bed and wrap my arms around her lovingly.

"I'm right here honey, what's wrong?" I ask her gently.

"The contractions are getting worse." Ella tells me.

"Oh Aria, it will all be over soon." I say as I kiss her forehead.

"Not soon enough." Aria says through her tears.

"Well when it is over, you will get to hold our little baby." I say trying to comfort her.

My words seem to soothe Aria, and she loosens her tight grip on my hand. Aria smiles when the contraction finally stops.

"Any word from the doctors?" I ask Ella.

"The baby is taking his or her time." Ella says with a small laugh.

"How long are we thinking?" I ask curiously.

"Hours." Ella says.

"Look on the bright side Aria, at least we have that hot doctor to admire." Hanna squeals.

I clear my throat, not wanting to think about someone else stealing Aria's heart.

"She was joking Ezra, there aren't any hot doctors." Aria assures me.

"Thanks for trying to spare me the heartbreak." I say with a chuckle.

"Seriously Ezra, they are all old and creepy." Aria says as she kisses my cheek.

"Aria likes old and creepy, she married you didn't she?" Hanna teases.

"Caleb must like blond and annoying." I say with a smirk.

"Watch it Fitz." Hanna says in a warning voice.

"Both of you shut up!" Aria says in annoyance.

"Do you remember that show we use to watch in high school?" Hanna asks Aria.

"There were many." Aria says with a small laugh.

"The one with all the hot doctors." Hanna specifies.

"Grey's Anatomy?" Spencer asks.

"That's the one!" Hanna exclaims.

"It definitely gave me an unrealistic picture of what most doctors look like." Spencer tells Hanna.

Aria lets out a tired yawn.

"Are you sleepy?" I ask as I stroke her hair.

"Yeah." Aria says as she begins to close her eyes.

"Let's give these two a break." Ella says before kissing Aria's forehead and leading the girls out of the hospital room.

"I'm happy Ezra." Aria says as she rests her head on my chest.

"Glad you don't want to kill me yet." I joke.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Aria asks.

"Of course you can." I tell her.

"I hope the baby is a girl." She confesses.

"That's not a secret, I already knew that." I say.

"How?" Aria asks confused.

"Because I know you." I say as Aria begins to close her eyes.

**What did you think? Aria gives birth in the next chapter, and you'll get to meet the little boy or girl. I'll update as soon as I get 15 reviews. Thank you so much for reading :)**


	29. Caroline Grace Fitz

Ezra's POV

It's eleven o'clock at night, and Aria has been in labor for over twenty hours. The baby will be here very soon, and Aria's contractions are getting closer and closer together. I stare at Aria and admire how beautiful she looks in here sleep. Moments later I hear my phone ring, so I step aside to answer it.

"Hello?" I ask with a yawn.

"It's me Daddy." Jem says softly.

"Hey buddy. Why aren't you asleep?" I ask him.

"I miss you and Mommy." Jem says sadly.

"I miss you too, but I'll see you in the morning." I say with a smile.

"Did Mommy have the baby yet?" Jem asks curiously.

"I'm afraid not, but it's going to happen soon." I tell the little boy.

"Auntie Hanna says that having a baby hurts a lot." Jem says concerned.

"It does, but your mommy is very tough." I say with a chuckle.

"Tell Mommy I love her." Jem says.

"I will." I assure him.

"Love you Daddy." Jem tells me.

"I love you Jem." I say as I hang up the phone.

I sit next to Aria on the bed and stroke her hair gently. Moments later she jolts forward and lets out a shrill scream.

"Ezra, get Doctor Johnson." Aria pleads.

I spirit into outside to find the doctor.

"Hello Ezra." He says warmly.

"Aria needs you, I think something is happening." I say panicked.

Doctor Johnson sprints into the delivery room where Aria is screaming in pain.

"It's time to push." He says after examining Aria.

Doctor Johnson calls several nurses to help aid him in the delivery, and I give Aria a reassuring smile.

Aria's POV

"This hurts!" I exclaim.

"Oh baby." Ezra says as he rubs my back gently.

Before I can respond, a wave of nausea rushes through my body.

"I think I'm gonna..." I start to say.

Before I can finish my sentence, I begin to vomit on the hospital floor. A nurse hands me a plastic bag that I continue to vomit into. Another nurse begins to clean the floor.

"I'm so sorry." I say apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, you have no idea how many times I've seen this happen." She says with a laugh.

"No woman should have to go through this." I hear Ezra mutter.

"Sweetheart, I need you sit up." Doctor Johnson tells me.

I nod, and Ezra helps me push myself forward. Moments later I feel doctor Johnson spread my legs apart gently. I begin to scream as another contraction starts.

"Push Aria!" Doctor Johnson yells through my cries.

"Ahhhhh!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"You can do it love." Ezra says as he gives my hand a little squeeze.

"She is crowning!" I hear Doctor Johnson tell Ezra.

"Oh my God!" Ezra exclaims as he stares at my lower region.

"Shut up Ezra!" I say furiously.

"Come on Aria, you're almost there." Doctor Johnson tells me.

I let out another shrill scream, and push with all my might. Finally the pain goes away, and I hear the sound of baby crying. Before I can see my child, everything goes black.

Ezra's POV

Tears of joy begin to pour out of my eyes when I see the beautiful baby girl attached to Aria.

"Cut the cord Ezra." Doctor Johnson says as he hands me a pair of scissors.

I not my head and cut Aria's umbilical cord.

"Aria, she is absolutely beautiful." I say through my tears.

I don't get a response.

"Aria?" I say confused.

"She passed out Ezra." Doctor Johnson tells me.

"Is everything okay?" I ask terrified.

"Yeah, she is just exhausted." He tells me.

I nod my head and let my eyes drift over to the crying baby. The nurse takes her from Doctor Johnson and cleans her off.

"C-can I hold her?" I ask the nurse hopefully.

The nurse nods and hands me my daughter.

The world seems to slow down as I stare into the baby's hazel eyes. I give her a small smile, and the little girl's cries soften. For the first time, I realize how much she looks like Aria. Her eyes, her bone structure, even her adorable little nose resembles her mother's. At this moment everything is perfect, and everything in my life makes sense.

"Daddy loves you so much." I say as I kiss my daughter's forehead.

The baby stares at me for a moment, and gives me a little smile. I begin to cry as I rock her in my arms.

"E-Ezra, what's wrong?" I hear Aria mumble nervously.

"Nothing, she is perfect." I say through my heavy sobs.

"She?" Aria asks me.

"Our daughter." I say as I sit next to Aria on the hospital bed.

Aria gasps when she sees the baby that I'm holding in my arms.

"It's a baby girl." Aria says as she begins to sob with me.

"My little princess." I say as I kiss the baby's forehead for the millionth time.

"I want to hold her Ezra." Aria tells me.

I'm reluctant to give the baby up, but I finally force myself to place her in Aria's arms.

"You're perfect." Aria tells our baby girl.

"She looks like a pint-sized you." I tell Aria.

"Mommy loves you so much." Aria says through her tears.

"So does Daddy, that's why you aren't dating until you're my age." I tell her seriously.

"You sound like my father." Aria says as she starts to laugh hysterically.

"I finally understand why your father was so upset when he found out about us dating." I tell Aria.

"You better not start dating any of your teachers." Aria tells the baby jokingly.

"Yeah, Mommy knows all the signs." I say with a chuckle.

"Do we agree on her name?" Aria asks me suddenly.

"Caroline Grace Fitz." I say with a smile.

"Welcome to the world Caroline." Aria says as she kisses her forehead.

Line Break

Aria holds Caroline in her arms for the entire night. I let my two girls have the bed, and I sleep on the chair next to them. At about six o'clock in the morning, Caroline begins to cry.

"I've got her Aria." I say as I take the baby from her.

"What's wrong love?" I ask as I rock the baby.

I change her diaper, but Caroline continues to cry.

"Aria wake up." I say as I nudge her gently.

"Is everything okay?" She asks concerned.

"Caroline needs you to feed her." I explain.

Aria removes her hospital gown and begins to breastfeed our daughter. As soon as Caroline is fed, we hear a knock on the door. I answer the door and see and see Spencer and Jeremy.

"Hey buddy." I say as I pick Jem up and give him a hug.

"He really wants to meet his brother or sister." Spencer tells me.

I start to carry Jem to the hospital bed, but Spencer doesn't follow.

"Aren't you coming?" I ask her confused.

"I'll meet the baby later, you could use some family time." Spencer says before leaving the room.

I put Jem on the hospital bed and Aria gives him a tired smile.

"Is that the baby?" Jem asks as he gestures towards Caroline.

"Yes. Jem this is your little sister Caroline Grace Fitz." I say to the little boy.

"She is so tiny." Jem says as tears begin to pour out of his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Aria asks Jem concerned.

"Because the baby is so cute." Jem says through his tears.

"So you're not upset that the baby is a girl?" Aria asks him.

"No, I'm happy it's a girl." Jem says after thinking about it for a minute.

"Doesn't she look like Mommy?" I ask Jem.

"Yeah." Jem says in amazement.

"You were this little once." Aria tells Jem.

"No I wasn't." Jem argues.

"We have pictures to prove it." Aria says as she kisses Jem's forehead.

"Can I hold the baby Mommy?" Jem asks hopefully.

"Of course." Aria says as she hands me Caroline.

"Jem sit up, hold still, and don't drop her." I tell him seriously.

"You're making me nervous." Jem says as he shakes his head.

"You'll be fine honey." Aria says with a chuckle.

I gently place Caroline in Jem's arms. She looks up at him and gives him a small smile.

"She loves you very much." I tell Jem.

"I love you too Caroline." Jem says as he kisses her cheek.

"Since you're her older brother, it's your job to protect her." I tell Jem.

"From what, monsters?" Jem asks.

"No, from boys." I say seriously.

**What did you think? Are you happy that the baby is a little girl? I named Caroline Grace after one of my best friends, who unfortunately passed away a few years ago. I'll update as soon as I get 15 reviews. Thank you for reading and have a nice day :).**


	30. Welcome to the Fitz Family

Aria's POV

The doctors kept me and Caroline in the hospital for an addition night. They released me this morning, and Ezra is driving me and the baby home from the hospital.

"Are you excited to see your home for the first time?" Ezra asks Caroline.

Obviously we don't get a response, and Caroline remains asleep in her car-seat.

"I'm excited to bring her home." I tell Ezra with a smile.

"So am I." Ezra says as he glances at Caroline.

"Focus on the road Ezra." I tell him seriously.

"She is just so beautiful." Ezra says to me.

"Isn't she?" I ask as I stare at my sleeping daughter.

Moments later we pull up into our garage. Ezra takes Caroline from the backseat and holds her in his arms. When I open the door to my house, I see my parents, Mike, the girls, and their significant others. A large sign that reads, "Welcome Home Aria and Caroline" hangs above the couch.

"Surprise Mommy!" Jem says as he runs into my arms.

"It's so nice to see you all!" I exclaim happily.

"Where is the baby?" Taylor asks me.

"She is outside with Ezra, I'll go get them." I say as I leave the living room.

When I enter the garage Caroline is crying, and Ezra is singing to her.

"**Where it began,**

**I can't begin to knowin'**

**But then I know it's growing strong**

**Was in the spring**

**And spring became the summer**

**Who'd have believed you'd come along.**

**Hands, touchin' hands**

**Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you**

**Sweet Caroline**

**Good times never seemed so good**

**I've been inclined**

**To believe they never would**

**But now I...**

**...look at the night**

**And it don't seem so lonely**

**We fill it up with only two.**

**And when I hurt,**

**Hurtin' runs off my shoulders**

**How can I hurt when holding you?**

**Warm, touchin' warm**

**Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you**

**Sweet Caroline**

**Good times never seemed so good**

**I've been inclined,**

**To believe they never would**

**Oh, no, no**

**Sweet Caroline**

**Good times never seemed so good**

**Sweet Caroline,**

**I believe they never could**

**Sweet Caroline**

**Good times never seemed so good**

**Sweet Caroline**..." Ezra sings.

I clear my throat and laugh.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in here." Ezra says with a blush.

"I think it's sweet." I say as I give Ezra a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing out here? Are you not enjoying the party?" Ezra asks me curiously.

"I am, but everyone wants to see our baby girl." I say as I take Caroline from Ezra.

"There is no way I'm sharing her." Ezra jokes.

"Have it your way. If you don't want to share Caroline, I'm not getting up when she cries at night." I say with a small laugh.

Ezra sighs defeated and leads me inside.

"I want to hold her!" Emily says when we enter the living room.

"No, me first." Spencer argues.

"Give her to me." Hanna pleads.

"You already have Kayla." Spencer reminds Hanna.

"She's my god-daughter." Emily says with a triumphant smile.

"I'll give her to my mom first." I say as I place Caroline in Ella's arms.

Ella cues at the baby, and passes her over to my father. Everyone takes turns holding and admiring the beautiful little girl. After making her way around the room, Ezra demands to hold Caroline. Jem and Taylor hover over the baby while she sleeps in Ezra's arms.

"Mommy can you have another baby?" Taylor asks Spencer hopefully.

"We'll see honey." Spencer says with a laugh.

"Can you believe that our daughters will be in the same grade?" Hanna asks me.

"They will be best friends for sure." I say with a smile.

Moments later I hear my daughter crying. I rush over to Ezra and take Caroline from him.

"What's the matter baby?" I ask as I rock her in my arms.

"I think she's hungry. I would love to help her out, but I'm not the one with the breasts." Ezra tells me.

"Let's get you fed." I say as I carry the baby to my bedroom.

I remove my shirt and sit up on the bed with my daughter.

"This is Mommy and Daddy's room. You get to sleep here until your nursery is done." I tell her in a baby voice.

"How are my two favorite girls doing?" Ezra asks as he enters the bedroom.

"Great." I say with a smile.

Ezra sits by me while I finish feeding the baby.

"This is one of the happiest days of my life." Ezra says suddenly.

"I know, and I have the perfect husband to share it with." I say as I rest my head on Ezra's chest.

Ezra's POV

At around eight o'clock, everyone leaves the house. Jem and I set up Caroline's crib while Aria rests with the baby on our bed.

"Why is Caroline sleeping in your room?" Jem asks me curiously.

"Because babies cry a lot at night, and having her close to us will make life easier on everyone." I explain.

"Also her nursery isn't done." Aria says as she rocks the baby.

"Jem, pass me the screwdriver." I say suddenly.

Jem nods and hands me the tool.

"What color do you want your room? Pink or purple?" Aria asks our daughter.

"I don't think she cares, so let's just keep the room how it is." I say with a chuckle.

"Come on Ezra! I finally have a baby girl, please let me spoil her." Aria says with a pout.

"Okay sweetheart." I say to Aria.

"I think I'll go with purple." Aria decides.

"Can I hold the baby again Mommy?" Jem asks me hopefully.

"Sure honey." Aria says as Jem runs on to the bed.

"I just lost my assistant!" I say as I glare at Jem.

"If I could handle giving birth, you can handle putting a crib together." Aria says with an eye roll.

"Good point." I say with a sigh.

"Remember to keep her head still." Aria says as she places Caroline in Jem's arms.

I smile at how cute my two children look.

"You're such a nice brother." Aria beams.

"Caroline, why don't you ever say anything?" Jem asks the baby suddenly.

"Newborns don't talk Jem." I say as Aria and I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Why not?" Jem asks confused.

"They don't have the mental capacity yet." I explain.

"Huh?" Jem says even more confused.

"They are to little." Aria explains.

"When will Caroline start talking?" Jem asks curiously.

"You said your first word when you were six months old." I tell Jem.

"Really? What was it?" Jem asks.

"Mommy." Aria says with a triumphant smile.

"Don't you worry Aria, her first word will be Daddy." I say as I take Caroline from Jem.

"No way!" Aria says with an eye roll.

"You're already my little princess." I tell Caroline in a baby voice.

"You're mine too." Aria says as she kisses the baby's forehead.

"Jem, I think it's time for you and Wilber to go to bed." I tell my son sternly.

"Will you tuck me in Mommy?" Jem asks Aria hopefully.

"Of course." Aria says as she leads Jem to his room.

I start to rock Caroline, hoping that she will fall asleep. To my dismay, the baby refuses to close her eyes.

"Be a good girl and sleep for Daddy." I tell her in a baby voice.

The baby's eyes still remain open.

"You're almost as stubborn as your mother." I say with a sigh.

"Ezra Fitz!" Aria says as she enters the bedroom.

"Hi honey, you got back quickly." I say nervously.

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd kick your ass." Aria says as she rests her head on the pillow.

I can tell that Aria is still recovering from giving birth. I want to try to make tonight easy on her.

"She finally fell asleep!" I exclaim after rocking Caroline for about half an hour.

"Good." Aria mumbles sleepily.

"Thanks for giving me such a beautiful little girl." I say as I put Caroline in her crib.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Aria says with a laugh.

"Goodnight." I say as I get I to bed.

"Goodnight." Aria says as I wrap my arms around her.

We both fall asleep almost immediately, but unfortunately Caroline begins to cry less than an hour later.

"I've got her." Aria says before kissing my cheek and rolling out of bed.

"This is going to be a long night!" I say as I bury my head in my pillow.

**What did you think? How will the new baby affect the family, particularly Jem? I'll update as soon as I get 15 reviews. Thanks for reading :).**


	31. Baby Love

Aria's POV

I sigh when I hear a shrill scream ring out in my bedroom. I start to get up, but Ezra stops me.

"I've got her this time love." Ezra says as kisses my forehead and rolls out of bed.

Ezra takes Caroline to the bathroom to change her. About five minutes later, he comes back into the room and places Caroline in my arms.

"She needs you to feed her." Ezra tells me.

I nod and take off my shirt, so that Caroline can drink my milk.

"What time is it?" I ask Ezra sleepily.

"About six o'clock." He tells me.

"I probably got two hours of sleep!" I complain.

"Same here." Ezra says with a frown.

"You're worth it though." I say as I rock Caroline in my arms.

Ezra and I sit in silence while we admire our beautiful daughter.

"Isn't she precious Ezra?" I ask suddenly.

"Yeah, just like you." Ezra says as he reaches for the baby.

"No, I'm holding her." I say stubbornly.

Ezra sighs dramatically before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning." Jem says as he enters the bedroom with Wilbur.

"Morning." Ezra says as Jem runs into his arms.

"How did you sleep baby?" I ask Jem.

"Great!" Jem exclaims.

"You're taking care of your sister tomorrow night." Ezra jokes.

"Hi Caroline." Jem says as he peers over the baby.

Caroline stares up at Jem in wonder.

"So you know what today is?" Jem asks Caroline.

He obviously doesn't get a response, but Jem continues to talk.

"Today is Saturday, that means we get to go to Central Park!" Jem exclaims.

Ezra and I exchange a glance, we hadn't talked about taking our kids to the park today.

"The fresh air might be good for her." I tell Ezra.

"We will leave at nine." Ezra tells Jem.

"Alright!" Jem says before scurrying out of the room.

"Do you think this is bothering him Ezra?" I ask my husband nervously.

"What?" Ezra asks confused.

"That he isn't getting all of our attention." I explain.

"Maybe a little, but Jem knows how much we love him. Besides, you can tell that Jem is enjoying being an older brother." Ezra says as he rubs my back gently.

"He is a pretty great one." I say with a smile.

"Jem fascinates Caroline." Ezra says with a chuckle.

"They already love each other so much." I say as I kiss Caroline's forehead.

Line Break

At about nine o'clock, our family arrives at Central Park.

"Come on Wilbur." Jem says as he runs into the grass field with the dog.

Ezra and I sit on a bench together, while Caroline sleeps in her stroller.

"Can you believe how wonderful our life is?" I ask as I rest my head on Ezra's chest.

"Now we have two little miracles." Ezra says as he gives me a gentle kiss.

Moments later Jem comes running over to the bench.

"Daddy let's play catch!" Jem says as he throws Ezra a baseball glove.

"Do you mind Aria?" He asks me sweetly.

"Of course not." I say before giving Ezra a kiss on the cheek.

I watch Ezra and Jem play catch from the park bench. A few minutes later Caroline wakes up from her nap and begins to cry.

"Don't cry baby girl." I say as I cradle her in my arms.

My soft words seem to soothe the little girl, and she looks up at me with her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Look around you Caroline, this is the world. Life isn't always easy, but a lot of amazing things come out of it." I say as I glance at Jem and Ezra.

"One day you'll grow up, and you'll have your precious little heart-broken. Then you'll realize that life goes on, and you'll fall in love again. You might fall in love a few more times, but one day you'll meet that special someone. Then you'll realize that you didn't know what love was until you met him. After that life still won't get any easier, but it will seem a lot more meaningful." I say with a small smile.

Caroline continues to stare up at me.

"I really hope that you find love someday. You can love whoever you want, as long as that person makes you happy and treats you like a princess. Maybe one day you'll get married and have children of your own, then you'll know how much I love you. Whatever you end up doing or whoever you end up with, I hope you're as happy as I am." I say to my daughter.

I glance down at the baby, and realize that she is asleep in my arms.

"Ready to go Aria?" Ezra asks as he approaches me and Caroline.

"Yeah." I say with smile.

"Can you put the baby in her stroller while I pack up the baseball gear?" Ezra asks me.

"Sure honey." I tell Ezra.

I carefully fasten Caroline into her stroller.

"Mommy loves you so much." I say as I kiss the baby's forehead.

Ezra's POV

When we get home from the park, Aria gets into bed and falls asleep immediately. I decide to try to cook dinner for the family.

"What are you doing?" Jem asks as he enters the kitchen.

"Making dinner." I say as I turn on the stove.

"Why isn't Mommy doing it?" Jem asks curiously.

"Mommy didn't much sleep last night because she had to take care of your little sister." I explain.

"Oh." Jem says sadly.

"How are you doing Jem?" I ask him seriously.

"Good, why?" Jem asks confused.

"I want you to know that even though Mommy and I have been busy with Caroline, we love you just as much as we always have." I say as I wrap my arms around Jem.

"I know Daddy." Jem says with a smile.

"Do you want to help me cook dinner?" I ask my son.

"Sure!" Jem says happily.

Jem and I somehow manage to make lasagna from scratch and a batch of cookies. I enter my bedroom to wake up Aria.

"Sweetheart wake up." I say as I nudge Aria gently.

"Does the baby need me?" Aria asks as her eyes flutter open.

"No, it's time for dinner." I say with a chuckle.

Aria nods and follows me to the kitchen, where Jem is setting the table.

"That is very polite of you Jem." Aria says with a smile.

"Why are there four plates instead of three?" I ask him.

"One for me, one for you, one for Mommy, and one for Caroline." Jem explains.

Aria and I begin to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Jem asks confused.

"Babies don't eat the food that we eat." Aria explains.

"What do they eat?" Jem asks curiously.

"Breast milk." Ezra says to him.

"What's breast milk?" Jem asks as he takes a bite of his lasagna.

Aria stares at me uncomfortably, obviously hoping I'll explain.

"It's milk that comes out of a Mommy's boobs." I say awkwardly.

"You're an English professor, and that's the best you could do?" Aria asks me amused.

I shrug and kiss her temple.

"Is that why girls have boobs?" Jem asks suddenly.

"Yes honey." Aria says uncomfortably.

"I've always wondered about that." Jem says to us.

"They're good for other things to." I say as I wink at Aria.

"Ezra!" Aria hisses.

"Like what?" Jem asks curiously.

"You'll figure it out when you're older." I say with a chuckle.

Aria shakes her head and stares at me in annoyance. Moments later Caroline begins to cry.

"Mommy I think she need your boobs." Jem tells Aria.

"Probably." Aria says as she scurries out of the room.

**What did you think? The next chapter is going to be intense for Aria and Ezra. I'll update as soon as I get 15 reviews. Thanks for reading :)**


	32. MIA

Two** Weeks Later**

Aria's POV

Ezra and I both moan when we wake up to the sound of Caroline crying softly.

"It's your turn." I tell Ezra.

"No it isn't." Ezra argues.

"Seriously Ezra? I've gotten her the last two times!" I mutter angrily.

"I have to work in the morning, and you get to relax all day." Ezra reminds me.

"I have to take care of an infant and a five year-old, I wouldn't call that relaxing." I argue.

"I have to lecture a million college kids and grade a stack of essays." Ezra complains.

"You drive me crazy." I say as I roll out of bed to tend to my crying daughter.

"What's wrong Caroline Grace?" I ask as I rock the baby in my arms.

"Keep it down Aria!" Ezra says in annoyance.

I roll my eyes and go to the living room to cuddle Caroline. After singing several lullabies to the baby, her eyes finally close. I'm to tired to walk back to the bedroom, so I lay down on the couch and fall asleep with Caroline in my arms.

Line Break

I wake up the following morning in Ezra's protective arms.

"How did I get in here?" I ask as I turn to face Ezra.

"I carried you." He says as he kisses my neck gently.

"Oh." I mutter sleepily.

"I'm sorry about last night." Ezra says with a sigh.

"Don't be, we were both over tired." I say as I give Ezra a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"That's no excuse, I should help out more." Ezra says guiltily.

"You're wonderful 99.9 percent of the time." I say with a small laugh.

"I've just had a really long week." Ezra confesses.

"Well, it's Friday night so after today you'll have the entire weekend to relax." I say as rest my head on head on his chest.

"Thank God!" Ezra says relieved.

"I'll make you a special dinner, what would you like?" I ask Ezra

"Can you make ribs?" Ezra asks me hopefully.

"You've got it." I say before kissing him passionately.

"You're the most incredible woman in the world." Ezra says as he breaks the kiss.

"Thanks babe." I tell him with a smile.

"We should do some more of this tonight." Ezra says as he kisses me even harder.

"I can't have sex for another month." I remind him.

"Oh yeah." Ezra says disappointed.

"I think this is the first time that Jem and Caroline have been asleep at the same time." I say with a small laugh.

"That's a safe bet." Ezra says as he strokes my dark hair.

Ezra and I spend the next half hour cuddling in bed. I frown in disappointment when Ezra gets up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" I ask him curiously.

"My first class starts in an hour." He reminds me.

"I hate it when you leave, the house feels so empty without you." I say with a sad sigh.

"We have the entire weekend to spend together." Ezra says as he kisses my temple.

"I'm counting down the hours." I say with a smile.

Line Break

Later that afternoon, I pick Jem and Taylor up from kindergarten. Spencer is really busy with work, so I agreed to watch Taylor for a few hours. While the two children play in Jem's room, I try to put Caroline down for a nap.

"Sweet Caroline, good times never seemed so good." I sing to the baby.

After Caroline falls asleep, I put her in the crib and go to the living room to start the laundry.

"Mommy!" Jem yells as him and Taylor enter the living room.

"What is it honey?" I ask with a sigh.

"Can we play hide and seek with Caroline?" Jem asks hopefully.

"Your sister is asleep." I tell Jem.

"Can we play hide and seek if we don't wake the baby up?" Taylor asks me.

"That's fine." I tell them.

Taylor and Jem cheer as they scurry out of the living room. A tired yawn escapes my lips, and I decide to rest my eyes for a few minutes. Before I know it, I'm sound asleep on the couch.

Line Break

My eyes jolt open when I hear the doorbell ring. I check the clock and realize that I've been asleep for nearly three hours! When I answer the door, I see Spencer waiting for me.

"Hey Spence." I say sleepily.

"You look exhausted." Spencer says sympathetically.

"I'm fine." I say with a yawn.

"I hope Taylor didn't cause any trouble." Spencer says with a sigh.

"Of course not, she is like a little angel." I say truthfully.

"Thanks for watching her." Spencer tells me gratefully.

"It's always a pleasure." I say as Spencer takes Taylor to the car.

I realize that Caroline hasn't woken up from her nap yet. That's definitely strange, she doesn't usually sleep for more than an hour at a time. I walk to Caroline's room to check on her, and my heart stops when I realize she isn't in her crib.

"C-Caroline!" I stutter nervously.

I obviously don't get a response, and tears begin to rush down my face.

"Jem!" I call out.

Jem runs into the bedroom when he hears his name.

"Why are you crying Mom?" He asks me concerned.

"Have you seen your sister?" I ask him seriously.

"No, I can't find her anywhere." Jem says with a frown.

Jem's words cause me to start hyperventilating. Jem stares at me shocked, he's never seen me break down like this.

"Jem has anyone set foot in this house?" I ask through my heavy sobs.

"I don't think so." Jem says softly.

"Stay here, I'm calling your father." I say as I leave the room.

"Mommy wait!" Jem calls.

"I don't have time for this Jem." I snap.

"But..." He starts to say.

"Not now." I say as I leave the room.

Ezra's POV

I'm in the middle of a lecture when the dean barges into my classroom.

"Ezra, I need you to come with me now." He tells me seriously.

"Can't it wait? I'm in the middle of a lecture." I say as I gesture towards my students.

"Class dismissed." The dean says causing all the student to cheer.

My heart sinks, the last time this happened I found out that my wife was in a car crash.

"Is everything okay Sir?" I ask when all the students are gone.

"Aria called me, she needs to reach you." The dean tells me seriously.

"Is there a problem?" I ask nervously

"It's about your daughter." The dean tells me sympathetically.

"Caroline.." I mutter terrified.

"I'll let you make that call." The dean says as he leaves the room.

I immediately pull out my phone and dial Aria's number.

"Is everything okay." I ask when Aria picks up.

I hear a series of heavy sobs coming from the other end of the line.

"Aria!" I say in frustration.

"Caroline is gone." Aria says through her heavy sobs.

"What do you mean gone?" I ask as a lump forms in my throat.

"After she fell asleep I decided to take a nap. When I woke up I went to check on her and she wasn't in her crib." Aria says in a shaky voice.

"Are you sure she isn't in the house?" I ask Aria.

"I-I'm sure." Aria replies.

"Call 911." I tell her seriously.

"I already have, policemen are investigating the house now." Aria says as she begins to cry harder.

"Oh my gosh." I say as I try to hold back tears.

"Come home, I need you Ezra." Aria cries.

"I'll be there soon." I say softly.

As soon as I hang up the phone, I break down in tears. My little girl might be in trouble, and I'm suppose to keep her safe. If something happens to her, I'll never be able to forgive myself.

**Where is Caroline? I'll update as soon as I get 15 reviews. Thanks for reading :).**


End file.
